Boundless Love
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: A collection of Twilight one shots to battle my ever present boredom. Most of which are Alice and Jasper. im a little biased. : Enjoy! FYI I don't own any of the characters or the lyrics used in the stories.
1. Chapter 1 You Found Me

_**FYI: I do not own any of the characters or the lyrics. The lyrics belong to Kelly Clarkson. :) enjoy!**_

_**Summary: Alice thinks about how lucky she is that Jasper found her. But what she doesn't know is he feels lucky she found him. (Lyrics in bold. Italics are flash backs)**_

* * *

Alice stood beside Esme, the edge of her long dress brushing against the ground. She smiled at her reflection in the window, her hand lightly brushing away a strand of hair from her eye. She looked around, her eyes moving over the faces of the many wedding guests in the white tent. Smiling brightly she waved to Bella who was spinning in circles on dance floor with Edward. She glanced back at Esme as she took Carlisle's extended hand. She smiled warmly at her adoptive parents as they flitted off gracefully to the dance floor. Sighing softly, she glided toward the edge of the tent, her hand resting on the back of the chair.

Her eyes scanned the crowd once more, still not seeing the tall blonde vampire whom filled her thoughts. She sighed heavily, her eyes shutting smoothly as her mind fell back into her memories.

_The light poured in through the glass, illuminating the faces of the diner's occupants. She spun on the stool, her eyes turning knowingly toward the door. She knew this was the moment, the moment when HE would arrive. Her body tensed as the silhouette of a man appeared at the door, his hand extending toward it. She nearly jumped out of her skin as he pulled the door backward. Her eyes flashed over his entire appearance, remembering everything she could. His messy, wavy blond hair. His high cheek bones, and firm arms. His kind, soft eyes. _

_She watched him glide nervously into a booth, his eyes flashing around wildly. She felt herself smiling, her hand eagerly tapping against the surface of the bar. She wanted desperately for his eyes to turn in her direction. Not being able to wait any longer, she leaped from the chair and hurried toward him. _

Alice jumped, her eyes flashing open as Irina clapped her hand on her shoulder. "Hey". She said with a wide grin as she turned to face the blond haired woman.

"This is a wonderful party Alice. Esme tells me you planned it"?

"Well, her and I and Bella's mother did". Alice said shaking her head.

Irina looked around, her brows furrowing together. "Where is Jasper? He's not staying in the house is he"?

Alice frowned, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I don't think so. He isn't really one for parties, much less ones with so many humans. But-" She trailed off as her eyes landed on her handsome mate. She grinned, her eyes flashing to Irina quickly.

"Speak of the devil." Irina said with a wink as she glided away.

Alice clapped her hands together as she turned back to Jasper. He strode smoothly down the path from the house, his blond hair bouncing gracefully with each step. He turned toward her, his handsome smile illuminating his features. Alice squealed girlishly as she skipped toward him.

_**Is this a dream?  
If it is, please don't wake me from this high.  
I'd become comfortably numb,  
Until you opened up my eyes.  
To what it's like,  
When everything's right.  
I can't believe..**_

Jasper's eyes flashed around wearily, his nostrils clenched tightly closed. There were so many humans here, he needed to breathe as little as possible. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the dark haired pixie fluttering toward him. He couldn't help but grin as he watched her gracefully float across the grass. It reminded him of the first time he met her. Or as it can better be called, the greatest day in his existence.

_She skipped toward him, her dark hair bouncing on her shoulders. He instictively tensed, her eyes flashing up and down her small frame. Sucking in a breath, his throat burned as the smell of the pulsing blood in the room trickled down in his mouth. His eyes widened as another scent filled his nose. This one was different. Vampire. His eyes turned up to the girl who was now a few feet from him. He frowned at her golden eyes. This woman couldn't be a vampire, her eyes, they were strange. _

_His body tensed as she stopped beside him, her grin wide and inviting. He looked over her pink lips as they parted as she spoke. _

_"You've kept me waiting a long time". She sang in a voice more beautiful than Beethoven._

_Gulping down the lump in his throat, he spoke. "Sorry ma'am". He said cringing at the tang of his Texan accent. Looking up at her bright expression, his guard dropped a degree. _

_Saying nothing, she threw out her hand with an even wider grin. Looking from her hand to her face, he smiled weakly. Taking her small, delicate hand in his larger scarred one, he walked toward the door. _

_**You found me,  
When no one else was lookin'.  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah you broke through,  
All of my confusion.  
The ups and the downs,  
And you still didn't leave.  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see,  
You found me.  
You found me.**_

Jasper opened his arms as Alice ran forward, collapsing into his chest. Hugging her small body against him, he leaned his chin on the top of her head.

"You're here"! She sang looking up at him with her bright eyes.

He raised his hand slowly, his fingers tracing along her pale cheek. His eyes danced up and down her face as he smiled lightly. "Of course. I wanted to dance with the made of honor". He said cupping her cheek as she grinned. "May I have this dance"?

Alice nodded, eagerly capturing his hands and leading him to the dancefloor.

As he walked behind her, his mind wandered from thought to thought.

How did he come upon this life? How did he find someone so perfect and pure as Alice? Who would have thought a man whom spent most of his life second in command of a vampire army, slaying newborns, and endorsing violence, could have such an angel to call his own. By no means did he deserve her. She was pure, untainted, having never had an ounce of human blood pass her lips. And he was a blood thirsty monster whom lusted after almost every human that passed.

He took her hand firmly as they reached the dance floor, his hand locking behind her back. It didn't matter that he didn't deserve her. She was his, now and forever. For the rest of their endless lives they would be together.

_**So, here we are,  
That's pretty far,  
When you think of where we've been.  
No going back,  
I'm fading out.  
All that has faded me within.  
You're by my side,  
Now everything's fine.  
I can't believe..**_

Alice's hands wrapped around his neck, her thumb brushing up into his hair line. She leaned into his chest, leaving no space between them. She stared into his amber eyes as he looked down at her softly.

Jasper was so perfect. None of her visions of him did him justice. None captured the overwhelming feeling of electricity that came when their lips touched. Nothing compared to when he looked down on her, his hand lightly grazing her skin as he whispered her name. He was truly her other half. The missing piece of her puzzle. Without him, she'd be nothing.

Who would have thought; a vampire knowing nothing of her human life, and waking up alone with nothing but a face in her mind, could have such a perfect life with the perfect man.

She leaned her head against his chest, her nails digging into the back of his suit, pulling him tighter to her.

_**You found me,  
When no one else was lookin'.  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through,  
All of my confusion.  
The ups and the downs.  
And you still didn't leave,  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see.  
You found me..  
You found me..**_

Jasper lifted his hand, clenching the back of her neck as he leaned toward her. Placing his lips lightly against her forehead, he smiled at the lust that flowed from her. Leaning backward, he watched her eyes turn up to him as she winked.

He laughed lightly, his hands closing under her arms. Lifting her lightly from her feet, he wrapped his arms around the small of her back as he smiled.

Alice leaned agianst him, her tiny feet floating a foot above the ground as she giggled.

Jasper carried her through the dance, his eyes never leaving her face. This truly had to be a dream. This life he lived could not be real.

For so long he thought he was destined to a life of misery. So long he wandered the earth, a ghost to everyone around. How he longed for a death that would never come. Til he met Alice. Now he lived every moment to the fullest, with his angel at his side. He longed to live, to spend his immortal life with one woman alone.

_**And I was hiding,  
'Til you came along,  
And showed me where I belong.  
You found me,  
When no one else was lookin'.  
How did you know?  
How did you know?**_

The music slowed, picking up into a faster song as the two remained locked in their slow waltz.

Jasper lowered Alice to her feet, capturing her lips the moment she touched the ground. He smirked as he felt waves of different emotions hitting him from the people watching. The strongest was Charlie, who's emotions dwelled in disappointment and disapproval.

It didn't matter if a human didn't approve. Jasper knew from Edward Charlie was not fond of him being with Alice. That he saw him as a 'bad influence' or 'dangerous. Who was he to judge? He didn't know what it was like to live in complete darkness, waiting for the light that seemed so out of reach. And then to happen upon the sun, who takes your hand and pulls you into the light. He didn't know what it was like to love Alice.

And for her to love him was the greatest thing of all. That with all his faults and all his scars, she loved him unconditionally. It was better than the sweetest of human blood, the wildest of jaguars. It was better than anything he knew as human or vampire.

_**You found me,  
When no one else was lookin'.  
You found me,  
How did you know just where I would be?  
You broke through,  
All of my confusion.  
The ups and the downs,  
And you still didn't leave.  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see.  
The good and the bad,  
And the things in between.  
You found me..  
You found me..**_

He leaned backward, his fingers lacing in hers as she grinned up at him.

"When this is over, what do you want to do"? She said brightly, squeezing his hands.

Jasper smiled, his head shaking casually back and forth. "It matters not. As long as I'm with you". He whispered as she leaned forward, her lips hovering over his.

"Same here". She whispered crushing her lips against his as he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

**The END.. REVIEW PLEASE. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Under The Tropical Moon

**_Summary: A little fic about a trip Alice and Jasper took to Esme's island. (Set after Breaking Dawn. Told from Alice's point of view)_**

* * *

We rode in the speed boat, the white moon hanging high above us on the dark sky. I glanced up at Jasper beside me, a smile creeping up my face. The moonlight hit the side of his face, casting a blue glow over his pale skin. He seemed to glow with an otherworldly calm that I hadn't seen since our travels together so long ago.

I leaned against his shoulder, his arm opening to pull me against his chest. His eyes flashed down at me as his hand remained clenched around the steering wheel.

"I'm happy we did this". I whispered running my hand along his cheek as he grinned.

That smile, so rarely seen yet when it appeared my dead heart fluttered. His smile, this special one reserved only for me, was like a blue moon. Only appearing only in the rarest of times. I only ever saw it when we were alone. Yet even then it wasn't as pure as it was now. At those times he usually had something on his mind. Something he needn't be concerned about yet still was.

"I as well". He whispered, his head turning down to kiss the top of my head.

I glanced back over the dark ocean to the outline of the island.

"I wonder how badly Edward wrecked the bedroom". He smirked as I cringed. The last thing I wanted to think about was my brother and sister in law having sex. I tried so desperately to block that out when Edward made the decision the first time.

I stuck out my tongue listening to Jasper's casual laugh.

We slowed beside the pier, Jasper instantly shutting off the boat and leaping out onto the dock with his hand extended toward me. "Miss Alice". He said with a polite bow as I grinned. Climbing to my feet on the seat, I curtsied dramatically.

"That's Mrs. Witlock sir". I said as his eyes flashed deviously.

"I appologize ma'am". He whispered taking my hand gracefully in his own.

I squealed unconciously as he pulled his arm back, my body tumbling forward into his open arms. "Now that wasn't very gentlemanly." I said striking his chest lightly.

"Once again I appologize. I couldn't resist". He said with a wink as he leaned around me to grab our bags.

"I'll let that one go". I whispered taking his hand as we walked down the pier onto the sand.

His fingers laced between mine, as his eyes turned down toward me. I beamed up at him as I skipped away, my bare feet brushing across the sand. Running toward the house, I smiled at the sound of his footsteps as he sprinted to my side. I froze beside the front door, a vision flashing in my mind as Jasper fished out the keys from his pocket.

"Anything we need to be concerned about"? He whispered to me as I blinked.

"No. Nothing critical". I said with a smirk as he pushed the door open.

He glanced around, his eyes falling back on me as he shrugged. "The foundation is still standing."

My eyes narrowed unconsciously as I shook my head. "Well we should be concerned if it wasn't, that'd mean Bella was probably dead as a result."

He laughed heartedly, his finger flicking on the light switch swiftly.

I blinked as the lights flickered on, the outline of several pieces of furniture draped in sheets appeared in front of us. Jasper walked ahead of me, dropping the bags beside the couch as he looked toward the bedroom. "Well he changed the bed". He noted softly as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Are you just gonna analyze our brother's honey moon the whole time we're here"?

I laughed as his head whipped around, his smirk reappearing. I smiled as he flashed to my side, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist.

"Course not." He whispered trailing his lips down the back of my neck. "Merely making an observation".

"Well observe something else". I whispered looking over my shoulder at him. I was for some reason finding it very difficult to look at him. Perhaps it was his soft lips making paths across my skin.

His eyes flickered up at me, his smile widening. "You look simply stunning." He whispered as I shook my head.

"Cheese ball". I laughed as he chuckled.

"So my compliments are a little dated, shoot me".

"I wouldn't dream of it". I whispered clenching the back of his head in my hands. Pulling his lips roughly against mine I felt his hands clench my hips. I spun around, my lips enveloping his as he pressed me backward against the counter. Raking my hands down his chest beneath his shirt, I listened to him growl. I gasped as he lifted me from the ground, laying me across the marble countertop.

"Carefully Jaz". I whispered pulling away from his lips to look into his eyes. "Esme would be upset if she had replace the countertops as _well_".

His lips curled up at the corners as he laughed. "Yes love". He muttered, plucking me from the countertop and carrying me toward the living room.

I gasped as he dropped to his knees, balancing over me as I laid on the wood. His arms flexed impressively as he leaned forward, capturing my frenziedly. As we rolled across the hard wood floor our hands ripping at each others clothes obsessively, the night flew by.

Finally taking a moment to breath, I curled up against his bare chest. He placed one arm around my shoulders, sliding his other hand beneath his head. We stared up at the ceiling silently as the sounds of the island filled the air.

"Something about this place." He muttered absentmindedly. "It seems to spark unrestrained lust." He whispered turning toward me.

Running my fingers through his hair, I shrugged. "Perhaps it is the moon."

He frowned, his brows pulling together. "But there is a moon in Forks. And yet I have never felt quite so devious as I do here". He smirked as he traced his fingers down my side.

"Lets just chock it up to the sea air". I said with another shrug as he laughed.

"Okay." He whispered glancing at the master bedroom. "Sorry Esme". He muttered quickly as I frowned.

"Wha-" I stammered as I was whipped from the ground into his arms as he sprinted toward the dark bedroom.

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3 I Can't Stay Away

**_

* * *

_**

Summary: Alice and Jasper's flirtations at school may have gone too far this time..

**_

* * *

_**

They sat at the table, her hand trailing over his broad shoulders. Jasper spoke to Emmett, trying desperately to ignore the soft touches of his mate. He tested the emotions of the room; irritation from a few near by girls, curiosity from others, lust directed at Rosalie. He shook his head, his hand capturing Alice's hand swiftly as he turned toward her.

Her bright smile fluttered, causing his stomach to bubble with lust. She blinked quickly, her long lashes fluttering as he smirked.

"So what you think"? Emmett said gruffly as he looked at Jasper.

"Sure. Anytime". Jasper muttered still looking over Alice's face.

Her hand snaked from his, her fingers tracing small circles around his cheek.

"Dammit". Emmett growled, his elbow thudding on the table as he leaned his chin in his palm. "I wish Edward would hurry up and get back. It's sickening watching you two all day".

Alice's eyes flickered casually to Emmett before turning to the dark haired girl watching them from across the cafeteria. "He will soon. Two more days. He just doesn't want _her _to be an issue anymore". She said turning back to Jasper, her legs draping over his thighs.

"Stupid human girl". Emmett frowned as Rosalie elbowed him lightly.

"It's so stupid. It shouldn't even be an issue." She hissed glaring back at Bella. "She's so.. _Homely". _Her eyes narrowed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Alice smiled, her hands weaving through his hair, clenching loosely to the blond strands.

The bell rang in the distance and all the humans started filing out around them.

Alice frowned, her head bowing slightly as Jasper took her hand. "I suppose I better get to class." She whispered poking out her bottom lip.

"Oh waaaaa.." Emmett chimed. "One class to suffer through until you can get home and suck his face off." He laughed nodding to Jasper. "Come on Romeo, we got Chem".

Jasper smiled softly his hand cupping her cheek. "It's only an hour".

Alice sighed dramatically, her eyes turning up to the ceiling. "Alright," She said brightly, her lips pressing against Jasper's as she rose to her feet. "One hour". She whispered into his lips before pulling away.

Jasper blinked, a strong irresistible wave of lust emanating from Alice. Jumping to his feet, he reached out to her as she flitted quickly to the door.

"Come on you". Emmett said shoving a stack of books into Jasper's arms. "Today".

Jasper paused, his eyes shutting tightly as he shook his head. "Actually, I think I'm going to skip". He whispered looking back at the husky Cullen.

Emmett scoffed, his eyes rolling. "Cool. See you at home then". He said walking swiftly to join Rosalie at the door.

Jasper nodded, spinning on his heel and running in the opposite direction.

* * *

He sprinted around the back of the building, his eyes darting up toward the large windows high above.

"Come on and spike it"! A girl's voice echoed through the concrete as sounds of rubber squeaking across wood filled the air.

He smirked, leaping high into the air and catching the edge of the roof in his hand. Throwing himself backward, he crouched on all fours listening to the sounds inside the gym. Laying on his back with his hands behind his head, he proceeded to send waves of lust and ecstasy through the air.

_**This is wrong,  
I should be gone.  
Yet here we lay,  
'Cause I can't stay away.**_

Alice froze, her hand in mid air as her body was hit with a spear of lust. Blinking quickly, she shook the feeling off, her hand striking the ball a little harder than intended. She cringed as several girls from the opposing team hit the ground to avoid the supersonic volleyball.

"Sorry," She whispered quickly as murmurers broke out amongst the group.

Her eyes trailed up the walls of the gym, taking in every bolt and grain of the wood. Shaking her head, she turned back toward the ball that was rolling across the ground toward her. As she knelt to pick it up, a wave of ecstasy hit her so hard she nearly fainted. Narrowing her gaze, she scanned the gym once more. Clenching her fist tightly, she hit the ball over the net as the other team raced to hit it.

She jumped as another wave of lust tumbled over her, causing her skin to prick and her palms to sweat. _Damn Jasper, where are you?_ She thought, her eyes scrutinizing over the gym walls again.

She gasped as a feeling of love and passion enveloped her, throwing her off balance as she dove after the volleyball.

"Cullen?" The coach barked, her eyes narrowing. "What's the matter"?

Alice shook her head, her hand brushing over her forehead as she sighed. "Sorry." She whimpered closing her eyes. "I'm just feeling a little faint".

"Do you need to see the nurse"? She said as Alice nodded vigorously. "Very well, go then".

Alice walked slowly toward the locker rooms, her eyes turning toward the ceiling. _Oh Jasper, you are going to get it.._

_**Roses bloom,  
In your dirty room.  
I come to play,  
'Cause I can't stay away.  
No I can't stay away..**_

Jasper walked casually through the halls, using his gift on Alice smoothly. He listened to her grunt as she threw the door of the locker room backward.

"Oh Jaz.." She growled as he paused beside the door. "Don't come in here, there's another girl in here". She whispered as she walked past the lockers.

She looked around slowly, her eyes trailing up the walls. Standing beside her locker, she spoke to the empty air. "You are soo getting it when we get home. I know you're listening". She whispered as she pulled her white tank top over her head. "That little stunt was clever I'll give you that". She muttered removing her shoes quickly.

She smirked as the window above the toilet's creaked open, steady footsteps echoing across the tile floor.

"You are a terrible liar love." He said idly as he glided around the lockers.

"You don't know that Jaz. Another girl might have been in here. Her scent blocked by everything here, then what? You'd look pretty bad coming in her". She retorted, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Well I suppose I would have to apologize for doing this". He muttered clenching her back as he leaned forward. "But since there isn't anyone but you," His lips hovered over hers as she breathed heavily.

"You don't have to appologize". She said closing the space between them swiftly.

_**I'm conflicted,  
I inhale now I'm addicted.  
To this place,  
To you babe,  
I can't stay away.  
Can't stay away.  
We get up, we go down,  
Then we go one more round.  
It's wrong, they say,  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away..  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away..**_

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his mouth covered hers. Pulling on the back of his hair, he kept his lips pressed into hers as they breathed in unison.

Jasper's hands trailed down her backside as he moaned softly into her lips. Clinging to her thighs, he drew her from her feet and thudded her back against the locker. Alice moaned, her lips pulling backward as his tongue glided down her neck. He pressed her roughly back into the locker as the metal creaked loudly.

"Someone will hear". She whispered into his ear, her lips grazing his skin.

Jasper chuckled, his hands floating over her hips toaward the straps of her bra. "And what will you have me do? Stop"?

_**I was numb,  
For you I come.  
Night and day,  
And I can't stay away,  
No I can't stay away.**_

Alice giggled, her head shaking back and forth as his lips touched against her collar bone. "No.. Why would I let you stop what you started"? She muttered, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"I started?" He said with an eyebrow raised as Alice nodded. "You're the one letting your emotions lure me here. You know I couldn't resist".

Alice nodded again, her chin leaning into the nape of his neck. "Yeah I know." She whispered tugging at the zipper of his jacket as she smiled.

Jasper smiled, shrugging out of the jacket and thrusting it into her open locker as he kissed her. He pressed his chest into her, keeping her against the lockers as he removed his shirt fluidly.

"Oooh.. Tempting Jaz.. You're not planning on something happening here are you"? She teased as he shrugged.

"Now you know I rarely plan anything when it comes to things like this".

"But you did plan that stunt in the gym". Alice said kissing his neck as his hands closed around back.

"True love. Very true".

_**I wish I could,  
Leave and never return.  
Baby, I know I should,  
But for you I'd burn.**_

He kissed her lips, his tongue running along her teeth as her mouth parted.

Alice breathed against his lips, her hands flying over his bare chest as they kissed. Her eyes flashed open, turning toward the door. "Jaz". She whispered into his jaw as he followed her eyes.

"Right". He said quickly slamming the locker shut as he turned and sprinted toward the showers. Closing the opaque glass door as the door of the locker room swung open.

Alice gasped mutely as his lips pushed into her skin, his hands clenching her sides tightly. "Jasper". She whispered softly as he shook his head.

His chin tilted toward her face, his smile gleaming. "Sssh. Otherwise they'll know we're here". He said with a wink as she shook her head.

"You're something else". She muttered, her lips lowering toward his neck. Sucking and biting his skin, she listened to Jasper moan softly in her ear.

_**Stay away  
'Cause I can't stay away.**_

His hands shot to her wrists, pressing them backward into the tile as his lips reached her lips once more.

The chatter of the girls in the locker room filled the air as Jasper and Alice moaned mutely in the shower.

Alice clenched his hair, jerking his head backward so she had better acess to his most vulnerable part of his body. Licking and kissing the sensitive skin behind his ear, she smiled at his stiffled moans. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she continued her teasing as the voices of the other girls grew nearer.

"Alice." Jasper moaned as his eyes flickered open and closed. "Please. I cannot take anymore of this, we have to-"

"No no Jaz.. You brought this on." She whispered slyly as she glanced down at the growing buldge in his jeans.

Jasper growled softly, pushing Alice back into the wall roughly. Stunned gasps echoed in the locker room as the florescent lights trembled.

"It's going to take alot more than that to make me stop Jaz". She whispered kissing her way down his chest as her fingers raked across his skin.

_**I'm conflicted,  
I inhale now I'm addicted.  
To this place,  
To you babe,**_

Jasper clenched his mouth shut, his head rolling backward as Alice trailed kisses further down his body. He choked back a moan as her tongue slowly glided across the skin just above to top of his jeans. He watched her glide back toward his lips, her hands floating over his skin. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her roughly against him as he leaned back against the wall.

"What the heck"? A girl's voice chimed as the lights shook once more.

Jasper smirked as he leaned into Alice's lips, his hands closing firmly around the sides of her face. Opening his eyes, he stared down at her as she smiled.

**_I can't stay away.  
Can't stay away.  
We get up, we go down,  
Then we go one more round,  
It's wrong, they say.  
I can't stay. I can't stay away,_**

Alice bit her lip, her brows rising as the bell rang and the girls hurried out of the locker room. Looking up at Jasper, she tilted her head to her side.

"We'll finish this at home little one". He whispered as she grinned, her arms circling his waist.

"Can't wait." She said as he touched his lips to her hand, leading her from the shower into the empty locker room..

_**No I can't stay. I can't stay away.**_

* * *

**THE END.. Review and tell me what you thought of it. :) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Emotional Babysitter

**_What do you get when you mix an emotional vampire and a vampire /human hybrid child? A very odd pairing yes. And an interesting babysitting venture. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Jasper laid back on his bed, his hands folded under his head. The house was quiet, too quiet even for vampires. The usual mockings of Emmett, the soft hums of Esme, the clicking of piano keys by Edward. Nothing. Nothing but Alice's shuffling through her closet. She sifted through her clothes, examining each item silently.

"So where are you going"? Jasper muttered lazily as Alice looked up at him.

"Shopping with Edward and Bella". She said brightly.

Jasper groaned, his eyes rolling as he looked at the ceiling. "Is that so"?

"Yeah." She grinned, her hands closed around a grey sweater dress. "I'm going to restock their closet." She looked up at the ceiling of the closet, her gaze going blank.

Leaning up into a sitting position, Jasper watched her turn toward him with eyebrows raised. "That's interesting." She giggled as he frowned.

"What"? He whispered as she whipped off her dress, sliding the grey dress on fluidly.

"You'll see". She smirked as the front door opened, the scent of their siblings floating up the stairs. "We're here Bells". She grinned jogging toward him.

"Tell me what you saw". Jasper whispered wrapping his hands around her waist.

Alice smiled, her hand brushing across his cheek. Turning her head, she stared at the door as Bella stepped into the room.

"Hey." She said hesitantly, her eyes flashing toward Jasper.

Alice leaned forward, her lips pressing lightly to Jasper's. "Meet you downstairs". She sang dancing past Bella into the hall.

Jasper sat backward, his eyes turning slowly up to their newest sister.

Bella looked equally as uncomfortable as she shifted from foot to foot. After receiving a wave of calm from Jasper, she smiled pleasantly. "Jasper". She said softly, her eyes locking with his. She smiled hesitantly, biting lightly on her lower lip. "I need a favor."

Jasper tensed, his eyes turning toward the floor. "Yes Bella"? He muttered looking slowly back at her eyes.

Bella smiled lightly as she turned and stared at the closet. Taking a long breath, she spoke quickly. "I need you to watch Reneesme for a few hours".

"What"? Jasper said recoiling from her slightly. Sighing heavily, he shook his head. "Surely Bella there is someone better than me".

"Carlisle is at the hospital and Emmett, Esme and Rosalie are hunting."

"And Jacob"?

"At a pack meeting".

"Charlie"? Jasper said trying desperately to remember anyone in Forks more suitable for watching Reneesme than him.

Bella shook her head. "Please Jasper". She whispered looking at him from under her long eye lashes. "She thinks the world of you".

Jasper jumped to his feet, pacing the floor of the room. "Bella you know I would but.." He looked toward the ceiling, mentally searching his mind for an excuse. Finding nothing he let out a sigh."I'm not good with children".

Bella raised her eyebrows, her hand hanging on her hip. "Technically she has the mind of a teen by now."

Jasper tried again. "What if she gets bored"?

"Come one Jaz. I promise she won't be bothersome".

"It isn't that".

"Please". Bella smiled widely, bobbing up and down on her toes.

Jasper finally relented, his shoulders slumping. "Very well".

Bella clapped her hands together as she turned toward the door. "We'll be back in five hours". She said quickly before dashing down stairs.

"Five hours!?" Jasper called, running toward the staircase. He growled as Alice's porche's enguine roared, the tires screeching as they tore out of the driveway. He walked quickly down the staircase, Reneesme waiting for him at the bottom in a blue dress.

"Uncle Jaz". She said brightly leaping into his arms.

"Hey". Jasper muttered as she placed her hand against his cheek.

"Can I hear one of your stories"? She said as Jasper carried her into the living room.

"I think my stories are a bit gruesome for you". He smirked as Nessie frowned.

"Uncle Jaz". She groaned, folding her arms.

Jasper looked down at her as he sat in the armchair. "Maybe later".

"Fine". Reneesme said leaping off his lap and sprawling out on the floor.

"Did they give you anything to do"? he muttered leaning back in the chair.

Reneesme looked up at him brightly. "No.." She grinned. "Daddy said you'd entertain me".

Jasper frowned, his eyes narrowing as he turned toward the window.

"Ok uncle Jaz. How bout hide and seek"? She said jumping to her feet and clapping her hands. "I'll hide".

Jasper nodded, his hands pressing over his eyes. He jumped as Reneesme leaped onto his lap, her lips hovering over his knuckles.

"Don't peek, or I'll beat you up".

"I'm sure". He smirked as Reneesme flashed up the stairs.

Counting silently to ten, he jumped out of the chair, his eyes searching around the living room. "Oh Nessie". he called creeping slowly into the kitchen. As he listened to the still air of the house, he picked up a distinct fluttering heartbeat. Gliding up the stairs, he darted toward Carlisle's office. Pressing against the door, he listened to Reneesme's racing heart. "Oh Nessie". He whispered clenching the doorknob tightly.

He stepped into the study, his eyes trailing up the walls. Breathing steadily, he glided toward the desk.

"Nessie"? He whispered as a faint scratching echoed in the room. He smirked as a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his neck, Nessie's hot breath washing over his skin.

"Got you uncle Jazzy". She hummed in his ear as he glanced back at her.

"Jazzy"? He said, his eye brow raising.

"Aunt Alice calls you that doesn't she? I've heard her".

Jasper smiled, his hands wrapping around her small torso. "Yes little one she is the only one who calls me that. If you were someone else you'd probably get hit". He said holding her in front of him.

"Like uncle Emmett"? She smirked leaning her arms on his large hands. Looking into his amber eyes, she spoke slowly. "You guys play fight all the time. Will you teach me to fight"?

Jasper's expression hardened, his eyebrows furrowing. "No."

"But why"!? She chimed.

Jasper held her to his chest as he walked smoothly out of the room. "You don't want to fight." He whispered darkly as Nessie's eyes flashed over his many scars.

"You've fought lots haven't you"?

"Tons". Jasper said grimly as he glided down the steps.

"Is that before you met aunt Alice?"

"Very perceptive". He said turning into the kitchen and setting her on the counter. "You hungry"?

She nodded vigorously, her hand folding on her lap. "Mac and cheese please". She giggled as Jasper smiled.

"That much I can do." He said turning toward the cabinets they had stocked specifically for her. "You would think being a hundred sixteen years old my cooking skills would have improved. But sadly they have not".

Reneesme watched him silently as he filled a pot of water setting it on the stove. "Uncle Jaz". She whispered as he looked at her. "When were you born"?

He paused, his hand clenched loosely around a metal spoon. "That depends on what you interpretation of the word 'born' is".

She blinked slowly, her eyes turning toward the window. "Daddy says we're not born vampires. That we are made". She looked at him, her eyes glimmering with a perception far beyond her childlike appearance. "When were you made"?

Jasper stopped again, his eyes boring holes in the pot of water. "I don't think that is a very appropriate conversation".

"Please". She said softly, her eyes turned up at his face.

Jasper let out a sigh, his eyes flashing toward the fridge. "I was made by a woman named Maria. During the Civil War".

Her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open slightly. "Was she mean"? She whispered staring at his sullen expression.

Jasper closed his eyes, his hand stirring the spoon across the bottom of the pot. "Yes."

"Why did you stay with her"?

Jasper fell silent again, his chest rising as he breathed steadily. "She is very.. Persuasive." He looked up at her confused expression. "Not everyone has gifts that are harmless. Maria's was that you feel completely bound to her. She is the only one who exists, she becomes your world."

"And so you left"?

"Yes. With two others, Peter and Charolette."

"And then you made aunt Alice"?

Jasper nodded quickly, his mood brightening as he dropped the bag of macaroni into the pot. "Yes." He smiled lightly at her for the first time in their entire conversation. "I'm very grateful she found me".

"Me too". Nessie said brightly. "I missed you guys alot when you were gone".

Jasper smiled, his head turning down toward the pot. "We didn't want to leave, but we had to."

"I know". She watched him pour the pasta into a bowl, sprinkling the powder cheese over it.

He walked toward her smoothly, the metal bowl clenched in his hands. Scooping her from the counter, he leaned her against his hip as he walked into the living room. Placing her on the couch he flicked on the TV. "Uncle Jaz". Renesme said as he sat beside her. "Did you know Grandpa Charlie doesn't like you"?

Jasper laughed hearttedly as he leaned backward. "Yes. I've picked that up from the beginning."

"I heard Mommy talking about it once. He's scared of you. He thinks you are dangerous".

"That is true though".

"I don't think you're dangerous". She muttered scooping a spoonful of macaroni into her mouth.

"You only see one side." He whispered darkly staring at his scarred hands. "I've killed alot of people. Vampire and human alike."

Nessie remained unphased as he spoke so grimly. "Only because you had to."

"Yeah". he said staring at the TV.

"Aunt Alice said you don't like hurting people".

"That is true". He said slowly as she watched him silently.

Jasper stiffened as Reneesme scooted over on the couch, leaning into his side with the bowl on her lap. "At least you don't have to kill anymore. Grandpa Carlisle won't let you". Jasper nodded, his hand brushing over her hair.

"Only unless one of us is in danger".

Reneesme yawned, her tiny arms stretching into the air. "Yeah".

They fell silent as they watched TV, finally several hours later, Nessie fell asleep. Jasper leaned back on the couch, his head turned toward the ceiling, his eyes shut tightly. He jumped as a pair of lips pressed to his adam's apple, his eyes flashing open.

"Hey baby sitter". Alice said seductively as she leaned over the back of the couch.

Reaching his hand toward her slim face, he smiled.

"Was it as torturous as you thought?"

"I didn't say it would be torturous for me. I was thinking about her sake."

"Why? You're a great baby sitter". She said jumping onto the arm of the couch.

"With the exception of being a monster". He muttered stroking her cheek.

"Oh stop." She said as Bella and Edward walked in the door.

"Thanks Jaz". Edward muttered looking at the sleeping child.

"Yeah."

Bella strode into the room, her eyes on the large mixing bowl on Nessie's lap. "Gueez Jaz, a bit much. What is that? The whole box"?

His eyes flickered down to the bowl and then back at Bella. "She could stand to gain a few pounds".

Edward smiled, collecting the sleeping child into his arms. "Ah. No harm done''. Looking at Bella, he smiled. "Shall we take the stuff home"?

Bella nodded as she appeared at Jasper's side, her hand gliding through his hair. "Thanks again Jaz".

Jasper shrugged as the two disappeared out the window. Looking up at Alice, she watched her slide onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned his head against hers. "No wonder you were laughing earlier."

"I knew you'd do fine". She whispered, her hands snaking around his neck. "Perhaps you should go pro. You can watch all the vampire/ human hybrid children". She giggled as he frowned.

"Let's not and say we did." He whispered pressing his lips into hers.

* * *

**THE END.. :) Review please**


	5. Chapter 5 Hanging By A Moment

**_Alice and Jasper stumble upon a carnival after a few months of traveling together. In this place littered with humans, Jasper clings to Alice, realizing he cannot live without her. _**

**_Kudo's to Lifehouse. :) Enjoy! Jasper POV_**

* * *

It had been three months since the diner, and meeting Alice. Three months since my life drastically changed.

I never knew such peace in my entire existance. I never felt the need to smile so often as I did when I was with her. Alice. So pure. So sweet and kind. There were so many things for one to love about her. From her bubbly optimistic attitude, to her ever present smiles, to how beautiful she looked when she stared up through her long lashes.

I shook my head roughly. Alice was consuming my thoughts far too often. Surely this was not appropriate considering I barely knew her. What would she say if I told her I thought of her so often. How my mind wandered into fanatsies about her at any given moment. Surely she would be offended.

We walked through the forest, the moon light shining through the bare trees onto the grass below our feet. Alice had her hand wrapped tightly around my forearm, her eyes flickering up at me every few moments. If I were still alive I would have blushed. What could she possibly see that would make her look upon me so often? It couldn't be my looks, no definetely not that. What with all the many cresent shaped scars littering my skin. A constant reminder of my dark past. No. There had to be something else she saw. But what?

I slid my hands in my pockets, unintentionally brushing her hand across my ribs as I did. Her eyes turned to me again, her smile bright as she looked up at me.

"You're eyes are lightening". She said brightly as I nodded.

My eyes, once dark crimson orbs were now fading into a brownish yellow. They would never be as prestine and beautiful as Alice's. And I would never be as pure as her.

"That is good. I suppose".

"It is. I saw us finding the Cullen's when your eyes were amber". She grinned at her feet.

"Have you seen anything else of them"?

Her head shot back up as she smiled wider. "They're in Alaska, with another group of vegetarians". She giggled softly. "They're a covent of mostly women, one of the girls likes Edward".

"Our soon to be brother"? I asked as she nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Edward has no interest though". She smiled up at the path we were walking on. "I suppose he just hasn't found the right person yet".

I nodded slowly, my eyes turning toward the sky. I could definetely relate to Edward. So long I felt lost in the world, unable to find the piece my heart lacked. I felt complete with Alice, though she wouldn't know it. The more I thought of my growing feelings for Alice, the more uncomfortable I became.

Alice seemed to enjoy my company, though I rarely spoke. But that couldn't be love. She wouldn't feel such a thing for me.

I sighed, Alice's eyes turned toward me quickly.

"Is something the matter"? She whispered, her hand tightening on my arm.

My skin pricked with electricity as she touched me, shaking my head slowly I glanced down at her. "No. I'm alright".

Alice nodded, her eyes turning back toward the trees. "We should be somewhere near Victoria". She noted softly.

Staring over her short hair and narrow face, I felt myself being pulled toward her.

Alice had such a grasp on my body, more so than even Maria. Everything about her drew me toward her. Her eyes, her tiny hands, her lips. I snapped back, my eyes quickly turning toward the sky.

I needed to stop thinking about her like that. Somehow I needed to control myself.

Alice deserved the best parts of me. True she deserved my attention, but not a growing obession. Even though I gave up my whole previous existance, placing my life in the hands of a woman I barely knew. Betting everything on a future that she had foreseen. But it didn't matter. Alice was here, and hopefully she'd stay with me forever. If she wanted to of course.

**_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where i Started  
Chasing after you_**

I sucked in a deep breath, the scents of the forest flowing into my nostrils. Pine, soil, lilac, deer, mice.. Something else. Charcoal, sweat, and human blood.

Alice had smelt this as well, her eyes widening as she tightened her grip on my arm. "Jasper do you know what that is"?

"No". I whispered looking down at her as she grinned.

"Try harder, focus".

Easier said than done with her here. I closed my eyes, my nostrils flaring as I breathed deeply. Different scents met me this time. Animals; Elephants, lions, and bears. People; Women, men, children. My throat burned as I attempted to focus.

"What is that"? I said opening my eyes and looking down at Alice.

"Come on. I'll show you". She smiled, her fingers weaving into mine as she broke into a sprint.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you,  
letting go of all i've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.**_

The trees flashed by as we ran, miles flying beneath our feet. Finally the forest broke, a strange sight opening up to us in a large clearing beside the road.

My eyes widened as I took in the entire scene. A strange giant, wheel like thing stood thirty feet tall, people sitting in small benches on it. A giant tent stood a few feet away, the concentration of the animal's scents focused there. Wooden booths with crowds of people gathered in front of them with brightly colored signs. And there were trucks with lines of people standing in front of them buying hot dogs and other snacks.

Alice spun toward me, her hand clenching my other hand as she looked up at me.

"Do you know what this is"? She said bouncing up and down excitedly.

I shook my head dumbly. I never seen such a strange spectacle.

"It's a carnival!" She chimed, nearly jumping out of her skin with anticipation. "You've never been to one"?

I shook my head again, my eyes turning down to her. "No. Peter, Charolette and I usually avoided places with lots of people. It was too tempting."

"Well come on". She sqeaked tugging on my hand.

I remained frozen, my years of self evaluation told me not to move. She looked up at me, her brows pulled together. "I- I cannot Alice." I stammered looking down at her. "It has been to soon. I don't think I am ready, what if something happens". My hands began to tremble as the reality of my frailty sunk in. I wasn't ready to be surrounded my hordes of humans pulsing with fresh blood. It was far too tempting.

Alice squeezed my hand tightly, her eyes locking into mine. I knew then there was no point in arguing with. "Don't worry Jasper. Nothing will happen." Her hand released my hand as she grabbed my arm. "I won't let anything happen to you". She smiled brightly up at me as I nodded slowly. Falling into step with her, we entered the strange 'carnival'.

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking,  
completely incomplete.  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me.**_

We walked down the dirt path between the booths, my eyes flashing wildly at every human that passed. Alice's hand remained closed tightly on my arm as her other hand interlaced with mine. I looked down at her as we passed a crowd of people watching a man swallow a sword. Gasps and murmurs swept through the crowd as waves of concern and shock hit me.

I tightened my grip on Alice's hand as we passed a group of young girls. I held her tiny hand in a vice grip as I tried to surpress the burning in my throat.

"Good Jasper. You're doing great". She said warmly as she looked up at me.

_**Now.. i'm falling even more in love with you,  
letting go of all i've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you.**_

"Come on, let's have fun". She said leading me toward the tent full of animals.

As we sat on the steel benches under the big top. Elephants painted with flowers and clouds were strolled out in front of the crowd. Clowns and girls in brightly colored dresses danced in the center ring. I froze as they brought out the lion, the crowd gasping as a man in a red suit taunted the beast.

I stiffened as Alice curled up next to me, her arm wrapping around my waist as she leaned her head against my shoulder. Carefully lifting my arm, I draped it over her shoulder as she grinned happily. I felt myself smiling as well as I felt happiness and contentment flowing freely from her.

This was the thing I was missing all my life. Her. Alice. My missing piece. If I had no other reason to exist on this earth but Alice, I was content with that. She understood me and liked being with me. She made me happy and at ease. I could very well get used to this for the rest of our endless lives.

_**I'm living for the only thing i know,  
i'm running and not quite sure where to go.  
I don't know what i'm diving into,  
just hanging by a moment here with you.**_

The show ended with a 'death defying' dive from one of the clowns on a twenty foot high platform, into a pool of water. As we walked out of the tent, Alice wrapped both arms around my waist, her head leaning against my chest.

Everything seemed to be right. I was no longer bothered by the smell of blood of the humans passed me. I didn't feel a need to drain a passing child or the beasts in the cages in the tent. Though it hadn't been long that I started living my live with renewed optimisium, I still felt at peace. It was almost as if nothing could blot out the constant ray of sunshine in my arms.

_**There's nothing else to lose,  
nothing left to find.  
There's nothing in the world,  
that could change my mind.  
There is nothing else  
there is nothing else...**_

"Is there anything you want to do"? Alice said looking up at me warmly.

My eyes flickered away to the giant wheel glowing against the dark night sky.

"That's a Ferris wheel, I haven't been on one as a vampire. Though I'm not sure if I've been on one as a human either.. And you haven't been on one at all, so maybe we can try"? She stared into my eyes with the same look she had given me earlier. That look would be troublesome down the road, as it could make me do whatever she wanted. But for now I didn't mind.

"Alright. Let's try". I said taking her hand tightly in my own as we walked in the direction of the 'Ferris Wheel'.

_**Desperate for changing,  
Starving for truth.  
Closer where i Started,  
Chasing after you.**_

Alice danced her way in front of me, her hand fishing inside of her coat pocket. Handing the man a coin, she dragged me toward one of the benches.

I eyed it wearily. It didn't look all too safe. Though being a vampire I didn't fear death, much less a fall from thirty feet, what concerned me was Alice. What if something went wrong and she fell off. She wouldn't be able to protect herself using her vampire abilities, and I wouldn't be able to do something that might expose us. The idea was too hard to think about.

Climbing onto the bench beside her, I opened my arm as she leaned against me.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you,  
letting go of all i've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you.**_

The wheel began to steadily move, our seat climbing higher and higher into the air. I squeezed Alice's shoulder as the ground faded beneath us. Though the height was not a problem, I still clung to her protectively. If she noticed she didn't say anything, just merely kept smiling.

Looking over the edge of the rail, my heightened senses allowed me to see farther than the humans. The forest looked so large and dense, hard to believe that we were just strolling through it. Well, hard to believe for a human.

"It's beautiful". Alice whispered, her hand resting against my stomach.

I glanced down at her, her pink lips just a few inches from my own. Dammit! My mind was going there again! It was not proper to think of Alice such a way when we were not even married. And how could I ask her to marry me after just three months?

She smiled up at me, her fingers pressing into my stomach.

Letting out a sigh, I lifted my hand. Without thinking, I pressed my fingers against her cheek, gently sweeping back the hair from her face. "Thank you for staying with me." I muttered aimlessly, being so lost in her eyes I let myself ramble. "I know it cannot be easy traveling with a lost cause".

_**Im living for the only thing i know,  
i'm running and not quite sure where to go.  
I don't know what i'm diving into,  
just hanging by a moment here with you.**_

Alice frowned, her lower lip pushing out as she shook her head. "You're not a lost cause".

"I'm no good at this thing. Every human I pass I want to kill". I sighed, my eyes turning toward my feet. "Only when I'm near you do I feel something other than thirst."

What was wrong with me? Was there no filter left on my brain? Words just kept spilling over my lips like water in a river. I had to monitor what I say lest I say too much.

"What is that"? She whispered, her hand gliding up my chest.

I quivered as her fingers moved up my chest toward my neck. Blinking quickly, I shook away the mental image that was unfolding in my mind.

Alice's eyes widened, her gaze breaking mine as she looked away.

Dammit! That's what happened when you didn't control your emotions. God, what could my emotions have revealed to her?

Her eyes turned back to mine quickly as she smiled.

_**Just hanging by a moment..**_

"Alice I-" I began yet lost my train of thought when she looked at me.

"It's okay Jaz. I know you'll tell me when you feel ready." She whispered leaning backward away from me.

My eyes remained on her face as she brushed her fingers across the top of my hand. Unable to find the filter, I spoke quickly.

"Alice, when I'm with you I feel a peace I have never known." She looked up at me, her face a blank mask of mild interest. "I-I don't really know what this is or what you see in me but-" I grunted to myself as she giggled. I was rattling on like an ignorant hick, I had to get my thoughts in order. "I- I don't ever want to be apart from you. When I'm with you I don't feel like such a- a.." I paused taking a long breath. "A monster".

**_Hanging by a moment.._**

Alice looked up at me silently, her eye lashes fluttering as she blinked. She raised her hand, her fingers brushing lightly through my hair.

For some reason her touch invoked an animalistic lust inside of me. Something about her skin brushing against mine, drove my mind into dangerous territory. Looking down at her silently, I prayed she hadn't felt my growing lust.

"Jasper you're not a monster. You never have been". I opened my mouth to protest but she placed her finger against my lips. The lust bubbled to the surface as my mind swirled inside my skull. "You've lived a difficult life, I will never know such a life.. But I know what the future holds for you. You are a good person, a good friend, a loyal companion-" Her voice trailed off as she whispered the last words. "A wonderful lover." She snapped her eyes back to my face as she smiled. "Never in my visions have I seen you as a monster. Even when I awoke and your face was the first thing I saw."

Her fingers trailed along my cheek as I shuttered.

"Your heart is pure Jasper. I know it". Her fingers rested against my collar bone as she fell silent.

My mind went black as I leaned foward, my fingers pressing against the underside of her chin. I watched her eyes flash up at me, curiosity flickering through them. Closing my eyes, I lowered my lips toward hers.

**_Hanging by a moment..._**

It was soft at first, a quick brush as our lips met. A spark traveled through her lips into my body, awakening every nerve. I jumped as her arms wrapped around my neck, her hands tugging on my hair forcefully. She pulled me roughly against her lips, her mouth opening as we crashed into each other. My hand snapped up from my side, closing around the back of her head and pulling her lips deeper into mine.

This is what I missed all my life. It was different from the kisses I shared with Maria. Soft, pure, lust bubbling beneath the surface but above all beautiful. Alice would be all I would need ever, I knew it instantly.

As we parted, I stared down into those perfect orbs I watched so often. This was my place. My home. This is where I needed to be. In her eyes... Forever....

**_Hanging by a moment here with you.._**

* * *

**THE END. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!! :)**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Well In My Opinion

**Charlie gives his opinion on Jasper and Alice's relationship. very cynical and kind of intrusive. :)**

**

* * *

**

Alice sat in the living room with Charlie and Bella, the other Cullens lingering around the house. The elder swan looked from his daughter to his surrogate one sitting in the arm chair across from him. She was louging in the chair, her finger curling lazily around a strand of her hair as she stared at the ceiling. Bella was watching him carefully, making sure his stares didn't last too long.

Alice's eyes seemed to go blank as they usually did, as if her mind were a TV and someone changed the channel and made the screen static. She blinked quickly, her smile appearing on her slim face.

Charlie jumped as an eerie prescence entered the room. Tall, blond, thin like a swimmer, one of the older Cullen's glided into the room.

Charlie watched silently as the boy flashed a nervous smile at him before appearing at Alice's side. He leaned over the back of the chair, his hands tracing down Alice's shoulder as she beamed up at him.

"Where you going love"? She whispered softly as he leaned around the chair to kneel in front of her.

"Emmett and I are going for a _drive_". He said lightly, his fingers brushing across the top of her head. "Be back in oh say, two hours." He grinned at her as Alice placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay. Don't get into trouble". She said with a wink as Jasper smiled, his lips pressing firmly into hers.

Charlie tensed as he passed, the cool aura surrounding him leaving the room as he disappeared.

Charlie loved most of the Cullens, Carlisle was a trusted member of the community of couse. Edward, well he had his reservations for different reasons that pertained to his daughter and grand daughter. Esme was a dream, so kind and sweet. Emmett, well he was like most of the troublesome kids in Forks. Rosalie, a bit stuck up yet still polite toward him. Then there was Jasper.

There was just something about him he didn't trust. Some dark intention lurking behind his glassy yellow eyes. Something seemed sinsiter about him, as if he were hiding some dark secret. Not to mention he seemed so old. The way he talked 'Yes sir'. 'No ma'am' it was _too_ polite. He liked manners as much as the next person but this kid acted as if he were from a different time period. And the way he hung onto Alice was definetely disturbing. Clinging to her like a possession. It was unnatural, even for teens in love, someone could not be as possesive as him. Acting as if he'd rip someone's head off if someone touched her.

He heard Edward snicker from the kitchen as he played with Reneesme.

Looking back at Alice he cleared his throat. He debated if it were appropriate to question their relationship in thier own home. Sure they were now his inlaws yet it was definetely a personal matter.

He caught a glimpse of Bella eyeing him as he looked at Alice.

"Alice". He said as she looked up at him quickly.

"Yes Charlie"? She sang as he shifted in the chair, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"How does all this work? This whole.. Pairing off thing? Like you and Jasper, it's like you two are connected at the hip."

"Among other things". Edward called from the kitchen as he chuckled.

"Dad". Bella said sternly as she floated toward the couch. "Is this gonna become an interrogation"? She said with narrowed eyes.

"No Bells". He said waving his hand as her face remained skeptical.

"Bella. Let Charlie say what he has to". Alice said lightly from the chair.

Charlie cleared his throat again, his hands folding under his chin. "It's just like.. Everyone here is.. Together".

Edward chuckled again as he walked into the room with Reneesme on his hip.

Alice smiled casually. "Well kind of. We're very close".

"I didn't mean in that way."

"Dad". Bella said as he waved her off.

"I mean how did this happen? Everyone paring off".

Bella rolled her eyes as she leaned her head into her hand. "Oh god dad"!

Alice laughed softly. "Well Charlie. We've all kind of grown up with each other."

"I know that. You guys haven't dated other people? Only each other"? He cringed as he said the last part of the sentence.

"Oh we've dated other people. Jasper was with this girl Maria for a while. I met her". She said lightly as she looked at the ceiling. "It just didn't work out being with other people."

"Well I can understand that but.." Charlie blushed slightly as Bella groaned. "I mean it's just.. You guys are so.. so serious. It's like you all are already married. I mean I'm not one to talk I was married young too but..." He rambled on as everyone watched him silently. "You've got to _experience_ other people before you get so intensely involved with someone-"

"Dad"! Bella barked. "That's totally innappropriate"!

Alice laughed again, her hand raised into the air. "Let him speak Bella, he is your father. He can have an opinion. I value his opinion as I do Carlisle's" She looked back athim smoothly. "You were saying"?

Charlie started fidgeting with his hands, motioning out his thoughts. "I mean, you two. How long have you guys been together anyway"?

Alice smiled, biting lightly on her lip. "A while. It feels like I've known him my whole life."

"Exactly, you've never thought of being with someone else? Even dating another guy"?

Alice looked at the ceiling, her eye lashes batting gracefully. "Not really. Jasper was my first. I never really thought of anyone else as I have him. He's everything to me. I love him".

Charlie frowned, his point was obviously not getting through to her. "Well I mean that's fine but.. he's.. interesting". He said gruffly as Bella groaned.

"You've got that right". Edward muttered as Reneesme touched his cheek.

"I mean.. No offense".

"None taken. Jasper is odd. He's like no one I've ever met and ever will meet. He's the one person who can still surprise me".

Edward snickered as Charlie sighed.

"Well.. That's my opinion". Charlie said as Alice smiled graciously. "But honestly.. Carlisle doesn't let you all be _intimate _with each other here does he"?

"Okay dad I think that's quite enough"! Bella said leaping to her on his arm, she yanked him to his feet. "I told you no interrogating so I think it's time to go!"

"Bells, I didn't mean offense-"

"Save it dad it's too late now"! Bella said shoving on his back, pushing him toward the door.

"Alice I appologize if I was too forward"! He called over his shoulder as Bella pushed him onto the porch.

"No problem Charlie"! Alice yelled as Bella pulled Charlie into his cruiser and started the enguine.

"Well that was interesting". Edward said as the car screeched out of the driveway.

Alice giggled, folding her legs on the chair. "Everyone's allowed to have their opinion."

"Even if you won't listen to it". Edward said sliding into Charlie's empty chair.

"Exactly". She whispered turning toward the window as Jasper leaped into the room. "Come here Jazzy". She sang as she hugged him tightly.


	7. Chapter 7 Far Away

**New Moon. When Alice leaves Jasper to save Bella and Edward. **

**

* * *

**

_"Jasper I have to go"! Alice yelled, her eyes pouring invisible tears. "Bella might be hurt, or dead"! _

_"How do you know she's dead Alice"? Jasper said sternly, his arms folded tightly over his chest. _

_"I just do Jaz, what do you think would happen if she jumped off a cliff? She's not in the right state of mind!" _

_"Alice she's survived this long, why would she kill herself now"?_

_"I don't know Jaz. What if Edward was wrong? What if she couldn't move on? What if-" _

_Jasper grabbed her shoulders firmly his eyes burning into hers. "Alice listen to yourself. 'What if'. What if you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion? She's probably fine". _

_"Jasper she's not. I know she's not". She squeezed his wrists, staring weakly into his eyes. "Please Jaz. Two days." _

_"No Alice. No we promised". He said coldly. _

_"Jaz please. Two days." _

_"We can't! We promised Edward". He said shaking his head. _

_"Jasper". She whispered touching her hand against his cheek. "Please". _

_He stared at her for a long moment, his eyes unwavering. "I won't break a promise I have made." _

_"You don't have to Jaz. Two days I promise and I will be right back". Her hand closed around his cheek as he sighed. _

_"Alice I don't want you to go alone." He whispered closing his eyes and leaning into her small hand. _

_"Two days. I promise." She whispered leaning up to kiss his lips. "Come what may Jaz". _

_Jasper wrapped his arms around her small body, crushing her against his chest as he lifted her off the ground. "Two days." _

_"Two days". She muttered kissing his pale cheek. _

_**This time, This place.  
Misused, Mistakes..  
Too long, Too late..  
Who was I to make you wait?**_

Jasper sat on the bed, his body frozen in place for several hours. He hadn't moved since she'd last called, the last time he heard her voice. Her lovely voice that he might not ever hear again because she was going to face the most formidable foe.

And here he was, hopelessly trapped in his room, bound to a promise that he wouldn't follow her. He was an idiot.

He growled loudly, his hand nearly crushing the tiny phone.

Alice. He was such an idiot to let her go alone. He should have known better. He should have done something more.

He closed his eyes imagining his mate's perfect face. _"Two days. I promise". _Dammit. He couldn't just stay here and do nothing.

He needed to be with her. He had to see her face. He needed to get out of this house and go be with the one he loved. He was wasting precious time by just sitting here. Alice was his world, without her- He shuttered at the thought. He couldn't imagine a life without Alice. To even entertain the idea sent shivers down his spine.

It was too horrible a reality to think about. Without her, he would plunge back into darkness and violence. Or perhaps he would go the route of Edward and kill himself. That would be the 'heroic' thing to do.

**_Just one chance.  
Just one breath.  
Just in case there's just one left.  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know.._**

He growled louder, slamming his fist into his forehead. The door creaked open a sliver, Esme peering silent at him.

She floated toward the bed, sitting beside him soundlessly. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she leaned her head against his back. "She will be alright."

How could she know? How could any of them know? It'd been hours since he'd heard from her last. How were they to know if Edward were even alive? Or if the Volturi got all of them and already killed them.

He shuttered again and Esme tightened her grip. "She is strong." She whispered into his ear. "Edward won't let her linger, he would send her away if it came down to it."

"Yeah". Jasper muttered as Carlisle glided into the room. Rosalie and Emmett followed closely behind, falling into sitting positions on the floor.

Alice was his world. She needed to make it out of this. Esme had to be right for his sanity. He loved Alice with every fiber, cell, drop of blood in his entire body. She needed to be with him now. To be the tourniquet on his heart.

_**That I love you..  
I have loved you all along,  
And I miss you..  
Been far away for far too long.  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me,  
and you'll never go.  
Stop breathing if,  
I don't see you anymore.**_

His mind wandered into memories, precious memories he would take with him to the grave if she were gone. Their first kiss. Their first meeting in the diner. Her arms wound around his waist. Her face against his chest as they laid in the snow. Her hand in his. Thier lips pressed against each other. If tears could come from his eyes they'd be falling in sheets.

He stared down at the phone, his heart calling to whatever God that had the power to make it ring. Whom would bring his Alice back to him so he were whole again. If there were such a god out there, he needed to hear his prayers.

He sighed, his eyes dancing across the blank screen. Nothing. How long would he have to suffer? Would he even know if she disappeared from the world? Of Course he would, because half his heart would go with her. And then he would march into Volturra and demand they kill him as well. Expose their kind, kill thousands, anything needed to reunite him with his Alice. He was just as stupid as Edward in that sense.

**_On my knees, I'll ask,  
Last chance for one last dance.  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand,  
All of hell to hold your hand.  
I'd give it all,  
I'd give for us.  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know..._**

Hours ticked by yet still nothing. Just as he was about to give up hope and crush the phone into dust, it rang. Everyone's head shot up as he snapped the phone to his ear desperately screaming into it.

"Alice"? He whispered as it remained silent.

"Jasper". She said after a long pause.

His dead heart fluttered as her voice trailed into his ear. "Where are you? Are you alright? Where is that jack as-"! He said hurriedly as she giggled softly.

"Jaz. Jaz it's alright. He's here. You can kill him when we get home. We're all fine".

He breathed a long sigh, his sigh melding with the sighs of his family members.

"Jaz". She said hesitantly as he snapped back to reality.

"Yes love". He said softly.

"I love you Jasper. I'm so sorry." She whimpered as he closed his eyes smiling.

"It matters not. Just get back to me alright"?

"Yes. I'll see you in Forks. I love you".

"I love you too Alice". He said cradling the phone as it fell silent.

_**So far away.  
Been far away for far too long.  
So far away.  
Been far away for far too long.  
But you know, you know, you know.**_

The car, the plane, nothing went fast enough for him. He wanted to be with her now, he wanted to hold her. He wanted to crush Edward's jaw for being so rash and stupid. He wanted to kiss his lovely Alice above all else. His lips felt empty without hers against it.

They waited in the terminal at the airport, humans trickling past them.

Carlisle and Esme spoke quietly as Rosalie clung to Emmett.. Jasper's arms were the only ones that were empty. But not for long.

His eyes scanned the terminal, dancing across each face that passed. He flicked his wrist toward his eyes, glancing at the still hands. Soon.. Soon she would be with him. Soon he would be whole again. He looked up as the clock chimed, his entire body quivering with anticipation. Turning toward the gates, he watched the passengers glide through the double doors. He looked over their heads, betwen their bodies, under thier arms for a glimpse of his little pixie. He grinned as he saw her short black hair bobbing through the crowd. Opening his arms, he watched her sprint toward him frantically.

_**I wanted,  
I wanted you to stay.  
'Cause I needed,  
I need to hear you say.  
That I love you,  
I have loved you all along..**_

She crashed into him, her head thudding against his marble chest. Her hands clawed at him furiously as she stared up at him with a grief stricken face.

"Jaz". She choked, her hands grabbing around the back of his belt.

Jasper said nothing as he lifted her into his arms crushing his lips against hers. Her hands weaved into his hair as she pressed herself into his lips. Breathing in her scent, he sighed heavily.

She was here. He was whole again.

_**And I forgive you,  
For being away for far too long..  
So keep breathing..  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore,  
Believe it.  
Hold on to me and, never let me go..**_

"I love you". She cried squeezing his coat as he smiled.

"It goes without saying I love you". He whispered, leaning his lips against her forehead. His arms crushed her small body to him, refusing to let her go for anyone or anything. The others could wait till they got home to hug Alice, but this moment was his. Alice was with him and he wasn't going to stop holding her. He wouldn't let their hands be apart for more than a moment. He suffered through an eternity with her away. He wasn't going to miss a single second.

_**Keep breathing..  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore..  
Believe it,  
Hold on to me and, never let me go..  
**_

"Jasper I'm so-" She began as he pressed his finger onto her lips.

"I forgive you". He muttered closing his eyes. Digging his nails into her jacket, he smiled as her hands clenched to his shirt. Looking down at her yellow eyes, he smiled widely. "Let's go home love". He whispered looking at the others. Trailing a few feet behind them as they walked to the car, he never relented his vice grip on Alice. He would never let her go. Never again, no matter the circumstances. If it meant he'd lost his life to be with her then so be it. They were going to be together no matter what. He would never doubt her again. Regardless.

**_Keep breathing,  
Hold on to me and, never let me go.._**

Pressing his chin onto the top of her head, he closed his eyes. Come what may he would be at her side.

* * *

**THE END.. :) Please review you guys. It keeps me so motivated and it's literally like a drug. I am so grateful you guys like my stories so please keep reviewing. THANX**


	8. Chapter 8 Alice's Hell

_**Alice's time in the asylum as a human. Her strange visions, the daily trails of having to hide them, her growing love for a strange man she doesn't even know. Alice's POV**_

* * *

I sat on the couch beside the window, my hand pressed against the cold glass. I looked over the trees in the courtyard, bare branches like long fingers stretching toward the sky. A scream came from down the hall as the orderlies raced to attend to the girl. I shuttered as her screams continued, finally dying away as they restrained her to the bed. This place, it reeked with such evil and sadness. The souls of the committed crying out to be away from this place. My soul perhaps called the loudest.

It wasn't fair. I wasn't evil or cruel, I didn't try to hurt myself or others like some of the patients here. I didn't need to be here. My eyes widened as another strange dream flashed in my mind.

_"Alice". The boy said, his yellow eyes turning down toward me. His hand stroked my cheek as I leaned toward him. _

_Alice. He called me Alice and not Mary. How strange. I quivered as his hand trailed down my collar bone. _

_"Jasper stop". I smiled swatting his hand away. _

_"I apologize ma'am". He whispered, his glorious smile flashing across his face. _

I blinked as the dream faded, my hand quivering on the glass. I still didn't know who this man was and how he knew me. But he was so beautiful I didn't care. I had many strange dreams, but the ones with him in it were the greatest.

"Mary". The red headed orderly Victoria leaned toward me. She was a sickening woman despite the facade she put on. I knew she abused patients here, even if the others weren't aware of it. "Let's go talk with Dr. Kerrigan". She whispered tugging on my hand, her cat like eyes flashing darkly.

I jumped to my feet, my hand snapping out of her grasp.

Her eyes narrowed darkly as she glared at me. "Come on then". She hissed turning her back toward me.

Another orderly glided to my side, this one a man named Johnathon. He was much kinder. "How are you doing Mary"? He said kindly, his large hand clapping on my shoulder.

I nodded mutely, my eyes on the ground. Again my mind was consumed with another dream. I saw nothing as we walked through the halls toward Dr. Kerrigan's office. John's hand closed around my arm as he pulled me into a large white room, a chair sitting in the center, another one against the wall. My vision cleared as he pushed me into the chair, his hands flickering over the restraints on the arms. Securing them around my wrists, he took a step backward. "It's just a precaution Mary". He said smoothly as he floated back toward the door.

I looked up at the glass window, Victoria's dark eyes boring holes into my face. Evil bitch.

I sighed as Dr. Kerrigan entered the room a moment later, sitting silently in the chair opposite of me. He studied me from behind his thick glasses. "Hell Mary." he muttered, his pen drumming against his clip board.

I remained silent, my mouth clamped tightly shut. I wasn't crazy. There was no reason I needed to speak to this shrink. It didn't matter what I said, he'd still think I was insane.

He cleared his throat, his thick mustache quivering. "How are the episodes Mary? Have you had any recently?"

I still didn't speak.

He nodded slowly, the tip of his pen sweeping across the page. "Ms. Brandon, you need to cooperate".

I shook my head, my short hair brushing across my cheeks. "I'm not crazy". I muttered to the wall.

"No one said that you were." He spoke softly, his pen flickering over the paper again.

"Obviously you think I am if I'm here, if my parents dumped me off here and didn't bother with me anymore. Obviously somethings wrong with me right?!" I snapped at him, my wrist pressing into the leather restraint.

He remained stoic as he stared at me. "You are here because of psycotic episodes Ms. Brandon. Always rattling on about your dreams is the reason your parents asked me to see you".

I blinked as my vision darkened, another dream enveloping me.

_A dark forest loomed in front of me, the trees menacing looking as I lay on the ground. I looked over my shoulder, a blonde haired boy, different from the one in my previous dreams stood a few feet away tearing something apart. He growled deeply, his hands shreding whatever it was to pieces. Throwing it toward the ground, he glared back at me. His red eyes flashed wildly as he hissed. "Dammit.. What a waste". He muttered stomping off into the trees. _

_I screamed, my eyes turning down to my chest. A red cresent mark stood above my breast, the fire I felt beneath my skin coming from that spot. I screamed and rolled in the snow, my body quivering wildly. _

I gasped as the white room appeared, Dr. Kerrigan leaning toward me in his chair.

"Did you have another vision"? He asked, his pen poised ready.

Shaking my head, I stared at the wall.

He shook his head as he leaned backward. "Very well then".

"Someone is going to kill me." I muttered toward the ground as his eyebrows raised.

"What was that"? He whispered casually as my anger burned.

"Someone is going to kill me! In the forest! A blond boy"! I lurched in the chair as he trembled. "He's going to kill me! I saw it"!

"Ms. Brandon this is the reason you are here. Do you really believe someone is after you"?

"Yes! Yes of course! I saw him!" I screamed, my head shaking back and forth.

Kerrigan shook his head, his hand waving through the air.

"You have to believe me please!" I watched weakly as he drifted from the chair, the clip board under his arm.

"Take care of her". He whispered to Victoria as she and several orderlies entered the room.

"He'll kill me! He will I know it"! I screamed as Kerrigan turned his back on me and disappeared out the door.

"Ms. Brandon stop this". John said clenching my arms. "Just relax."

"Please, please John. I swear I'm not lying." I begged, tears rolling down my cheeks as I looked at him. "Please".

He shook his head silently as he looked up at Victoria. I glanced at Victoria as she reached into her coat, pulling out a long needle.

"Please John I'm telling the truth, I saw it".

"It's alright Ms. Brandon just stay still".

Victoria's cold fingers closed around my forearm as she leaned toward me.

"Get away from me devil"! I screamed at her as she glared at me. "Don't you dare touch me bitch"! She shook her head, the tip of the needle plunging into my arm as I screamed.

* * *

I laid on my bed, my eyes flickering open slowly. The room was dark, lines of moonlight on the floor from the window. I rose into a sitting position, my eyes turning toward the glass. I climbed onto my knees, my fingers touching the cold bars.

Outside it was dark, the courtyard covered in snow beneath the moon. My eyes scanned the ground, moving toward the trees.

He was out there. Somewhere that strange man was there.

I jumped, my heart leaping into my throat as he appeared.

He stood in the now shirtless, his long blonde hair tied in a pony tail at his neck. His red eyes glared up at me as he smiled darkly.

I jumped backward, my back pressing into the wall as I closed my eyes. This had to be nightmare, it just had to be.

"Mary". His voice called to me as I squeezed my hands over my ears. "Mary". He sang again as I whimpered.

"Go away"! I screamed to the dark.

"I can save you Mary.. You don't have to stay there. Leave your room.. Come to me. You'll be free".

"No! No I won't"! I screamed curling into a ball on the mattress.

"Come on Mary. You want to be free don't you"?

"No! Go away!" I said shaking my head as the door flung open. "No"! I yelled, kicking and screaming as they restrained me to the bed. "He's out there! I saw him! He's going to kill me!"

"Sssh. sssh." John said leaning over me. "It's alright. No one will hurt you".

"He will. Out there go look"! I yelled as he shook his head.

"Rest Mary". He muttered, his hand pressing into my forehead.

"John please"! I whispered as the medicine of the needle erupted through my veins. "Pleeaase". I muttered, my head rolling into the pillow as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Mary". Another man's voice said in my ear.

I cringed, a cold hand pressing against my forehead.

My eyes shot open turning toward a pale man with long dark hair leaning over me.

"Mary". He sang, his red eyes flashing over my face.

My heart thudded in my chest, my lips quivering as I shook my head. "Don't kill me".

He smiled warmly as he knelt beside the bed, his fingers touching against my cheek.

Ice. Cold and dead. His fingers froze my skin. I stared up at him fearfully as he leaned forward.

"I will not kill you. But he will". He muttered nodding to the window. "Do you want to be free"? He whispered as I nodded quickly.

He smiled again as his hands flew across the restaints, freeing me instantly. He placed a hand on my back, lifting me into a sitting position as I stared down at the scars on my wrists. "Come Mary. It will all be over soon". He whispered taking my hand.

His movements were swift, seeming as if he were never kneeling in the first place as he was already at the window. I clung to his side as he clenched the bars, his hands snapping the metal fluidly. His arm tightened around my waist, pulling me into his side as he broke the glass. We flew through the air, landing in the snow. It was cold beneath my bare feet, yet nothing compared to his skin.

He swept me into his arms, sprinting toward the trees. Finally he stopped, my stomach doing back flips as he placed me on my feet.

His hand brushed across my chest, his eyes glimmering darkly. Meeting my gaze, he smiled. "I won't let him kill you". He muttered wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I promise." He whispered pulling me against his rock hard chest.

I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against my skin. I gasped as something sharp pierced into my skin, fire shooting through my nerves.

"No!" Came a man's voice as the blond haired boy sprinted from the forest.

His hand closed around the dark haired man's neck, throwing him backward swiftly.

My hands clawed at the wound on my chest, my knees buckling beneath me.

His eyes flashed down at me angrily as he chased after the dark haired man.

Collapsing into the snow, my eyes flickered open and closed.

_Fire. Everything was on fire. Screams echoed around me as the blond haired man stood a few feet from the asylum. Fire licked at the brick walls as people continued to scream. He smiled maliciously, his hand clenched tightly around a screaming woman's hair. Red hair. Red like fire. Victoria! She screamed and thrashed in his hand, tears pouring from her dark eyes as she pleaded with him. _

_The blond boy smiled darkly as the fire continued to burn everything it touched. Kneeling beside her, his hand wound tighter in her long hair. "You want me to save you?" He snickered as she trembled. _

_"Y-ye-yes". She stammered staring fearfully into his red eyes. "S-spare m-me". _

_The blond boy smiled, pulling Victoria tightly into his chest. _

_

* * *

_

My eyes opened, the fire finally dying in my veins. I gasped, my chest heaving up and down as I looked around. Rolling onto my side, I coughed as my face got covered in snow. The forest around me was empty, no sounds but my ragged breaths.

I closed my eyes, a dream consuming me quickly.

_"Alice." Jasper said looking at me softly. _

_"Jasper''. I said collapsing into his chest as a group of strange people watched us. A blond man, a brown haired woman, a dark haired boy, a blond girl.. These people were strange. Except one. _

_The boy I seen many times in my dreams. The boy who's arms I lay in now. Jasper.._

The dream faded, the forest reappering. Climbing shakily to my feet, I turned and ran into the trees. The snow was no longer cold beneath my feet as I ran. I had no sense of direction, no course in which to travel. All I had was a face. His face. A name.. His name. Jasper.

* * *

**THE END**


	9. Chapter 9 You And Me

**_The moment Edward first sees Bella at Forks High. Told from Edward's POV.. Enjoy! :p Not as romantic as one might think._**

**_

* * *

_**

Emmett and Rosalie strode ahead of us, Emmett's booming voice echoing of the brick walls of the cafeteria building. Alice and Jasper walked behind him, their hands weaved together in a tight vice grip. Jasper's eyes flashed anxiously at the humans sitting on the grass. Alice squeezed his hand, her smile reassuring. Their thoughts were a mixture or lusty fantasies, memories, and sweet nothings for one another. It's one thing to have to listen to these things once, but to hear it a million times a day was nauseating.

I glared at my feet, wanting nothing more than to go home. School was a constant bore and add to that my siblings incessant flirting, it was almost too much for my sanity to take. Emmett pryed back the glass door, the eyes of the cafeteria turning to him immediately.

'Those strange Cullens again'. One girl's mind said.

'That Rosalie is so pretty, that ain't right'. Another girl thought as she glared at the table.

'Edward..' Several girls thought as they gazed up at me.

I sent them a charming smirk, listening to their heart quicken.

Jasper spun Alice under his arms, jealous thoughts from girls as well as boys filled my head.

'He's so creepy. He shouldn't be with her'. A senior boy thought from across the room.

'She's so lucky'. this girl named Anna thought as she leaned around her friend to gaze longingly at Jasper.

I picked through the different scents and thoughts of the people around as we moved toward our usual table. Suddenly, a completely different scent washed up my nose. My eyes flickered instantly to the source.

A strange new girl was sitting with Jessica Stanley and Angela.. Angela. Angela- what's her face.

She was watching me hesitantly, her heart thuddering in her chest. I smiled down at her, feeling her pulse quicken as I did.

**_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive.  
I can't keep up and I can't back down.  
I've been losing so much time._**

I turned toward the table, still feeling her eyes on my back. Jessica muttered something about not even bothering, and 'Apparantly no one in this school is good enough for him'. I smirked sliding into the chair with my hands on the table.

Jessica's thoughts were that of a typical girl's. Boy, boys, boys and shockingly boys.. I listened to Angela's thoughts which were a mixture of curiosity and lust for Jasper.

I tapped Jasper's hand, nodding toward her as he shook his head.

My mind focused on the new girl. Nothing came. I tried harder, my brows pulling together tightly as I focused. Still nothing.

"What's wrong Edward"? Alice said glancing across the room to where I was now glaring.

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do.  
Nothing to lose.  
And it's you and me and all of the people.  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._**

Nothing. Not a single thought. She might as well be brain dead. But that wasn't possible. Her expression flickered back and forth, her eyelids quivering, her tongue gliding on the inside of her cheek, her brows furrowing. She had to thinking about something, but why couldn't I hear it.

Rosalie glanced at me, and I felt her eyes burning holes in my face.

"That's Isabella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter". Alice said looking up at Jasper lovingly. "She's pretty."

Rosalie scoffed, her body pressing into Emmett's wide shoulder.

Charlie Swan's daughter, I had heard rumors about her. News traveled fast in Forks, and nothing was a secret to me.

I looked back at Alice, knowing my face was a mixture of anger and frustration. Jasper sensed my uneasiness as soon as I looked toward them. "I can't hear anything she's thinking". I muttered faster and softer than any human could have heard.

"Probably because you're hungry". Emmett whispered, sliding our prop tray of food toward me. He chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"That has never affected me before." I shook my head, my eyes flashing to her one more time.

She was still staring at me, trying to hide it by turning her head.

"I'm gonna go". I muttered jumping to my feet, everyone's eyes darting up at me.

Alice frowned, her finger's brushing across the top of Jasper's knuckles. She often did that unconsciously when she was concerned.

I flashed her a comforting smile as I stepped away. "I'll meet you in the parking lot." I glanced back at the Swan girl for a moment before hurrying out of the double doors.

**_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right.  
I'm tripping on words,  
You've got my head spinning.  
I don't know where to go from here._**

I sped toward my next class, ignoring the confused looks and thoughts of the people I passed. Gliding through the door, I settled into my chair just before the bell rang.

I took a long breath, the smells of the room flowing up my nostrils. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on why I couldn't hear her thoughts. Clearly she was not a vampire so that was not the reason. I tried to think of other reasons I could hear her. Nothing came to me. It couldn't be interference. I could be in a crowd of a hundred and still be able to hear anyone's thoughts as if they were my own. And it wasn't my hunger. That was never an issue for me.

I looked up as the scents of the other students filled the room. My muscles tightened as _her _scent reached me. I glared down at the table. Should I run? I was getting more tense as the seconds ticked by. Her scent was so enthralling. It was like sending a recently sober alcoholic into a room full of wine and tequila and asking him to not touch anything. It made me want to rip her throat out the moment she came near me.

As if my worse fears were heard, the teacher directed her toward the seat next to me.

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do.  
Nothing to prove.  
And it's you and me and all of the people.  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._**

I sucked my breath into my lungs, holding my nose tightly closed as she floated toward the stool. She glanced at me for a moment, her face pulled into a confused expression.

Still nothing. Just dead silence in her mind. Not a single thought. This was becoming infuriating.

I pulled away from her as she sat beside me, her scent enveloping me completely. Squeezing my fists tightly, I tried to focus on anything to keep me from killing her. I repeated Carlisle's words in my head. The words he said to me when I first became a vampire. 'Try to humanize them. Don't look at them simply as sustinance. See them as a person. Focus on thier humanity rather than their blood.'

So I tried, my eyes dancing toward her cautiously.

Long wavy dark hair, the strands curling lightly at the bottom. A smooth, very sickly pale complexion. Deep brown eyes, a unique soul looming beneath them. This girl was definitely perceptive. It was starting to work until I breathed again.

**_There's something about you now.  
I can't quite figure out..  
Everything she does is beautiful.  
Everything she does is right._**

I scooted even farther from her, watching her face twist with confusion and hurt.

Sliding the glass toward her, I watched her sniff her hair. How comical. Like I'd care if she sweat or not. It was her blood that was keeping me from her.

Class was agonizingly long today. Nothing I told my mind was working to keep me from thinking about her blood. It was usually easier with their thoughts consuming my brain, but with her there was nothing. All I could think about was killing her.

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do.  
Nothing to lose.  
And it's you and me and all of the people.  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you,  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do.  
Nothing to prove.  
And it's you and me and all of the people.  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you,_**

I could sense the bell was going to ring, and wasted no time. Leaping from my seat, I darted for the door as her eyes turned to me quickly.

I sped down the halls, quickly decending the stairs to the parking lot. Jasper and Alice looked at me as I arrived at the car.

"What's with you"? Jasper whispered most likely feeling my panic and distress.

"Nothing". I hissed as I watched Isabella Swan walk toward her truck.

**_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive.._**

"Let's go". I muttered as they nodded moving fluidly into the car.

I watched her send a fleeting look at me before I threw myself into the driver's seat, immursing myself in my sibling's scents. Breathing a slow sigh of relief, I started the car and sped away from the parking lot and that strange girl.

* * *

**THE END**


	10. Chapter 10 Hurt

**_

* * *

_**

Summary: Jasper's last moments with Maria and his decision to escape with Peter and Charolette. Lyrics by Johnny Cash.. A/N So I know this is quickly becoming mostly songfics but please bear with me. Its just I hear a song, and I feel like it fits with the characters. So then this happens. The lyrics are more like back ground music than actually a part of the story. Anyways hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

He stood in front of the burning pyre, now a tower six feet into the air. He clenched and unclenched his fists, the fresh scars forming on his pale skin. She glided behind his back, her long nails tracing between his shoulder blades.

Her movements were swift and catlike as she floated around, her red eyes flashing toward his blank face. She lifted her hands, placing them on his stone chest as he tensed.

"Why do you torture yourself my love"? She whispered, her lips pursed as she watched him close his eyes. "They are nothing. Merely beasts who have outlived their usefulness." She leaned toward his lips, her long hair brushing over his skin. She wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, her lips touching lightly against his.

"Your love is a lie!" He snapped, his eyes flashing open angrily as he pushed her backward. "You are the embodiment of all lies".

She hissed at him, her dark eyes flashing viciously.

"Fine, pity the dead, wallow in despair. It matters not to me." She stalked past him, her eyes turning sharply over her shoulder. "If you pity these creatures you are far more stupid than I thought".

He turned away, disappearing into the dark trees. The moon hung high above him, mocking him in its perfection. He slowed to a stop, now several miles from the plantation house he shared with _her_.

That witch Maria, the woman whom gave him the dark gift and this life of bloodshed. How he hated her, yet how he was attached to her.

He crouched down on the grass, perfectly balanced on the balls of his feet. He ran his fingers up the length of his arms. The scars of his slain victims, a constant reminder or the things he had done.

He pressed his claw into his skin, digging a small hole in his flesh. Vampire skin; impenetrable to all matter except the claws of their kind, a fatal flaw to his victims. How easy it was for him to tear them to shreds as he had done this night.

_**I hurt myself today.  
To see if I still feel,  
I focus on the pain.  
The only thing that's real.  
The needle tears a hole,  
The old familiar sting.  
Try to kill it all away,  
But I remember everything.**_

Would his eternal life always be this way? Would he have to suffer through the emotions of his dying victims forever? Most likely. As long as he traveled with Maria it would be. Unless there came a time when she no longer found him useful and disposed of him as she did the others.

He wondered what Peter had found. The one newborn he had let escape. Had he found salvation? Was he slaughtered? There was no way of knowing. He had not seen the boy in months.

He stared through the dark trees, his eyes focusing on nothing in particular.

Everything was quiet, the sound of distant footsteps echoing miles away, light and quick, probably deer.

He sighed as he stared down at the wound he had made, it was already healing itself.

He tensed as swift footsteps flew across the grass, within fifteen feet of him. He leaped to his feet, his eyes scanning the trees. His eyes widened as a flash of dark hair passed. The figure matched his height, as well as his structure. Thin, and toned. A woman ran next to him, her brown hair fluttering behind her.

He watched them from the darkness, the dark haired figure turning in his direction.

"Jasper"!? Came Peter's voice as he stopped. He approached Jasper slowly, the woman clinging to his side.

Jasper relaxed slightly, his smile polite. "Peter".

Peter's eyes flashed up and down Jasper's slim frame. "It has been a while friend."

_**What have I become?  
My sweetest friend.  
Everyone I know,  
goes away .  
In the end.**_

"That it has comrade". Jasper said quietly as Peter walked toward him, his hand touching his shoulder.

Jasper looked toward the woman beside Peter, one of the newborns named Charlotte.

Peter glanced back at her, his hand wrapping tightly around her waist. "This is Jasper he-"

"I know who he is." Charlotte choked, her eyes flashing fearfully up at Peter. "He is the one whom slain the others. He kills under Maria's command". She clenched his hand tightly. "We must go".

Jasper fell silent as Peter sent him an apologetic look. Raising his hand, Peter tapped her arm. "No love, he spared me. He let me go, he is not like her".

Charlotte glanced timidly at Jasper.

"Come with us". Peter said, his eyes flashing brightly. Charlotte's eyes widened. "This life is not for you. You wouldn't have allowed me to live if you were like her. You can leave this place, there are so much better things out there."

_**  
And you could have it all.  
My empire of dirt,  
I will let you down.  
I will make you hurt.  
**_

Jasper shook his head. "Maria will not simply let me leave. She will come for me and kill me and any whom I am with".

Peter pressed on. "But Jasper she cannot find you. You can hide in the other territories. Or on the other side of the world if you prefer. Maria would not dare venture so far from home".

Charlotte took in Jasper's sullen expression. "Peter has spoke of life elsewhere. He says it is so much different from here. You don't need to suffer."

Jasper sighed, his eyes turning back to the path. To the path that would take him into Maria's clutches once more. Breathing softly, he looked up at Peter. "We must go now then. Leave many miles behind us, mix our scents".

_**  
I wear this crown of thorns.  
Upon my liar's chair.  
Full of broken thoughts,  
I cannot repair.**_

Peter smiled, his eyes flickering to Charlotte. "We will all have a new life. A great one, away from the witch."

Charlotte nodded enthusiastically as she looked at Jasper.

"Come on". He muttered quickly breaking into a sprint as the other two followed.

* * *

The first years with Peter and Charlotte were some of the best in his existence. He lived each day with a sliver of hope he had not had in decades. Yet he did not feel complete.

He still felt the emotions of his victims each time he killed. His heart may have been bandaged, yet it was still broken, missing essential pieces. After many more months, he finally came to a decision.

_**Beneath the stains of time.  
The feelings disappear.  
You are someone else,  
I am still right here .**_

He approached Peter after they killed several men on the outskirts of town. Walking beside the only friend he had ever known, the two exchanged a glance.

"You are not happy are you"? Peter said as he folded his hands behind his back.

"No. I still feel distraught after each kill. I think for now I must be alone."

Peter fell silent, his eyes dancing up the cobblestone streets. Turning to Jasper, he smiled. "I hope you find what it is you seek." Peter extended his hand, Jasper taking it firmly as they met each other's eyes.

"I hope so too my friend." Jasper whispered as Peter released his hand.

"I do wish our paths will cross again in the future." He said as Jasper nodded.

"I am sure it will". He said politely as he turned away. "Good luck." He muttered sprinting into the alley.

Peter stared after him, Charlotte gliding from the shadows of the alley behind him. "Good luck friend."

_**  
What have I become?  
My sweetest friend.  
Everyone I know goes away,  
In the end.  
And you could have it all,  
My empire of dirt.  
I will let you down.  
I will make you hurt. **_

He traveled an entire decade alone, never quite finding what he sought. Though he despised it, he resorted to killing animals to be free of his grief. Yet it didn't last long. He killed less and less often as to keep the pain from returning.

He wandered into Pennsylvania, heading in no particular direction. He had no concept of time; months, years, decades.. Time meant nothing to him.

Though he did notice the steady progression of technology; strange metal 'automobiles' replacing the horse drawn carriages on the roads, light bulbs replacing oil lamps. Things were becoming stranger and stranger.

_**If I could start again,  
A million miles away.**_

Floating silently through the streets, he hid his red eyes with his hair. It began to rain lightly, the drops of water landing on his shoulders. By the look of the weather, he assumed it was getting closer to spring.

He eluded suspicion by acting as the humans around him did. Finding shelter under the tin roof of a diner, he watched the people disappear from the streets. Turning toward the diner, he stared through the rain streaked glass.

He placed his hand on the door knob, pulling the door back with a fluid motion.

Settling in a booth on the far side of the diner, he tried to quell the raging fire in his throat. He tensed as a young girl approached, her movements to swift and graceful to be human. He watched her dance toward him, stopping beside the table.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." She sang in a voice that made him forget all about his thirst.

_**I would keep myself. **_

He looked up into her amber eyes, feeling something forming inside of his chest. Something glimmered in his soul awakening a long forgotten feeling. Hope.

He smiled politely. "Sorry Ma'am".

He watched her extend her hand toward him smiling brightly. Taking her tiny hand in his own, he turned toward the door.

_**I would find a way.**_

* * *

THE END!! :)


	11. Chapter 11 Good Night Bella

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

I found myself running, my mind blank, my face cold as the air whipped over it. My hands were thrown out behind me as my feet thudded soundlessly on the grass. I stared ahead of me, my eyes not finding anything in particular in the blur of the forest. I leaped over a boulder, my knees buckling slightly as I landed, breaking into a sprint.

After a few hours of running, I realized the similarities in the trees, the moss, everything. I froze in my spot, a cold sweat trickling down my neck.

My eyes snapped in all directions, mentally noting a familiar rock, or upturned tree. If I had a heart, it would have plunged into my gut.

This forest was one I traveled many times in the past year, the trail like an extension of my body. Long, winding, non threatening. I sucked in a deep breath, the forest air sticking to my tongue. It was so fresh here, in my special meadow.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to push away the memories that flashed in my mind. They moved a thousand miles a minute. A pale face, wide questioning brown eyes set on perfect high cheek bones. Long brown hair hung down her shoulders, a slight wave to it as it reached the tips. A soft smile played on her thin pink lips, as a beautiful red blush painted her cheeks. Her hand reached out toward me, her fingers brushing hesitantly across my cheek. I shuttered as I was thrust from the memory, plunged into a deeper, darker one.

Blackness swirled around me, breaking away piece by piece to reveal the white room.

The faces of my family members twisted in horror and lust as they stared at the bleeding cut on her finger. I watched myself collide with my brother Jasper, our strengths matched as he trashed at Bella. His claws extended as his eyes flashed wildly at the petrified girl.

Again I was thrown back, this time into consciousness.

I gasped as I realized just how dangerous this place was. Or rather the situation. Here I was, standing in my meadow in the town of Forks, no more than a few miles from Bella's home. Within a few short bounds of my true love, my soul mate.

I clenched my fists tightly my feet taking root in the ground as I shut my eyes. I needed to run, disappear back into the mountains before she realized I was here. I needed to disappear, to leave her life forever, as I had originally intended. I needed to save her, if only from myself.

Yet my feet would not move. Not in the direction I wanted them to. I found myself sprinting up the hillside, my hands still clenched together. The road was on the opposite side of the trees, I could feel her now. I could taste her blood in my mouth, feel the beating of her heart, the smell of her hair. I heard her shallow breaths, sobs. I slowed yet didn't stop.

This was truly a mistake, what the hell is wrong with me? Was I so jealous I would tear apart her world just to be with her again? Though I was a monster doing something so selfish sickened me. She needed to be happy, she needed to live her life and forget about me. No matter how hard it was for me to think about, she needed to feel as if I never existed. I looked up at the high windows of her bedroom looming no more than ten feet from where I stood.

I crept quietly into the yard, my mind all to aware of Charlie. I knew if he saw me, after all the pain I caused his daughter, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot me. Yet I didn't care, I would have welcomed the bullets with a smile. At least if he blasted every part of me away I would still have her face in my mind. My hands found their place in the wood as I crept up the wall. It came effortlessly to me, and I arrived at her window within a minute. I paused, my hands clenched on the windowsill as I took a calming breath. She seemed to be asleep, yet not throughly. I needed to be extremely quiet.

I pulled myself onto the windowsill, my hand pressing against the glass as I pushed it open. All at once her amazing scent washed over me, I nearly fell backward. It was still as enticing as the first time I saw her, still drew me toward her. I turned to the bed, my eyes falling on her sleeping form beneath the comforter.

I slid into the room, my movements even more calculated as I edged against the wall.

All of my body felt as if it were being pulled toward her. My chest ached longingly, my hands reached out, my lips even shifted in her direction. I snapped myself back against the wall, my claws digging into the drywall.

I blinked as I watched her chest rise and fall.

She looked so peaceful, just as I remembered. My memories of her asleep were clear as day, they were my second favorite ones. It is because she was at her most vunerable, all her defenses lowered. Her mind was finally opened to me as she whispered my name in her dreams.

I jumped as her voice pulled me back to my current reality. For an instant I thought she saw me and I was tempted the throw myself out the window.

"Edward". She whispered again as she turned over.

Now I began to see her face, my body froze as if I were in the deepest part of the ocean.

Tears left trails down her pale cheeks, a sure sign that the sobbing I heard earlier had occured. She'd cried, just as I feared. Was I to blame? I watched her twitch, her eyebrows furrowing as she cried louder. "Edward! Don't leave please"! She cried to the dark.

I felt myself slinking back toward the window, though my body screamed in protest. Shaking my head, I squeezed my eyes shut, throwing myself through the small space in the window into the dark trees.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

I sat in the small rusted cab, the wheels shaking the seat beneath me as it thudded over rocks and potholes in the dirt road. My eyes were on the sky above, the black blanket bearing down on the tiny forest village around us. The deep rumbling of the engine filled the air around me, yet I only heard one thing. Her voice.

Like a pure bell ringing in my ears, she spoke. "Edward", She whispered to me. I clenched the arm rest tightly, my eyes squeezing shut.

This was truly torture, yet it had to be done. She had to forget about the monster whom she loved. She had to live.

I opened my eyes slowly as I let out a sigh. It had been four months since my return to Forks, yet the hurt did not fade. It still rang through me, only intensified by my own longing to be with her. I looked up as the Brazilian cab driver eyed me wearily.

Shoving my hand into my pocket, I thrust a collection of bills over the seat at him.

I glided out of the cab smoothly as the tires screeched away. Slowly I began walking down the dark path toward the trees, my throat itching for blood. I needed a distraction, anything. I disappeared into the trees, quenching my thirst quickly.

Yet another thirst remained, yet this one was not quenchable.

I hurried to the harbor, my hands sifting through my pocket quickly. Running to the edge of the pier, I leapt into the boat, plunging the keys into the ignition silently. The engine roared to life and I thudded down on the pedal. The black ocean passed by me in a blur, sea and sky mixing together as I fell back into my memories. As I neared the isle of Esme, I slowed.

I hurried onto the pier, my eyes not even trailing to the tropical scenery. I sped into the house, not bothing to turn on any of the lights as I moved to the living room. Sliding into the couch I buried my head in my hands losing myself completely in my memories.

_**You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together,  
I've licked my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better.  
Something's gotta change,  
Things cannot stay the same.**_

I don't know how long I remained in that lifeless position. Weeks? Months? It was difficult to say. Though I did notice I was becoming quite the hot topic amongst the house keepers. As they whispered about the strange way I was behaving. I almost laughed. The only thing that shook me from my trance was the shrill ring of my cell phone in the bed room. I glided to a standing position, floating silently into the bedroom.

My hand closed around the phone, my eyes flashing down at the caller ID. Rosalie..

It was strange that she would be calling me. After all she was thoroughly fed up with my attitude after leaving Forks and my insistent plea to be alone in Esme's home. I flipped the reciever open, my hand bringing the phone weakly to my ear.

"Rose"? I said questioningly as the other side of the phone remained muted.

After two minutes of silence, I heard her voice. It was soft, unsure, something that I rarely heard. "Edward." She began softly, her tone hesitant.

I frowned as I glared down at the nightstand. Why would Rosalie seem so unsure? What was bothering her in such a way it caused her to call me out of the blue?

"Edward". She whispered again, as I nodded.

"Yes Rose"?

"Please-" She cut off, I heard a whimper before she returned to the phone. "Please don't be angry".

"What is it Rosalie"? I said, even I heard the irritation in my voice. If she was playing a game I was completely not in the mood.

She paused, a lengthly silence drawing out before she spoke again. "Alice had a vision". She said grimly as my hand trembled. "She's gone to Forks".

My body began to quiver all over as I pressed the phone tightly to my ear. "Rosalie"? I hissed, no longer trying to hide my frustration or my growing fear. "What is it?! What did she see"?!

"She-" Rosalie took a deep breath. "She saw Bella-"

My jaw dropped open as my mind swirled with blackness. I leaned against the bed frame, my knees suddenly feeling extremely weak.

"Edward"? She said frantically as I shook my head.

"I'm still here". I whispered, my eyes turning to the ground.

"She.. She saw Bella throw herself off a cliff." She said shakily.

The phone dropped from my hand, landing on the floor with a deafening crack. My entire body began shaking uncontrollably as I rose to my feet. My mind blacked out completely, as I started screaming and ripping pieces of the bed apart and throwing them against the wall.

Rosalie screamed in the phone, her voice in total panic as I assumed her heard the growls and crashes.

I ignored it, falling deeply into my own rage. I was truly becoming the monster I was meant to be.

I snapped away the thick wood of the head board, crushing it into dust in my hands as I growled. My body folded over in half as my claws began ripping at the floor boards. I kicked my foot back roughly, snapping the doors of the nightstand in half. Another scream clawed up my throat shaking the room violently as I ripped apart the bed.

Bella's face filled my mind as I continued my destruction. Every emotion leaked out of my pores until I felt nothing, collapsing numbly on the floor.

Staring at the phone that lay silent, I reached out to it. Rosalie must have long ago hung up to tell the others of my outburst. As I clenched the tiny device in my hand, I was careful not to turn it to dust as well.

_**Her hair was pressed against her face, her eyes were red with anger.  
Enraged by things unsaid and empty beds and bad behavior.  
Something's gotta change,  
It must be rearranged..**_

I stared at the grains in the wood, knowing instantly what I was going to do.

I swore if she had died I would not live on. I would honor that promise. At least one promised honored would count for something. I pulled myself heavily to my feet, my finger on the power button of the phone. Shuffling toward the door, I broke into a frenzied sprint out the double doors onto the sand.

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

I sat stoically in my seat on the plane, my fists clenched firmly on the metal arm rests. I ignored the nervous glances of the stewartess' and passengers around me. I stared blankly ahead, my thoughts spinning around my head wildly. Each time I came near a rational answer to this crisis, her face flashed.

"Edward, you're not a monster". She whispered as she touched my cheek.

But she was wrong, if Esme's bedroom was any indication. I was a monster. I took the heart of the girl whom was my world and crushed it. I drove her into's death's arms and cost her a place in heaven. Surely no matter how pure she was, killing herself would not be overlooked. It was all my fault.

I wanted so badly to be human at the moment. I cry, to bleed, to be vunerable. I wanted to walk up to the security guards in the terminal, place the barrel of their gun to my chest and let them shoot me dead. Yet that was not my destiny. I lived as a monster and as such I had to die a monster. I could not long for a humanity that had long since died.

My only option was to go to Italy, become such a nuscience that they would have to kill me. And then my suffering would end and I would be reunited with my Bella.

_**I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl.  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world.  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight..  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight..  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right.**_

I wanted to hold her in my arms, crush her to me in death so I didn't have to fear breaking her. Weep into her soft hair and wait for eternity to pass.

But that was not going to happen. At the moment I had to focus on my death that I would cause. I looked out the window as the Italian airport drew nearer. Turning back toward the seat in front of me, my mind flashed over the faces of my family members.

Alice, the wonderfully annoying little pixie whom I loved as a little sister. Jasper, her silent, overly cautious mate and my comrade in both times of war and times of leisure. Emmett, my thick headed compainion whom was always in competition mode. I would surely miss his jokes. Rosalie, the vain yet protective sister whom occasionally got under my skin but was a friend at the same time. Calisile, my father for many centuries. Wise, kind, the martyr of our coven. I knew he would not be happy with my decision to kill myself, but he would understand. And Esme, my kind, loving adoptive mother of sorts, I would miss her dimpled smiles.

Yet as much as I tried not to think about it, my mind always returned to the same image, the same face. Bella's.

_**The room was silent as we all tried so hard to remember.  
The way it feels to be alive.  
The day that he first met her.  
Something's gotta change,  
Things cannot stay the same.**_

Her face motivated my feet forward as I entered the Volturi territory. Her voice kept my resolve strong as I entered the covent's lair and faced their leader Aro. Yet with all this, it could not change the fact that this king of our kind would not slay me. Now I was left with nothing. My only hope was to expose our kind to humans. And I knew the perfect moment in which to do that.

I waited in the dark alley, my eyes on the sky above me. Outside I could hear the excited chatter of the towns people as they moved in the village square. My hands rested on the buttons of my shirts, drawing each of them away slowly.

Soon it would be time, soon I would die and be with her. I felt the fabric fall down my shoulders landing in a puddle at my feet. I looked down at my own skin as it glimmered lightly. The moment was drawing near, soon I would step into the sun like a gleaming diamond. The human's would shriek in surprise at the strange creature before them. The Volturi's men would come for me, and my suffering would end.

In these last moment's I let my mind dwell on Bella's face. I memorized each feature, hoping I could keep my memories in Hell. Her soft, perfect eyes. Her lips. Her ears. Her chin. The small crinkle that formed on her nose when she was angry. I smiled to myself.

An eternity of damnation would be worth it if I could keep her face in my mind.

_**You make me think of someone wonderful, but I can't place her,  
I wake up every morning wishing one more time to face her.  
Something's gotta change,  
It must be rearranged.**_

"I'm sorry Bella. I will be with you soon.. I promise." I whispered to the dark as I shut my eyes.

For some reason death was comforting. With nothing to live for it was welcomed. I opened my eyes slowly, turning my gaze toward the sun.

_**I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl.**_

I lingered in my thoughts for a few moments.

I imagined Bella laying in my arms, her head against my chest. Her hands wandered over my body as she smiled up at me shyly. Her hair brushed against my chin filling my nostrils with her sweet scent. I placed my hands on her shoulders, pushing her onto her back as I climbed on top of her. My weight rested on my arms as I lay in between her legs. Her hands traveled up my neck as she smiled at me seductively. My hand closed around her cheek, pulling her lips fiercely against my own. I bit hungrily down on her lips trying to relish every moment of our kiss.

Her hands found my belt loop as she tugged at it eagerly. I laughed against her neck, trailing kisses down to her collar bone and back to her lips. She laughed in my ear, her voice even more perfect and beautiful than I remembered. My hand pulled her lips back to mine, crushing my tongue into her mouth.

We laughed together as we parted, her eyes gleaming as she looked up at me. "I love you Edward." She whispered as her hair lay matted with sweat around her face.

I smiled down at her as I touched my lips to her forehead. "I love you more Bella".

_**So much to love,  
So much to learn.  
But I won't be there to teach you.  
I know I can be close,  
But I try my best to reach you.**_

I pulled myself from my memories taking a cautious step toward the light. Extending my arms, I closed my eyes, ready to welcome the sun. I slid my eyes closed as I took another step toward the square.

"Edward"! Bella's voice called in my ear.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you soon." I replied back to her in my mind.

"Edward"! She said again, her voice more frantic.

"Don't worry my love. I will never hurt you again I swear. I am doing this for you, for us".

"Edward look at me"! She screamed

"I am my love, your face has never left my mind, not even for a moment".

_**I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl..  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world..**_

I took another step toward the light, feeling the heat touch my skin. It made no difference, I was dead inside and out.

_**So goodnight, **_

I took another step_** .**_

_**goodnight, **_

And another.

_**goodnight, goodnight..**_

I stood at the mouth of the alley, my hands extended outward, my palms facing the sky. I imagined I would have looked like Jesus to those who didn't know better to know I was actually Satan.

_**Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight..**_

"Edward! No"! Bella cried.

I smiled, my mind answering her cries. "Don't worry my love, I am here".

_**Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight..**_

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Something crashed into my chest then. Small, insignificant. My arms wrapped around it, praying it was the grim reaper to take me. Yet this was a strange reaper. My hands moved over the slim shoulders and small waist, curly hair brushed against my bare chest.

I opened my eyes slowly, hesitant as to what I might find. I smiled as my angel of mercy lay in my arms pushing furiously against me.

"Amazing". I muttered as she stared up at me, her brown eyes wide and fearful. "Calisile was right".

"Edward! You have to get back in the shadows! You have to move"! She rasped pushing against me with all her strength.

My hand raised brushing lightly against her cheek as she stared up at me questioningly. "I can't believe how quick it was. They're very good, I didn't feel a thing". I whispered as she continued to frantically push against me. At that moment, strange as it was I remembered a line from Romeo and Juliet. Perhaps death makes you delierious. "Death, that hath sucked they honey of thy breath, hath had no power upon thy beauty". I smiled breathing in her scent deeply. I forgot to memorize this, surely I would treasure it now that I was in hell. "You smell exactly the same as always. So maybe this is hell.. I don't care I'll take it."

_**Goodnight, hope that things work out all right.**_

"I'm not dead and neither are you! Please Edward you have to move! They can't be far away!" The angel screamed.

"What was that"? I whispered as she huffed.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi-"

Suddenly the realization hit me. I wasn't dead? Bella was here, ALIVE? She was here in my arms fighting me from my self inflicted demise? The Volturi were after me and now SHE was in danger as well! I snatched her up in my arms spinning around, pressing her against the wall. No one was going to take my angel now! Not after I just got her back, they would have to tear me to pieces before they did that!

My eyes scanned the alley, finding my enemy I composed myself. "Greetings Gentlemen". I said politely. "I don't think we will be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however if you would send my thanks to your masters."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue"?

"I don't believe that will be necessary". I almost hissed as the man remained smug. "I know your instructions Felix, I haven't broken any of the rules".

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun. Let us seek better cover".

"I'll be right behind you". I muttered slowly. I knew these men could not be trusted no matter how polite they acted. "Bella why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival"?

"No, bring the girl".

"I don't think so". I said, these men were certainly testing my self restraint. I flexed myself, ready to attack if necessary.

"No". Bella said feafully behind me.

"Shh". I whispered to her, my eyes still on Felix and Demetri.

"Felix". Demetri said. "Not here." He turned smoothly toward me. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all".

"Certainly. But the girl goes free". I would not endanger my angel further by playing thier games.

"I am afraid that is not possible. We do have rulse to obey".

"Then I am afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation. Demetri". I kept myself from hissing the words. No point in a fight, unless they were going to hurt Bella.

"That's just fine". Felix said smoothly.

"Aro will be disappointed". Demetri sighed.

These two were very much tempting fate by playing games with me, I surely could not take this witless banter much longer. I wanted to be with my Bella. If it were true that we were in fact alive I needed every fleeting second.

"I'm sure he'll survive the let down". I tensed as they spread out in front of the mouth of the alley, prepped for attack. I tensed every muscle in my body. I spun around as Alice appeared on the opposite side.

"Let's behave ourselves shall we?" She said lightly. "There are ladies present".

She hurried to my side and I was never so happy to see my little pixie. If nothing else she would save Bella when I took down the two guards.

"We're not alone". Alice whispered and I knew she was right.

"Please Edward let's be reasonable". Demetri said to me shaking his head.

"Let's." I whispered meeting his gaze. "And we'll leave quietly no, with no one the wiser."

"Enough". Jane's voice echoed from the dark.

I turned to face her slowly, my body still between her and Bella, keeping her against the wall. Now things were going to get complicated. I had to do this as calmly as possible, lest disaster erupts. I would not endanger Bella.

No.. Never again..


	12. Chapter 12 Rosalie's Angel

_**A story about Rosalie and Emmett's love. Set before Bella meets the family. **_

* * *

Edward stood in front of Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme waiting anxiously in the background to break up the impending fight.

Jasper and Alice entered the room, Jasper cringing slightly as he looked knowingly at the two fuming vampires. Anger, rage and jealousy was swirling from Rosalie. Edward was a tornado of pure rage and frustration. He glanced anxiously at his mate, Alice's hand patting his side comfortingly. He looked up at Esme and Carlisle as they shook their heads wearily.

"Are you retarded?! You're going to bring her here"!? Rosalie screamed, her arms folding tightly over her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I have to run my plans past princess Rosalie"?! Edward shot back, his eyes narrowing. "You aren't in charge here. Carlisle said it's fine and if you don't like it then too damn bad! Leave if you want, I don't care"!

Esme raised her hand, about to intervene, Carlisle's hand resting on her shoulder. She looked back at him weakly as he shook his head. She sighed. It was never easy watching her serrogate children fighting.

"You're risking everything! You are such an idiot I swear! What if something happens"!? She screamed, her blonde hair flowing freely. "And this is my home as well and I'm not about to leave so you can bring your new human toy around.." She hissed coldly. "You're not human, and pretending to be is just comical. She doesn't belong here. _You_ don't belong with her".

Emmett swooped into the room, brushing past Jasper with raised hands. "Alright cool it everyone." He said with a chuckle. "I'm sure you're going to give Jasper here an anxiety attack with all this craziness". He said smirking back over his shoulder."Rose". he muttered reaching out to her. She snapped her hand back, the fire in her eyes burning wildly as she looked at Edward.

"I'm not finished". She growled as Edward clenched his fists.

"Oh. You want to continue do you? Well guess what? You're opinion doesn't matter, she's coming"! Edward screamed into her face, Esme whimpered from the sidelines.

"Over my dead body, Edward". Rosalie hissed, her nose nearly brushing Edwards as they glared each other down.

Alice cringed, her eyes flicking toward Jasper. Jasper nodded, sending a wave of calm over the room. Floating behind Edward, he placed his hand firmly on his shoulder. "Come on. It isn't worth a fight". He whispered as Edward shook his head.

"No. Rosalie why don't you be _real_ for a moment? Tell us all the _real_ reason you don't like Bella". He growled as Rosalie's fist raised.

Emmett flashed behind his mate, his hands wrapping tightly around her arms. "Babe don't". he whispered as she clenched her teeth together.

"You are the most infuriating person on this earth"! She lunged at Edward, Emmett's hands remaining firmly closed on her arms.

Esme glanced at Carlisle as he pulled her against him.

"Let them work it out". He whispered quickly as she nodded hesitantly.

"You are a complete moron! I am so sick of every word that comes out of your mouth!" Rosalie screamed, her face inches from Edward's.

"Great!" He screamed back. "Then the feeling is mutual! You are the most self absorbed, condescending, hypocritical little bitch in the world"! He leaned forward, Rosalie's hand flying toward him.

"Whoa whoa.. Easy babe". Emmett flashed in between them, his large hand catching Rosalie's fist effortlessly.

"Step aside Emmett". She muttered, her eyes directed over his broad shoulders at Edward. "I'm going to kill him! Claw that smirk right off his stupid face"! She screamed, Emmett looking down at her patiently. She lunged at Edward, Emmett's arm catching her small waist. He hauled her onto his shoulder, walking confidently toward the window.

"Let me go Emmett"! She yelled, her fist thudding against the back of his head.

"Not until you cool down". He climbed onto the pane, his eyes turning toward Esme and Carlisle. "We will be back in a little bit". He smirked back at Edward. "Be good." He chuckled, jumping toward the forest below.

As they landed, Rosalie pushed roughly against his iron chest, Emmett lowering her to the ground. She glared up at him, her gold eyes smoldering with rage.

"Babe." He began as she turned away, darting into the trees.

Emmett folded his arms, his eyes turning toward the sky. "One. Two. Three.." He sighed, his eyes shutting smoothly. "Four.. Five.." He waiting till five minutes passed before taking off after her onto the trail.

He thundered through the trees, his senses trained on his fuming mate. He smirked, turning sharply north. Sprinting toward the coast line, he saw her sitting with her back toward him. He stopped a few feet away, his hands sliding into his pockets.

He saw her tense, her blonde hair blowing into the air as the wind howled up the cliffside.

Saying nothing, he knelt behind her, his large arms wrapping tightly around her thin frame. He felt her heavy breathes and heard the grinding of her teeth. He pulled her into him, his legs spreading around her waist as he sat down. Rosalie continued to breathe roughly, her body rigid in his arms. He waited a few moments, her body finally loosening in his grasp.

She let out a sigh, her slender hand touching lightly against his knuckles.

**Remember those walls I built?  
Well baby they're tumbling down.  
And they didn't even put up a fight,  
They didn't even make a sound.**

"Rose". He muttered his jaw pressing into the back of her head. His lips brushed across her blonde stands, her scent flowing down his throat. A hunger awoke in him, different than his thirst for blood, yet still as strong. He curled his fingers around her hand.

She remained silent, her body melting against him. Her anger evaporated, like water falling on a hot stove, turning into steam and floating away toward the sky. She stared intently toward the sea, her hair falling over her eyes.

He tilted his head, resting his chin in the nape of her neck. He sighed, his chest brushing against her back. "I know you're worried". He whispered, his thumb brushing over the thin bones in her hand. "But he wouldn't bring her around if he weren't sure of himself, and us. I know he will not let our family be implicated and if it comes down to it, he will choose us over her."

His eyes ticked up toward her face, stoic and perfect, like a porcelain doll. He traced his fingers along her jaw, pulling her face toward him. He looked into her eyes as she still did not speak, her lips pursed in an impossibly tight line. Smiling lightly, he watched the corners of her lips turn up unwillingly.

**  
I found a way to let you in,  
But I never really had a doubt.  
Standing in the light of your halo,  
I got my angel now.**

She sighed, her eyes turning toward the ground. "He shouldn't even bother with her. She isn't like us".

"If the fact that she has a pulse is any indication," He laughed as she fell silent.

She looked up at him, her long lashes brushing over her cheeks as she blinked. "She will be hurt. Immortals and mortals cannot share a life. She will age, and die, and he will live on." She shook her head. "It's so stupid. If he wanted a mate he should have chose a vampire. What could he possibly see in her? It's not as if they can be intimate, she's too fragile."

Emmett laughed his throat vibrating as he tilted his head back. "You're concerned with our brother's sex life? I am_ so _telling him"!

"I'm serious Em!" She shouted, her eyebrows furrowing. "It isn't just that, they can't be together! The only way they could is if she were a vampire. And you know he isn't about to do anything like that, so what's the point? He's gambling with our family's security for something pointless!"

**It's like I've been awakened,  
Every rule I had you breaking.  
It's the risk that I'm taking,  
I ain't never gonna shut you out.**

"Maybe it isn't so pointless to him Rose. Maybe he really cares for her. I mean look at him". He said softly as Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked away. "I mean, I've _never_ seen him so happy, he's never been this way . And do you really want him to go back to the way he was before?All mopey and stuff?"

Rosalie sighed, her bottom lip pushing out as she frowned.

He chuckled, his head shaking back and forth. "Jasper says it's kind of sick. He said he's always switching from lust, to admiration, to longing, every time she's around. He's totally whipped, it's pretty hilarious."

Rosalie shook her head. "It won't be so hilarious if he kills her or one of us do it".

Emmett smiled his hand tracing down her waist. "Come on Rose. Let him have his happiness.. Even if it's only for a short time, just let him be".

She glanced back at him, her head leaning against his neck as she looked at the sky. "You're such an optimist". She muttered as he smirked.

"Alice has kind of rubbed off on me. Not to mention when Jasper is always screwing with our emotions, it's hard to stay angry about anything. And why wouldn't I be optimistic? I found you after all and if Edward feels the same thing for Bella I know it'll work out."

She smiled her smile genuine for the first time all day.

**  
Everywhere I'm looking now,  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
Baby I can see your halo,  
You know you're my saving grace.  
You're everything I need and more,  
It's written all over your face.  
Baby I can feel your halo,  
Pray it won't fade away.**

She traced her fingers, down his chest, her eyes dancing over his face.

"That's my Rose". He whispered as she smirked.

He took her hand firmly in his, his forehead brushing against hers. They breathed in unison, they were two pieces of the same whole. Though they had their moments sometimes, nothing kept them angry at each other for very long. He looked at her, his smile growing as she fell silent. "Are you thinking again?"

She shook her head, her eyes turning toward the sea.

Emmett's fingers ran into her hairline, brushing her soft hair from her eyes.

**I can feel your halo. **

"Kiss me". He muttered as she turned back to him smirking.

"What"? She said, her head tilting toward the side.

"You owe me". He muttered as she leaned away from him.

"For what"? She said with an eyebrow raised.

Emmett frowned, his finger raising and pressing against the back of his neck. "You punched me, I think I have a bruise forming back there". He smirked as Rosalie shook her head.

"Oh waaahh.. You shouldn't have interfered". She teased as she folded her arms.

"I had to." He said pulling her close again. "You woulda hurt my sparring partner. And what then?" He pursed his lips. "You owe me.."

Rosalie smiled, her hand floating over his chest as she looked down. She looked up as his hand wrapped around her back of her neck, his fingers stroking her skin.

**Hit me like a ray of sun,  
Burning through my darkest night.  
You're the only one that I want.  
Think I'm addicted to your light.  
I swore I'd never fall again,  
But this don't even feel like falling.  
Gravity can't forget.  
So pull me back to the ground again.**

She laughed, her lips leaning toward his.

He snapped his head back suddenly, a frown appearing on his boyish face. "Rose". He muttered as she stared at him questioningly. "I was just joking. Don't feel like you _have _to." He said, his thumb brushing over her cheek.

She smiled, her eyes facing away. "Very well then, if you don't want me to". She whispered, resting her arms on her knees. She smirked, Emmett's arm tugging on her waist and pulling her onto his waist.

"I didn't say I didn't want to. Only do it if _you _want to". He smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I didn't say I didn't want to. You assumed". She smirked as his head flew up. She smiled as his lips pressed firmly against hers, his hands clenching tightly to her back.

**Feels like I've been awakened,  
Every rule I had you breaking.  
The risk that I'm taking,  
I'm never gonna shut you out.  
Everywhere I'm looking now,  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
Baby I can see your halo,**

She laughed, her legs snaking around his waist as she leaned into him. His body shifted, pushing her backward onto the ground as their tongues danced eagerly in each other's mouths.

Emmett leaned back, his weight balanced on his arms over her small body. He smirked, his fingers running through her hair. "You're troublesome. Always teasing." He muttered lazily as she smiled, her arms circling his thick neck.

She looked up at him silently, her smile fading slightly. "I suppose Esme would want to _feed_ her".

"Rose". Emmett said sternly shaking his head.

"I didn't mean anything by it. Just assuming what we'll be going home to".

"We don't have to go home. No one would be upset if we skipped out." He whispered, leaning backward, his fingers weaving in hers, pulling her into a sitting position.

She frowned, shaking her head. "Esme would. She'd say his whole family should be there to support him". She sighed.

"It'll be fine". He whispered pulling her into his arms.

Rosalie closed her eyes, her face leaning against his chest. "Well let's get going then". She muttered half heartedly as he smiled.

He glided to his feet, pulling her with him as he stood. They started walking toward the forest, Emmett's hand clenching hers tightly as she leaned against his side.

**  
You know you're my saving grace.  
You're everything I need and more,  
It's written all over your face.  
Baby I can feel your halo,  
Pray it won't fade away. I can feel your halo. **

They strode into the forest, Emmett draping his arm over her shoulders. He smirked as Alice and Jasper came into view, Alice grinning at them excitedly.

"Don't think you two can skip out on this! If I gotta go then so do you!" He teased as they stopped, Alice taking Jasper's hand.

"We're not skipping". She smiled, looking up at Jasper. "Just going to do a little hunting and kill some time".

Emmett glanced at Jasper, smirking deviously. "I'm _sure _that's all you guys are gonna do. Well try not to wreck the place". He laughed as Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Thanks for the idea Emmett. We weren't even _thinking_ that until you mentioned it." Jasper smirked as Emmett chuckled. Taking Alice's hand, he grinned. "We'll try to be back before the human gets there". He muttered sprinting off with Alice at his side.

"Have fun"! Emmett called over his shoulder as Rosalie laughed.

**Everywhere I'm looking now,  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
Baby I can see your halo,  
You know you're my saving grace.  
You're everything I need and more,  
It's written all over your face.**

They neared the house, Rosalie's face turning from that of contentment to grimace. Emmett smirked down at her, his arm pulling her against his chest.

Esme leaned out the window, her smile bright. "Can you two come help Carlsile and I? We're making Italian for her".

Rosalie growled, her eyes narrowing. Emmett laughed his hand waving toward Esme. "Yeah be right up". He looked down at his mate, watching her frown deepen. "Italian.. Yum". He laughed as she shook her head.

"Yum". She muttered darkly as they glided up the porch.

**  
Baby I can feel your halo.  
Pray it won't fade away.**

Emmett spun suddenly, his lips crushing against hers as her frown melted away. She opened her eyes as his lips drew away, his smirk reappearing. "Be good love". He whispered as she shrugged.

"No promises". She smirked, taking his hand and floating into the house.

**

* * *

**

**THE END**


	13. Chapter 13 I Will Be

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9 I Will Be**

**During Alice and Jasper's wedding, Jasper sings a song he wrote for Alice... warning! Extreme Fluffiness. :)**

* * *

Jasper stood silently in the doorway of the house, Tanya ruffling his hair from behind.

"You would think you'd comb your hair at least once a week". She said bitterly running the comb through his messy blond hair.

"Stop it Tanya". He said irritably swatting her hand away.

"Today is important, you have to look presentable." She placed her hands on her hips. "I know Alice likes a fixer upper but really".

Jasper's eyes narrowed as he shook his head. "You act as if you're the one getting married". He muttered, laughing lightly as he tried to suppress the butterflies ravaging his stomach.

"Jasper.. Seriously". She scolded, tossing the comb between her hands. She smiled knowingly as he began to fidget with his suit, her eyebrows raised gracefully on her face. "Jaz..You of all people aren't nervous are you?" She teased as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am. It's Alice". He barked with a frown. Tanya could really be a pain when she chose to be. Always nagging him. She was just as bothersome as Emmett.

"True. I always noticed how you act when it comes to her." She noted quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just want things to go right for once." He mumbled staring out the door. "Nothing else has gone right in my life before her, I really don't want to mess this up".

"Oh enough Jasper really. Alice is here now what does the past matter anyway"? She said floating in front of him. Tracing her fingers along his jaw, she smoothed the tiny hairs of his side burns. Looking into her eyes, her mood turned stern. "You cannot simply dwell in the past. You and Alice are going to have a wonderful future focus on that."

He nodded slowly, his smile still hesitant. "Thank you Tanya".

She glanced over his shoulder silently as Edward walked toward them. Emmett shuffled a few feet away, his grin playful. "Finally tying the knot eh"? He muttered punching Jasper's shoulder.

"Esme said Alice is almost ready". Edward said standing beside Tanya. He smirked as Jasper nodded swiftly. "Alice is excited. She wanted to run down here herself but Esme and Irina and Rosalie had to pretty much barricade her in the room."

Jasper smiled casually, his hands sliding into his pockets. "That's Alice".

"Well let's get going. Carlisle's waiting in the gazebo."

The four walked out onto the snow covered lawn, passing the white tent covered with pink flowers. Emmett stuck out his tongue, scoffing loudly.

"Gueez. I hate weddings. All this girlie stuff,I hope this is our last one". He shifted his suit jacket as Carlisle walked toward them. "I hate these monkey suits."

Carlisle laughed lightly, his hand touching against Jasper's shoulder. "Well don't count anything out Emmett". He said flashing a grin at Edward as he shrugged. "Come on then. The girls are on their way out". Looking up at Jasper, he walked toward the gazebo, his hands folded behind his back.

Jasper nodded swiftly falling into step with Carlisle as Edward, Emmett and Tanya lagged behind.

He smiled up at Carmen and Eleazar as the stood arm and arm at the edge of the gazebo.

Jasper stood beneath the flower covered gazebo, looking quite uncomfortable to anyone who didn't know him. Yet everyone knew this is what he wanted the most. He talked for seven years about marrying Alice, finally working up the courage to ask her last month. It was just what any Southern gentleman could have asked for, a perfect woman like Alice agreeing to marry him.

He stiffened as he looked past Edward and Emmett's heads, Rosalie, Esme and Irina walking slowly toward them. He peeked over their heads to the tiny pixie hiding behind a lace veil. His dead heart jumped at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, the sight of her just as striking as the first time he saw her in the diner.

The three women parted as they arrived at the gazebo Esme taking Edward's arm in her hands and Rosalie standing beside Emmett grinning brightly. Irina walked toward Tanya, the two exchanging smiles as they watched Jasper's jaw drop open before he pulled it back into place. Alice beamed as she fluttered to Jasper's side weaving her fingers in his hand.

He traced his fingers along her cheek, smiling brightly as she pursed her lips up at him, giggling lightly a moment later. His eyes ticked down her petite frame, over the non traditional wedding dress he had almost stumbled upon in their closet. Her short dress brushed against her knees as she bounced up and down excitedly.

Carlisle did a quick ceremony, not being a real priest of course.

Jasper smiled as he felt everyone's emotions; everyone was relatively calm, enjoying being a part of their ceremony, Esme's was the only one whom flowed with overwhelming pride. She was so happy when he proposed to Alice, probably more so than Alice herself. She wanted so much for him, and she knew how much he loved Alice. She couldn't possibly fill him with any more pride than she was now.

He looked down at Alice intently, fearing this perfect day might fall apart around him. Alice was so perfect for him, such a guiding light from his dark past. And now they would be together forever. If he could dream, it'd be a dream come true.

He was so taken with staring at Alice, he didn't hear a word Carlisle had said. He jumped when his name was being called several times by his adoptive father. "Yes. Yes. It goes without saying I do". He muttered quickly watching Carlisle grin brightly at him.

Alice said all that she could before Jasper scooped her small body into his arms, crushing his lips against hers.

Night fell quickly, consuming the small Alaskan cottage as the undead wedding party danced inside the tent.

Jasper and Alice had their first dance, Jasper refusing to let her feet touch the ground as he held her against his chest. Alice leaned into him, her tiny feet dangling over the wood as she smiled widely. She giggled lightly in his ear, her lips tracing ever so lightly across his cold skin. "I see us having a wonderful honey moon". She whispered as he smiled.

"Of course you did". Jasper muttered, kissing her hungrily as the rest of their family talked amongst themselves.

Carlisle took a dance with Alice, smiling down at her like a proud father.

Then Edward was next, dancing ever so fluidly to Rosalie's tune on the piano.

And finally it was Emmett's turn.

If the height difference between her and Jasper was shocking, the one between her and Emmett was staggering. He held her a good two feet off the ground, complaining it was annoying to lean so far down to dance with her. Alice giggled lightly, her tiny hands resting on his large shoulders as he threw out his famous inappropriate wedding jokes. Alice just laughed lightly, accepting her brother's raunchy humor long ago, it was one of the things she loved about him.

The night passed slowly as everyone enjoyed a rare moment of peace. With a wedding party full of vampires they felt totally at ease, and having no guests, they could all be themselves.

Emmett insisted that Jasper take off Alice's garter, which he did, happily taking the tiny strip of lace in between his teeth and grazing his lips down her thigh. Alice turned and winked at Edward as he gagged from Esme's side, his hands closed tightly over his ears. He mumbled curses about inappropriate thoughts as everyone laughed.

It started to snow harder as the moon passed across the night sky. After many hours of jokes and dancing -done mostly by Jasper and Alice- they finally ran out of things to do and retired to the main house.

The group settled into the living room, barely noticing Jasper sneak Alice away upstairs. Emmett however did notice, and Emmett hooted and whistled as they flashed upstairs, slamming the door behind them.

Jasper cradled Alice against his side, leading her to the bed. He fell fluidly backward onto the mattress, their fingers intertwined tightly as Alice lay on his chest. Alice stared up at him brightly, her finger brushing rhythmically across his knuckles.

"I've waited a long time for this". She whispered as he nodded slowly.

"I have as well." He muttered, his fingers snaking through her short hair. He frowned slightly, his eyes turning up to the ceiling. "Well maybe not as long as you".

Alice smirked, her head turning upright, her hand folding under her chin on his chest. "I saw it happening the moment the thought entered your mind."

"That was a few days after we met. I knew instantly I wanted to spend my life with you".

"Me too". She grinned as Jasper glanced to the side. "Tonight was perfect."

"There is something else." Jasper whispered as her eyebrows rose. He smiled arrogantly. Every new moon it was possible to surprise a psychic.

She watched him lean across the bed, his shoulder muscles flexing beneath his thin white shirt. He smirked as he looked back at Alice, feeling a very strong punch of lust. "Easy love, there will be plenty of time for that in a moment". He sat up, a wooden guitar hanging in his hand.

Alice grinned, seeing what this was going to lead to.

"I know I've said a lot of things in our time together. How much you mean to me is beyond anything the mind of a Southern boy can come up with." He whispered, his fingers tuning the guitar swiftly.

Alice giggled, her hand brushing against his thigh. "I don't mind, I love my Southern boy."

Jasper smiled, his fingers positioning himself on the neck of the guitar. "I tried to not think too much about this lest you know what I was planning. So if it isn't very good, please understand. It came together just a few moments before I got ready."

Alice beamed at him, her eyes glimmering brightly. "I'm sure I'll love it".

Jasper nodded as he looked down at his hands, his voice pouring out of his lips steadily and quietly at first.

_**"There's nothing I could say to you,  
Nothing I could ever do, to make you see,  
What you mean to me.."**_

He looked up at Alice the corners of her eyes pulled up as she grinned.

He shifted closer to her, his fingers flying across the cords. Her head bowed down, resting on his shoulder as his voice rose, filling their small bedroom.

_**"All the pain, the tears I cried.  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know..  
How far you'd go.  
I know I let you down,  
But it's not like that now,  
This time I'll never let you go"**_

Footsteps echoed up the stairs as the others leaned against the door. There was no privacy in this house, one of the things that annoyed him some times, but not too often. He was just surprised they'd actually _want_ to hear him sing. It's not as if he were Bing Crosby.

Jasper laughed shyly, his concentration breaking as he heard the others outside of the room.

"Keep going". Alice whispered touching her hand against his knee.

He nodded slowly, looking up at her smoothly as he began singing again. That was all the motivation he needed. Even if Emmett ragged on him for a thousand years about his scratchy Johnny Cash like voice, it didn't matter as long as Alice loved it.

_**"I will be, all that you want.  
And get myself together,  
Cause you keep me from falling apart.  
All my life, I'll be with you forever.  
To get you through the day,  
And make everything okay."**_

His voice dropped slightly as his eyes shut tightly. Every word rang so true. He wasn't nearly as strong as Alice or anyone wanted. If his floundering attempts at sticking to their diet were any indication. But he would forever strive to be the perfect man for her, and lucky for him he had an eternity to do so. Alice was the soul that was missing in him in his years with Maria. She kept him together in so many ways, holding onto the fraying seams of his sanity, refusing to let go. He would someday be just as strong as her, and if need be, he will hold Alice together, just as she had done for him.

He was jerked violently from his thoughts with another spike of Alice's growing lust, as she wrapped her arm around his waist, her fingers sinking beneath the top of his pants.

He looked back at her, watching her smile only grow wider.

_**"I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
but now I see, honestly.  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me."**_

He breathed slowly, smirking sideways at her, her hand weaving over the top button of his shirt, as he laughed loudly.

His voice turned husky as her fingers brushed across his chest. It took everything in him not to moan as her nails traced small circles across his skin. He laughed as Edward groaned, his feet echoing across the wood as he hurried down stairs. The others followed soon after, disappearing from the house.

_**"And if I let you down,  
I'll turn it all around.  
Cause I would never let you go. I will be, all that you want.  
And get myself together,  
Cause you keep me from falling apart".**_

Alice's hand moved further down his chest, gliding over his abs as his breathing became labored. Her eyes locked with his as she smiled warmly. Alice the little minx; so eager, so troublesome and yet so lovable.

_**"All my life, I'll be with you forever,  
To get you through the day.  
And make everything okay"**_

Her fingers halted against the sensitive skin just above the top of his pants. Jasper closed his eyes, his hand closing on her wrist, swiftly yanking it into the air. "Sorry love but that is a bit distracting." He laughed heartedly as she shrugged lightly. "There will be plenty of time for that in a moment." He winked as he listened, the air in the house was as quite as a morgue. "I drove them out with my thoughts of you".

"_**Cause without you I can't sleep,  
I'm not going ever, ever let you leave.  
You're all I've got, you're all I want.  
Yeah. And without you I don't know what I'd do.**_

Alice bit her bottom lip, her eyes shutting smoothly. "Well continue then. It's getting harder to control myself. You know I love when you sing". She laughed lightly as he shook his head.

"Yes. ". He smirked as she beamed up at him. Taking a breath he continued.

_**  
"I can never, ever live a day without you.  
Here with me, do you see? You're all I need."**_

She had heard those words a thousand times. But each time he spoke them, the truth was ever more frighteningly clear. As long as she was near he didn't need anything else; blood, friends, power, cars, nothing. Everything paled in comparison to his hunger for all things Alice.

"_**And I will be, all that you want,  
And get myself together. Cause you keep me from falling apart. All my life, I'll be with you forever. To get you through the day.  
And make everything okay."**_

Alice bounced up and down, her moods washing over Jasper completely. He smirked as she shifted toward his front, her hands gliding down his stomach. She pushed forward, pushing him backward onto the mattress as he balanced the guitar on his chest.

_**"I will be all that you want,  
And get myself together.  
Cause you keep me from falling apart. And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day.  
And make everything okay".**_

He clamped his mouth shut as Alice wrapped her fingers around the neck of the guitar, lowering it carefully over the side of the bed.

"Antsy aren't we"? He muttered sliding his hands up her sides as she perched on his lap.

Alice's smile grew as she shrugged. "I love when you sing. And besides, it _is _our wedding night".

Jasper nodded smoothly, his smile appearing. "Better not keep Mrs. Witlock waiting much longer eh"? He whispered, pressing her against him.

"No. No you should not". She teased, crushing her lips against his as they moaned in unison.


	14. Chapter 14 First Day

**_

* * *

_**

_The Cullen's First day at Forks high, told from Jasper's POV .._

_

* * *

_

**September 18 5:00am- First Day of School:**

The morning began ordinarily enough, with one exception, today would be our first day at our newest three year torture session known as high school. This time we were going to start at the small, clique infested Forks High School. This was _not _going to be pleasant.

Carlisle got us all together early before he went to the hospital.

We stood in the kitchen, waiting for Rosalie to come down from her room. Once again she was taking her sweet time to primp herself for the day. It was really a pointless habit, she was already going to be the second most beautiful creature in Forks High, next to Alice of course. Edward groaned loudly, his arms folded tightly over his chest as he glared out the window.

"Of course.. Rosalie _would _take all day". He grumbled, Carlisle sending him a silent glance.

Emmett sat on the countertop, stabbing the tip of the carving knife between his fingers. I watched the knife flash back and forth, a blur of silver dancing over his long, thick fingers. Of course he would never actually cut himself, not like it would have even made a difference with the thickness of our skin, but it was still fun to watch.

Alice flitted in the room, her arm snaking around my waist as she beamed up at me from my side. Suddenly Emmett's game wasn't interesting anymore, I had a new target to focus my gaze. She grinned up at me, her amber eyes glittering in the lights over our heads. She pursed her pink lips, inviting me in immediately. But then again how could I resist?

Rosalie finally arrived, gliding into the kitchen as Edward threw up his arms.

"Is the princess ready"? he growled as Rosalie smirked at him.

"Why should it matter? You're not actually excited to go to school are you"? She hissed as she stepped in front of Emmett, lacing her fingers through his.

"Anyway. Moving on". Carlisle said sternly, ending a would be bickering session between the two. "So today is critical, you're not to draw any unnecessary attention to yourself." He said softly as Emmett scoffed.

"Like that's possible". He muttered wrapping his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"That's why I said unnecessary". Carlisle said glancing over his shoulder casually. "I think you guys will do fine".

"We've done this numerous times". Edward smirked as Alice nodded excitedly.

"Maybe this year someone will surprise us". She said lightly as she glanced up at me.

"Doubt it". Emmett, Edward and I said in unison as she frowned.

"Way to be optimistic". She laughed, her small hand thudding against my stomach. "Come on. Let's go get ready."

"Yeah. Just three hours to school". I smirked down at her as she laughed.

"Perfect amount of time". She intertwined her fingers in mine, pulling me along behind her as the others laughed.

"Go dress your little doll Alice"! Emmett called as I sent him a dark look.

We walked up the stairs, Alice shutting the door quickly behind her as we entered our bedroom. I watched her dance past me, disappearing into our enormous closet. Laying back on the bed, I stared up at the ceiling as she pulled out stacks of brand new shirts and set them beside me. I caught her mid stride, pulling her against my chest as she grinned. "Is this really necessary? We're in Forks, clearly we'll already be the best dressed".

She leaned on my chest, her fingers tracing up my neck. "Of course".

"Carlisle said 'no unnecessary attention'". I said mimicking our father's voice perfectly.

Alice grinned wider, her fingertips making circles down my chest beneath my shirt. "Oh Jaz. You should enjoy all eyes on you".

"Not when they already are and I don't need to hear a bunch of pubescent girls squawking on about my outfit as well." I muttered clenching her hands as they proceeded to unbutton my shirt.

She frowned playfully, her long lashes batting. "Alright. I just want you to look as good as possible."

"Because I'm yours? You planning to show me off like a trophy"? I muttered as she laughed.

"Of course". She chimed, leaping off of me and catching a red shirt in her hand. "Now.. Please". She grinned as I rolled my eyes, sliding into a sitting position.

"Only for you". I whispered, carefully unbuttoning my shirt as her eyes danced hungrily over my chest.

* * *

**7:45 am**

We all packed into Edward's Volvo as that was the most conspicuous car we owned. Rosalie stared out the window as we pulled into the parking lot, her upper lip curling up in disgust. She acted as if she were entering a leper colony every time we started going to school again. I don't think the fact that the school was so small helped the situation. I sighed heavily, draping my arm over Alice's shoulder as she grinned up at me happily. Always the optimist.

Edward pulled into a stall far from the other cars, perhaps to avoid attention or to make an entrance, I'm not sure. He was the first to glide out of the car, every eye in the parking lot falling onto him swiftly. This was clearly going to be the reaction all of us were going to get for the rest of the day.

Emmett shuffled out, squaring his shoulders and laughing the murrmurrs that brokes out amongst the students, whispering about the 'huge' new kid.

I followed Rosalie out, sighing as I felt two jabs of lust from a couple of seniors standing a few feet away. Clearly someone thought Ms. Rosalie did a fine job on her appearance this morning. I shook my head, extending my hand to Alice.

My head snapped around as I felt another wave of lust, this one extending from a group of girls sitting on a car. One of the girls, a meek, little one with dark hair, stared at me intently. The intensity of her gaze was making my skin prick. Shaking the feeling off, I turned down to Alice, wrapping my arm tightly around her waist as she stood beside me. I felt a wave of disappointment as the girl's head bowed shyly.

We walked through the parking lot, Edward laughing at whatever the students watching us were thinking. He walked alongside me, in between Emmett and I talking swiftly.

"You've got a few admirers Emmett". He smirked as Emmett raised his hands into the air, folding them behind his head.

"Naturally". Emmett said arrogantly as I rolled my eyes and glanced down at Alice.

She was walking with a blank stare, her eyes turned toward the sky. A vision obviously. I pulled her tighter into my side, guiding her carefully up the staircase as Emmett and Edward continued to joke about the kids around us.

As we entered the halls, my throat suddenly erupted in flames. Humans trickled past us, staring at us with awstruck faces. Squeezing Alice's hip, I watched her eyes dart up to me quickly.

"You're fine Jaz". She smiled comfortingly, her fingers gliding into my back pocket. "Let's go get our schedules".

We turned sharply, the five of us walking smoothly into the office as the secretaries looked up at us sharply.

Again my throat burned, the dark monster I kept locked away was clawing his way up my throat. I always tried to keep him at bay, lest I fall back into the pattern of life before I met Alice. But situations like this only taunted and infuriated him and made him crave the forbidden liquid even more.

Alice looked up at me intently, her eyes flicking over my face. She didn't even need to say what I knew she would. She knew I wouldn't completely butcher these women and that fact comfronted me. I turned my head, putting on a casual smile as Edward leaned onto the counter to speak with one of the women.

"The Cullen siblings". One of the women whispered, trying to look nochalant, speaking behind a folder a few feet from us. "They're Dr. and Mrs Cullen's kids, I spoke with Dr. Cullen on the phone, he's so.." She flashed us a quick glance, quickly aborting her conversation. Edward snickered softly, his head turning toward Emmett as Emmett smirked.

"Oh right here". Mrs. Cope said hesitantly sliding a stack of syllabus' across the counter.

"Thank you". Edward said smiling smoothly at her as she nodded swiftly.

"Overdoing it". Emmett laughed as we passed back into the intoxicatingly crowded halls.

"Oh bite me". Edward muttered handing two sheets to Alice and I before tossing two other's against Emmett's broad chest.

"OOHH.. Ed, you and I got _Algebra_ together". Alice teased as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I hope that won't be _too _hard a class". The two laughed loudly as several girls passed by, staring at them with raised eyebrows.

Our inside jokes were almost as funny as listening to Edward describe the fantasies the secretaries were having about Edward, Emmett and I.

"Well we got first hour English." Rosalie said lazily glancing at Emmett and I.

"Okay". I muttered turning to kiss Alice as her lips met mine eagerly.

"See you soon". She whispered against my lips as I pulled her tighter to me.

"You too." I laughed glancing at Edward. "Have fun at class".

The three of us turned away, leaving Alice and Edward to walk to their classes. Without Alice I felt totally anxious. She was my support line, the only thing that kept me from drowning in this sea of fresh, pulsing blood. Rosalie sent me a soft look, understanding well my plight. She glided closer to me, shooting a look at Emmett as we walked toward the Sophmore English classrooms.

We settled in the back of the class, far from the rest of the students that were watching us silently. Sucking my breath into my lungs, I decided to hold my breath for the hour. Not a different task, and definetely a better option than letting myself be tempted to kill every kid here.

* * *

11:00 am:

The first two classes went smoothly enough, as no one chose to sit next to the 'strangely beautiful' new kids. So there was no real threat to my will power. All of that changed when the small meek girl from earlier was sat next to me and Emmett and Rosalie were a few desks away.

I smiled weakly at her, trying to ignore the intoxicating aroma of her blood. It was so fresh, pure and near to me. I clenched the desk top tightly, still trying to make my vice grip look casual to everyone else. Digging my nails into the wood, I was careful not to splinter it as I pried my eyes away from her to stare at the black board.

Her pulse echoed in my ears, every thump made my muscles tense in anticipation.

"Maria". The professor called, the girl raising her hand shyly.

Maria.. What an unfortunate name. Might as well be named Satan in my book.

I flashed a quick glance at her, telling myself all the things Carlisle had said to me about humanizing them. It was an easy enough task, that is until her heart pumped and my throat burned.

Turning my head sharply away, I stared at Rosalie as she sat watching me sternly. Was she so sure that I would kill this girl? I mean, the desk was still relatively in one piece, and my hands were still locked on it and not the girl's fragile trachea. And with each tick of the clock I was closer to escaping this place and finding Alice.

I breathed a quick sigh, remembering that I actually needed to _breathe_ every few hours when I was around humans

I glanced sharply at Emmett, watching him nod smoothly. At least he had a little more faith in me. In any case he'd take the fall for me, but I didn't want it to come to that.

The girl flipped her hair, bowing her head further toward her book as she adjusted her glasses.

Finally the hour passed, Emmett and Rosalie and I out of our seats before the bell even rung. Darting out into the empty halls I finally let myself breath. I took in the metalic scent of the lockers and the lemon cleaner on the floors, finally free. Emmett clapped his hand on my shoulder strongly.

"Held up pretty good. I could smell her as well, she _did _smell good". He laughed looking at Rosalie as she shook her head.

She smiled weakly up at me. "You did fine."

"Yeah." I muttered as we strode out the doors onto the lawn. I grinned as I saw Alice sitting beneath a tree with Edward, her small hand waving excitedly at us.

We settled down under the tree, Rosalie sitting demurely beside Emmett as he sprawled out on the grass. I coiled my arms around Alice, pulling her backward against my chest as I sat behind her. Edward leaned back lazily on the trunk, talking casually about the different thoughts and rumors going around about us.

"Too bad they don't know what would be _real_ gossip". Emmett chuckled as Rosalie brushed her hand across the top of his head.

_"That _kind of gossip would mean another move". She smirked as Emmett glanced back at her.

"Well it doesn't matter. We're already easily the hottest topic in this podunk little town." Edward groaned, flicking a blade of grass across his finger tip into the air.

"I think it's fun". Alice beamed, her head leaning into the nape of my neck. "I made a friend today." She giggled as Edward laughed.

"Who's that"? Rosalie teased as Edward rolled his eyes.

"This short little kid, Mike Newton. Started trying to talk to Alice till he spotted the ring, then it was all awkward jokes from then on out". He and Emmett chuckled loudly as Alice glanced back at me.

"Too bad. It was cute and a well made attempt." She stroked my jaw lightly, projecting love and devotion onto me. "Too bad I've got my cowboy". She licked her lips as Emmett made a loud gagging noise.

"Oh god again"? He shook his head as Rosalie laughed softly. "Such garbage."

I looked at him strongly, watching him punch his fist into the grass.

"I'll break your little cowboy". He made a snarling face as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't make me embarass you in front of your girl brother. I've already done it five times before".

"You got lucky the last one, if Esme hadn't called us in-"

I raised my hand quickly, the sunlight cutting through the leaves and hitting my ring. "Save it Em. Excuses, excuses". I chuckled as Alice grinned up at me.

She frowned deeply, her eyes darting toward the bell against the brick wall. "Damn". She muttered a second before it's piercing ring broke through the air.

Emmett jumped up, lifting Rosalie to her feet as Edward stood up as well. Taking Alice's hand, the five of us walked to the only class we all had together. Elective theater.

* * *

2:30:

The class dragged on and on, but it wasn't nearly as tiring as this morning, mostly because Alice was with me.

We all sat in one of the furthest rows in the auditorium as the teacher flitted across the stage talking loudly.

I yawned loudly, dropping my arm over Alice's shoulder as she giggled softly.

All of us were to present a monologue, something that was an easy task for the five of us as we knew the routine with these high school drama classes. Edward went on stage stoically delivering a quote from Romeo and Juliet that still managed to make all the girls swoon. Alice and I did a short piece and Rosalie gracefully went through hers, basking in the blinding self made spotlight.

Twice during the two hour period Rose and Emmett snuck away, off to make out somewhere in the auditorium according to thier lusty emotions.

Finally the day was over and we escaped quickly to the car. We sped so fast out of the parking lot we were a blur of silver barely noticed by any members of the student body.

When we arrived home, we were greeted in the usual manner by Esme every time we accomplished another first day of high school. She grinned widely at the door, embracing each of us tightly and questioning us all about our classes. Everyone's response was always the same. 'Fine.' 'Boring' 'Same old thing'. I tried on occasion to break up the monotany and come up with a different answer.

When it was my turn for her to hug me, I watched her grin widely at me as her arms wrapped loosely around my waist.

"How was your day Jasper"? She said warmly as she released me, taking a step back.

"Fine. I didn't kill anyone today". I smirked as her smile grew.

"Always an accomplishment. Not that I thought you would of course". She patted my arm lightly as I nodded.

"Hey big mouth"! Emmett called from the living room, standing in a defensive hunch with a devious smirk on his face.

"What meat head"! I yelled back at him, watching Esme shake her head knowingly out of the corner of her eye.

"Rematch"? He muttered gliding toward us as Esme backed away.

We both locked instantly, his large arm curling around my neck and my arms tugging backward on his waist.

"Outside". Esme said sternly as I nodded to her politely.

"Course". I laughed, kicking Emmett's feet out from beneath him and rocketing him through the air into the yard.

"Bring it on"! He yelled as he landed, his arms out at his side.

Glancing back over my shoulder, I met Alice's gaze as she sat with Rosalie on the couch. With a quick wave she smiled encouragingly. Turning back to Emmett, I threw myself swiftly through the air, colliding into him roughly as we rolled across the ground.

"Typical." Esme smirked turning toward Alice as she smiled.

"Yup. Just a typical first day". She grinned toward me as Esme slammed the door shut.

* * *

**THE END :)**

_._


	15. Chapter 15 You're Mine Forever

**A fluffy little fic about Rosalie and Emmett's semi-secret courtship. Lots of heart fluttering moments throughout. Very fluffy toward the end. . Anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was a warm summer in 1936, the sun shining brightly over the trees lining the Tennesee countryside. The highway curving through the thick forest were bare of automobiles, save a few deer that leaped across the asphalt every now and again. It was nearly noon when a herd of about five deer sprinted frantically to the other side of the road. Three pale humans leaped out from the trees the deer hand just broke through, the leader of them was a young boy with bronze hair.

He flew effortlessly over the road, the next boy following quickly after him. His large body flew weightlessly through the air, his muscular legs flexing as he landed in a crouch on the opposite side. Both turned and looked to their demure companion, a girl with long, wavy blond hair. They exchanged a smirk as she leaped the distance easily, landing gracefully at their side with a smirk of her own. "Come on boys, our prey is getting away". She said arrogantly as she flashed into the trees in a blur of blond hair. The two chuckled softly, darting after her, leaving no sign of their presence beside the road.

They caught up with the deer quickly, spreading out amongst the thick underbrush in a triangle formation. Suddenly the largest of them rocketed in the opposite direction, the girl and the bronze haired boy exchanging a silent glance. They pounced on two of the deer easily, snapping the fragile creature's next lightly as the rest of the herd scattered.

"Where'd he go"? The girl asked as she bowed toward the struggling deer smoothly.

The bronze haired one stared knowingly over her shoulder at the thicket of trees hidden under the shadow of the larger ones.

The large boy returned a moment later, dropping a huge, black furry mound in front of the girl.

She looked up at him quickly, her cheeks brightening barely as he flexed his arms impressively.

**_Honey honey, how you thrill me. ah-hah.. honey honey._**

Her nose wrinkled at the top, the bronze haired boy laughing softly at her expression as he brushed his hand over his mouth. "This things filthy Emmett". She said as her eyes danced over the thick fur -matted with dirt and dried blood- of the grizzly bear.

Emmett smiled casually, his face lighting up immediately. "It's not as if I'm going to make a fur coat out of it Rosalie.'' He said with a shrug as he knelt beside her. He raised his hand suddenly, brushing his thumb lightly across her cheek as he stared down at her thoughtfully. "Got a little smudge there". He noted softly as he drew his finger back, taking with him some blood that had rested on her pale skin.

**_Honey honey nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey.._**

She froze, her eyes flashing up at him quickly as she shook her head. Biting her lip weakly, she turned away. "Thanks". She muttered, her eyes narrowing as she turned toward the bronze haired boy watching her. She frowned at his knowing smile and intuitive gaze."Shut up Edward". She whispered darkly as he laughed loudly across from her. She turned her head, glancing back at Emmett before pulling her eyes away swiftly.

The three finished their prey off, burying them deep in the ground before walking slowly back through the trees to their large home.

Emmett's hands hung out of his pockets as he walked, Edward speaking softly to him at his side.

Rosalie watched their conversation quietly, her finger curling around a strand of her hair. She looked away toward the sky, staring at the small patches of sunlight cutting through the leaves. Glancing back at Emmett as he boomed with laughter, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander.

Was he always this carefree in life? A carefree farm boy with no concern of matters going on in the world outside of his family? Most likely. Emmett was always the one most at ease out of all the members of her small family.

A huge difference from the overly precautious and judgemental Edward. Not to mention he didn't have that annoying little gift that Edward possessed. Damn, pubecent, teenage bastard vampire. She heard a scoff echo from Emmett's other side and knew he had been listening to his thoughts. Good for him.

She flashed a grin up at Emmett as he looked down at her, his large arm draping across her shoulder casually. The simple gesture made her nervous.

Why was that? She had been around men before and never became uncomfortable. She was adored by so many as a human and so much more as a vampire, that she was indifferent to them. Yet Emmett was different. It was odd really, she couldn't figure out the difference between him and the other mortal and immortal men she'd met.

**_I'd heard about you before,  
I wanted to know some more._**

Someday soon she would figure out. It couldn't have been anything that would make much of a difference to her. He was after all just a boy.

She ended her train of thought right there, knowing all too well of her brother's annoying little gift. If she let her thoughts linger too long on Emmett he would surely hold it against her. It was a shame he hadn't been made later in life when he'd learned how to be a little bit mature. But alas he was a teen, and Emmett being as carefree and innocent as he acted was still a man.

Edward started running, and she knew the reason. They were near home, and he was probably tired of her insulting him in her thoughts. All the better for her, now she could think freely without his probing gift. But that presented another problem, and it was walking right beside her.

She looked up at him silently as he started talking to her. She smiled lightly as she became lost in his wide, childlike eyes. Something about him.. What was it? She frowned slightly under the pressure of her thought. She just couldn't seem to figure him out. She wished she had Edward's gift in moments like this, so she can move past his innocent facade and read the thoughts he kept so cleverly hidden from her.

She heard next to nothing of what he was saying, and remained that way until she was snapped out of her thoughts. A firm, rough hand was closing around her's, his arm tugging her closely to him as he started running.

Her feet flew across the grass as she kept in step with him. As they ran back to the house her mind turned into liquid in her skull, sloshing back and forth with each step she took. Her thoughts melded together into something so jumbled not even the clever Edward could decipher them.

**_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine.  
Oh, you make me dizzy._**

They returned to the house, Emmett releasing her hand slowly as Esme glided to them. Finally having a moment to collect her thoughts, she turned and sprinted up the stairs, slamming the door of her bedroom shut behind her.

Hours passed as she sat at her vanity table, staring sternly at her own stunning reflection.

What was wrong with her mind? Why was this issue with Emmett bothering her so much? She picked out the pieces of evidence from her mind, laying them out before her.

Emmett was clearly different, that was evident. But what made him different?

There was of course the way he looked at her. It was different from the way others looked at her, ones like Royce and the nomads that wandered into their territory. They were wide eyed and lustful, looking only at her physicalbeauty. But Emmett, he was strange. He disregarded her beauty just as Edward did when she first met him. Yet unlike Edward it wasn't because he was annoyed by her or whatever other flimsy reasons she could come up with for his attitude toward her. Emmett seemed to be looking beyond her beautiful bone structure and flowing hair. That was one odd fact. Why Emmett wasn't as easily taken with her outer beauty as the others?

The next fact something was different about him was the tone of voice he used when he spoke to her when they were alone. Usually he was loud and blunt with the others, yet when alone he spoke to her softly and with more care. Why was that?

The final one was the physical phenomenoms that came when they touched; like in the forest when his finger brushed so innocently across her skin or he grabbed her hand. She suddenly felt nervous and heated. His skin felt like heaven as it grazed across her skin, sending shivers through the membrane deep into her core. Why was that?

She jumped as a knock rang out on the door, something she would have sensed earlier had she not been so wrapped up in her thoughts. "Yes"? She called as the door opened, Esme peering through the crack at her.

"Rosalie, we are all going to go into town tonight. Why don't you get ready". Esme said warmly as Rosalie nodded slowly.

The door shut carefully, Rosalie's eyes focusing back on the mirror.

She would find her answers tonight, she was determined to. She flew to her amour, pulling off her dress in one fluid motion before sliding on another. Gliding back to the vanity, she ran a brush smoothly through her hair, listening to Edward playing the piano softly downstairs.

* * *

She appeared downstairs ten minutes later, a coat hanging loosely in her hands as she leaned back against the side of the piano.

Edward looked up at her quickly as he tapped down on the keys. "You look nice". He said softly as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh the rare compliment I see. Is it a new moon or something"? She said coyly as he shrugged.

"Just an observation really. Trying to impress someone"?

Rosalie shook her head smoothly. "Wrong as usual. I'm not trying to impress anyone".

"So you say". He whispered, floating off of the bench as Rosalie glared back at him.

Emmett and Esme glided into the room, Esme grinning widely as Emmett looked at them.

His eyes turned up to her, so briefly it didn't even register a reaction from her. Why did he do that? Look at her and then look away? What was it he was trying to hide by turning his eyes away?

**_Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey..  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey._**

"Is Carlisle meeting us down there"? Edward said as Esme nodded sharply.

"Yes. He's on his way from the hospital". Esme said as she floated to his side and the two passed out of the front door.

Emmett stepped toward Rosalie, his eyes flashing quickly over her body as he smiled. "We better keep a close eye on you, looking like that you'll attract every vampire in the area". He smirked as he leaned forward. His lips brushed briefly across her cheek, lighting a fire from deep inside her that fought to the surface.

**_The way that you kiss goodnight._**

She smiled slyly, her hand falling against his palm as his fingers curled around it. "It's not is if they'd take me". She said as they moved to the door.

"Well you know them Southern vampires, might just take you as a concubine. That's after of course they kill me." He laughed as they glided down the steps to the car.

"Oh how very noble of you". She said lightly as she slid into the backseat, settling herself stiffly beside the window.

They drove down the street, Esme and Edward talking softly in the front seat.

Emmett stretched his arm over the back of the chair, his boyish smile coaxing out her own.

For the first few minutes she sat demurely; back straight, eyes turned out the window and hands folded on her lap. But gradually she felt herself slumping backward until something hard brushed her shoulder. She looked up at Emmett as he stared forward humming softly. His hand moved slowly off of the chair, resting on her shoulder in a light yet firm way. Almost as if he were keeping her pressed against his side. Closing her eyes, her body loosened, melting against his chest as the car fell silent. She had never felt at such ease when Royce embraced her.

Once again, very odd.

_**The way that you're holding me tight.**__**  
I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing.**_

They arrived in town fifteen minutes later, Carlisle already waiting for them beside his car. Esme leaped out to greet him eagerly, kissing him happily as he embraced her.

Emmett stared at his serrogate parents, feeling something twisting in his gut.

They seemed so happy together, so content. If it weren't for their striking beauty or their pale skin, one might believe they were just two humans in love.

He glided out of the car, standing between Edward and Rosalie as Esme and Carlisle smiled at them warmly. The five started walking, Esme and Carlisle clenching tightly to each other's hand.

Emmett looked quickly down at Rosalie's hand, wondering if she'd take his hand on her own accord. He felt the immense need to grab her hand and walk with her just like Carlisle and Esme. But that wouldn't be polite. If his mother had instilled one thing in him throughout his human life is he should not exact his desires on a woman in such a forward manner. But he was never really one for following rules. He reached out carefully, taking Rosalie's slender hand in his own.

She tensed for a moment, her eyes still trained forward, yet flickering with doubt and concern. What could she be thinking? Most likely a number of things. Like 'Why is this hick trying to hold my hand'? But a second later she loosened, her shoulders dropping as she relaxed.

Perhaps what he saw in her eyes was attributed to her former life. She had not held a man's hand since her ex fiancee, not in such and intimate way at least. If Carlisle took her hand it was a loving, fatherly gesture. And if Edward did it was because he saw her as a sister. But his motives were quite different. His came from his gradually growing admiration of her. The combination of lust and love for her.

Rosalie was clearly beautiful, even the beasts in the forest around their house could see that. But she was also worldly and mature, soft yet strong, determined and steadfast. She seemed the polar opposite of him, yet in so many ways the same. She had the same kind of dark, sarcastic humor as he did, and she was just as ready for a fight as he was. And once again that trait was probably one acquired from her past.

He had heard the story from Carlisle, as well as bits and pieces from Rosalie. The tale of a beautiful young girl who fell deeply in love with a seedy socialite like Royce King, a man who decieved and eventually killed her. If he were in King's place he would have acted quite differently. But he was not, and in now way could he have saved her from unwillingly joining this dark and secretive peternatural family. It was just like a Greek play, her fate having already been decided for her long ago. .

**_I don't wanna hurt you baby, I don't wanna see you cry._**

But none of that mattered now, her destiny was to be with the Cullens, as was his. And as long as he was near her, he would make her forget her awful past. Whether it be through humor or silent devotion.

He looked up as Edward disappeared, walking swiftly off to a side street in the direction of a music store. No doubt he was going to go buy more records or music sheets to add to his vast collection. Well at least he had his music. All of our kind needed something to obsessively devote ourselves to. Carlisle had Esme, Esme had Carlisle and her family, and Edward had his music.

When he pulled his eyes up again, Esme and Carlisle were gone as well. They must have left to have some private time with one another, probably to walk through the park, not a bad idea.

He looked down at Rosalie's aloof expression and her hand hanging loosely in his.

"What do you want to do"? He whispered, watching her head snap up at him.

Her face brightened lightly, her long lashes batting as she blinked. "I don't really know". she said softly as he smiled.

"Well our family has sought out more favorable company, whether it be the shelves of the record store or each other's arms, how about we just enjoy the night"?

She smiled warmly, her head nodding swiftly.

He tightened his grip on her hand, pulling her alongside him in the direction of the park. It seemed cliche but who was around to judge. Glancing back down at her, he saw something flicker across her face. It was happiness. Perhaps he finally was able to draw her mind out of the dark memories.

**_So stay on the ground girl, you better not get too high._**

As they walked beneath the dim street lights and the tall trees, each fell silent. Emmett slid his hand into his pocket, his eyes turning up to the large stretch of sky.

He would not have imagined in those hours of thrashing and screaming during his transformation that he'd ever feel such peace. Everything seemed too calm, to surreal. A lovely creature like Rosalie was actually beside him, her hand clenched in his own. Her eyes fell upon him quickly, her gaze lingering for more than what would seem a natural length of time.

What could she be thinking? He wished he could know. If Edward were here he'd at least give him a hint. So often he found himself trying to figure out her thoughts through Edward's smirks and her curses. Could she be thinking of something that had to do with him? And that is why she glared and cursed Edward for reading her mind. No. That seemed unlikely. That he'd be even more than a flickering thought in her mind.

They stopped near a bench, Rosalie lowering herself onto it slowly as she released his hand. She folded her legs demurely, lightly touching the seat next to her, smiling up at him warmly.

He sat down beside her, draping his arm behind her back. It seemed odd that he was doing this so often, putting his arm around her. But something instinctual told him to do it. Something said that he needed to protect this woman, even though she was more than capable of doing it herself. Perhaps it was the gentlemen in him or his possiviness. The need to show the world that she was his, in a simple way that said so much.

Whatever the reason, it was settled. He couldn't part from her now. From the first moment he awoke and saw her face he knew this to be true. She had saved him, and for that he would devote his life to protecting her. Whether she knew it or not, he was bound to her forever.

.  
**_But I'm gonna stick to you girl, you'll never get rid of me.  
There's no other place in this world where I rather would be._**

Rosalie let out a sigh, her head resting against Emmett's shoulder. Gradually his arm closed around her, keeping her firmly in place as she sat in silence. This time she felt no discomfort, as if this position was right. But why? Why should she feel so comfortable in Emmett's arms? What was he to her that made him more special than anyone else in their family? She would never let Edward hold her this way, no not ever.

Whatever the reason it just seemed right.

Her hand dropped onto his knee, as she silently noted the tightening of his muscles beneath the thin material of his trousers.

His hand lifted, gently stroking her shoulder. The motion made her further melt against him, til her head was resting against the nape of his neck. If she were a child she would have curled on his lap to keep close to this comforting feeling he gave her. But she would do no such thing now. No matter how much her body was tempted to.

**_Honey honey touch me baby. ah-hah, honey honey.  
Honey honey hold me baby. ah-hah, honey honey._**

Emmett sighed, his head tilting to the side til it leaned against the top of her head. He frowned slightly, whatever thought that caused it fading quickly, his face becoming calm once more.

"It's funny that they invited us along just to leave on their own at the first opportunity". He shook his head slowly.

Rosalie watched him, her lips pressing closed. "Edward I can see doing that. He's always been that way. As for Esme and Carlisle I'm sure it wasn't to be rude, they just wanted to enjoy each other's company fully."

Emmett nodded, the moonlight catching off his skin. "Yeah. I suppose I'd do the same".

Rosalie stared silently up at him, her hand becoming still against his knee. His face was so perfect in the moonlight, so naive and knowing at the same time. His features seemed so soft, like that of a child. He was just as she saw him the day she found him. Vulnerable, yet strong and so so innocent looking. She wanted to look away but couldn't. Her eyes just kept moving over each detail of his face. What was wrong with her? Examining him like this, it wasn't normal.

**_You look like a movie star,  
But I know just who you are._**

"Must be nice". She whispered as he turned quickly to her.

"What must be nice"? he said cocking a brow as she looked away quickly.

"Nothing." She said sharply, turning her eyes up to the sky.

"Just say it". He said drumming his fingers on her shoulder as he stared at her. "What do you mean by 'must be nice"? He prodded as she shook her head.

"I meant nothing. Just making an observation." She said drawing her hand back onto her lap as she looked at him sternly.

"Sure." He said slowly as he squeezed her shoulder. "I think after a year of knowing you I can tell when you're lying".

"Why are you pressing it"? She said coldly as he shrugged.

"Just curious. If you weren't so defensive I'd probably let it go, but since you're acting this way I'm curious". He looked up at her from under his eyelashes. "Tell me."

"I meant nothing". She said laughing weakly. "Why are you so determined to get something out of me"?

"That's a rather fine outfit". He said after a moment of silence as she frowned.

Something was strange about this. This conversation, it seemed so.. Electric. This joking- semi serious tone. It made her skin warm as he licked his lips sensually.

"What are you-" She said leaning away from him, her back brushing against his forearm.

"Just an observation. It would be a shame if it got wet". He smirked as she shook her head.

"You wouldn't". She hissed, her eyes narrowing darkly.

"Just tell me". He said as his hand closed tighter on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to tell". She said carefully as he dropped his hand onto her thighs.

"Ah well". He muttered, his hand swiftly closing around the back of her legs as he scooped her against his chest. He leaped high into the air, landing a few feet away and sprinting toward the fountain in the center of the park.

**_And honey to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast._**

He landed on the edge of the fountain, smirking down at Rosalie as she lay with arms folded against his chest.

"Tell.." He muttered, two of fingers lifting from her body. "Me". He whispered, lifting another finger.

Rosalie finally relented, her eyes shutting tightly. "I was merely saying that it must be nice to have someone that you enjoy their company". She said as he gently lowered her to her feet.

"Was that so difficult"? He laughed as she turned away from him.

"I never said it was difficult." She said stubbornly as he smiled.

"You sure made it difficult though". He said as she turned back to him sharply.

Throwing her finger into his face she opened her mouth as he smiled. "You know what-" She paused as his hand curled around hers, tugging her lightly toward him.

His other hand fell onto her lower back as he stared deeply into her eyes.

**_So stay on the ground girl, you better not get too high._**

He looked down at her silently, watching her expression melt into one of confusion. Lifting his hand from hers, he pressed his fingers against her cheek, watching her shutter. Tracing his fingers carefully up her high cheek bone, he weaved his hand into her soft hair.

There's no other place in this world where I rather would be.

So soft, like satin, brushing over his knuckles as he moved his hand behind her neck.

She tensed slightly, her brows tightening together as she looked up at him questioningly. Her mouth dropped open slightly as he leaned toward her.

His fingers lightly clenched the space between her head and her neck, gently stroking her velvet skin. His eyes danced across her face, and her pouting pink lips as she pulled her mouth closed.

What was he doing? This was surely not appropriate but completely beyond his control.

His hand tightened on her back, squeezing the material and pulling her closer to him.

It was killing him being so close to her. To feel the electricity flowing between them and do nothing. Self control was long ago abandoned, and he knew nothing else but her trembling lips.

**_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey.  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey._**

She gasped as he leaned forward, the tip of his nose brushing lightly across her cheek. His lips hovered within a breath of hers, soft and perfect they were. How did this happen? How did she suddenly find herself almost kissing Emmett. Surely one of them should pull away. One should have some rational sense to know how close they were. But why didn't he? Why did he seem so certain as he looked down at her? Dammit she wished she knew what he was thinking.

Whatever was making her skin warm and her muscles tense was now drawing her to him.

Had she no mind to stop herself? Was her brain completely absent of a rational thought? Why did she not pull away? Why did she draw closer to him till their lips were impossibly close?

Her eyes were falling steadily closed, her mind drowning inside of her skull. There was no pulling away now. No fighting it. If he wasn't pulling away from her than why should she draw back from him? At least that is what her mind said as she felt his eyelashes brush across her cheek and his lips press into hers.

.  
**_I heard about you before,  
I wanted to know some more._**

Fire erupted from her very core, flowing freely through her veins as his lips grazed softly over hers. His breath flowed over her face, the scent drawing her further toward him until her hand was brushing across his abdomen. His other hand lifted from her back, circling around the back of her neck. She leaned up into his lips, ecstasy overwhelming her senses.

Her hands were making paths up his chest and over his wide shoulders. Clenching the back of his collar, she lifted herself, trying to match his unmatchable height. This man was far larger than she had ever anticipated, and it wasn't more blatantly clear as she now stood tip toed trying to reach his soft, mesmerizing lips.

His hands were suddenly on her waist, drawing her off of her feet and against his chest. One hand hooked around her, keeping her firmly in place.

Finally, she could reach his lips with ease.

Her hands traced through his hand, tugging lightly on the dark strands, determined to lengthen the time their lips were together. As she pulled down on his hair, a soft moan echoed somewhere.

It was deep and gutteral, more a growl than a moan really.

The sound only made her all the more hungry, her other hand falling onto his stone chest. She had never realized just how defined he was, from his strong arms to his wide chest. Another moan echoed somewhere in the distance, soft and feminine, almost catlike. This was such a strange phenomenon she was experiencing.

_**And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine.**_

She felt herself needing to gaze at him, her eyes peeling open slowly. She looked over his face silently, her hand hanging loosely over his shoulder. For many seconds neither spoke, their ragged breathes spoke for them. She blinked slowly, biting down on her lip anxiously.

This sudden burst of lust and desire had appeared from no where. Could it have been there all along? Muted until just the right moment, only making itself known when they touched. That had to be it, the thing she could not name earlier. The cause of all the sensations she had when her hand was in his or his arm was draped over her shoulder. But what was the reason for the look he was giving her now? For the looks he'd given her so many times in the past year?

She studied the look silently, noting certain details in his expression.

A placid smile, soft unwavering eyes, what caused this?

She watched him lean forward, his lips lightly grazing across hers in a way that was different than before.

_**And now I'm about to see,  
What you mean to me..**_

It was so tender and loving. Gentle and unlike the lust filled kisses she shared with Royce. So very different.

She ran her fingers through his hair, watching his boyish smile appear almost instantly. Her entire body felt warm and secure, her mind blank of any negative thought.

But what had brought this on?

As she gazed into his eyes once more she felt it. Security. Devotion. Understanding. Admiration. And finally love. All of these things were hitting her at once as their eyes locked.

Love...

That is what caused this soft look and even softer kisses. He loved her. Truly and honestly loved her.

He lowered her carefully to her feet, almost in fear that he'd break her. She merely gaped up at him, unable to believe what her mind was piecing together. That is why he looked beyond her physical beauty, because he was seeing what was inside of her. That is why his gaze lingered on her as long as it did. It explained everything.

He smirked playfully, taking her hand tightly in his own as he stepped off the edge of the fountain onto the ground.

She walked alongside him, gazing up at his innocent face. She leaned herself against his massive arm, her head resting against his shoulder.

Love. That explained so much of the things that baffled her. It also explained why she was now clinging to his hand as they walked. Because she loved him as well.. It all just seemed too right, to surreal.

Looking up at his eyes she knew it was real. He loved her, and she loved him.. As impossible as it was to believe it was true.

They walked silently back toward the direction of the car, sensing the others were also doing the same. Suddenly Emmett raised his arm, closing it around her small shoulders and pulling her close.

This is what she needed all along, this feeling. This man was hers. This feeling could last throughout an eternity so long as she always saw that look in his eyes. And she knew she would. That much was certain..

* * *

**THE END**

**Hope you guys loved that as much as i loved writing it. Please REVIEW :) thanks everyone for reading!!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Sound Of A Kiss

_**A Jasper one shot.****

* * *

**_

It was a typical day, identical to many of the other we had in our years in Forks.

The sun would rise from the east, peering dimly through the clouds down onto our house in the trees. It would creep through the forest outside, breaking through the spaces between the leaves to touch down on the wet grass. It would climb the walls of our home, shining brightly through the glass windows, whispering to each of us how it was the beginning of a new day.

We would then fall into the routine of getting ready for school; Emmett would watch Rosalie as she put on lipstick and combed her hair, sitting in his chair already dressed in what he would wear. They would grin at one another, lust and unbound love shining through their smiles. Their flamboyant love for another would reach it's peak when they would devour each others lips hungrily as Esme called to them from down stairs to hurry up.

Edward would be waiting at the door, impatient and bored, in no way thrilled for a new day of achedemic torture. He would yell for everyone to hurry up, to which Alice and I would conviently ignore.

Our routine was similar to Emmett and Rosalie's; I would lay across the bed, watching Alice pick out different outfits for her and I, her grin glittering in contrast to her dark hair. She would dance to me, leaping onto the bed beside me and place a light kiss on my lips. I would embrace her tightly, and stare silently into the lovely eyes I have loved for so many decades. The eyes that I have gazed into a thousand times, still confused as to how I ended up reflected in them. Edward or Esme would yell for us, complaining as we were always the last to arrive down stairs. Alice would laugh, her voice warming my dead veins with love and admiration, and I would take her hand and walk us downstairs to meet our grumpy brother's gaze.

Typical.

Today was just the same as always; we settled into the back of Emmett's jeep, Emmett talking excitedly about possibly scaring some of the kids by acting as if he were going to hit them on his way into the parking lot. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but her indifference was a lie, she loved Emmett and his childish ways.

Alice and I would settle back in the seats, Alice curling into my side with her head resting against my shoulder. My arm dropped across her shoulder as the engine roared, exhaust fumes filling the stifled air of the garage. I brushed my fingertips across the soft material of her jacket, my nails grazing across the invisible seams. I tilted my head as we pulled out of the driveway, leaning my ear into her hair as dirt and rocks flew out from behind the tires.

The air filled with a thousand different scents at once. Emmett's cologne, Rosalie's perfume, the pollen from the flowers poking out of the long grass, asphalt heating under the warmth of the sun, Alice's sweet coconut shampoo. I immersed myself in that scent, brushing my nose through her hair as she giggled lightly. How I loved that she indulged me in this way, letting me bask in her sweet aura so completely.

The drive to school wasn't very long, and I could already pick out the different scents that carried to us over the breeze. Same as always. Cheap cologne and perfume, mixed the smell with leather and suede car seats. But more potent than everything else was the fresh, pulsing blood.

I clenched tighter to Alice, my eyes shutting tightly as I tried to drive out the smell of the blood. Even after so many years of self restraint, it still bothered me. My years of living an alternative lifestyle did not bring out as drastic a change in my nature as it did for Carlisle. But maybe that is because he has never tasted human blood. He has never felt the warm liquid flow down his raw throat and into his belly. And he has never heard the faint thumping of a heart in his ears as the victim died. I had, and that is what made this life all the more difficult.

I glanced up to see we were already pulling into our usual stall, the others cluttered with the quaint little vehicles of our classmates. The smell was all the more potent here, and all the more torturous. I reached my hand down, finding Alice's open hand instantly. How well she knew me. How she knew I needed to clench to her hand to keep me from lurching at the nearest human child like a monster with blond hair.

We climbed out of the jeep, Emmett slamming the door so hard I was surprised the screws didn't pop off into the air. I jumped onto the ground, watching Alice leap from the seat effortlessly.

So graceful, the way her hair bounced lightly against her shoulders and her limbs extended as she flew weightlessly through the air. She should have been a fairy. With all her unnnatural grace.

I pulled her to my side, clenching both of our back packs over my shoulder as we started walking.

Each pulse around us made my heart jump, it was like the steady beats on war drums. Each grew louder and stronger as a gitty little girl walked by or a fearful looking freshman passed by my side. Their living hearts taunted me, sang to me ever so softly.

_Jasper._ The hearts seemed to whisper. Their twittering hearts were like a demon, whispering in my ear, trying to tempt me in every way imaginable.

We passed into the halls, my lips pulling tightly over my teeth as I restrained myself from breathing. It was easier to shut that voice out when I did not smell their blood, when I couldn't taste it in my mouth. My chest rarely moved, save a few motions that imitated breathing. A second later a different scent washed over me, one very familiar and almost comforting.

Edward's expensive cologne washed up my nostrils as he strode to my side, smiling up at me assuringly. Finally, my mind could focus on the different aromas in his cologne rather than the blood a few inches from us.

We were nearing our classes and sorrow over took me. It was difficult to decide whether it was mine or Alice's as we both hated to be apart.

I glanced down at her, noticing for a moment that Rosalie and Emmett were already walking hand in hand into our English class. Alice's thumb grazed against my skin, the tiny motion awakening my senses to her.

For that moment nothing mattered but her, as always. My ears tuned into her steady breathing, my eyes studying every feature of her pefect face, my hands caressing the soft skin laid across her tiny bones. The thrist evaporated as well, leaving nothing but an unruly hunger for her soft lips. I could vaguely hear Edward disappering into the crowd, muttering something under his breath.

"I miss you". Alice said brightly as I smiled.

Raising my hand, I wrapped it around the back of her neck. My fingers moved through her silky hair, carefully pressing into her scalp as I stared into her eyes. I tilted my head down, placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose, listening to her giggle softly. Trailing my lips down, I pressed into her mouth, my hand tugging her head up toward me.

For a few precious moments we knew nothing; her hands pressed against my belt as my other hand wrapped around her tiny waist. We were oblivious to the stares and whispers of the students passing us, muttering about "PDA" and such. I could feel little pangs of jealousy and longing from some of them, and I couldn't help but smile. I pulled away weakly, feeling her fingers tracing lightly against my jaw.

Staring down at her silently, I lost myself in that mesmerizing gaze.

"I'll see you soon". I whispered as her fingertips moved over the scar below my eye. Thank god I didn't lose that eye, or I would never have been able to look upon the beautiful creature staring up at me.

"Alright". She whispered drifting slowly away from me, her hand lingering on my face. "By love". She said as her hand left my skin, falling to her side as she hurried after Edward.

The hunger remained for her long after she was gone and I was walking into the class. Settling myself beside Emmett, I pictured our simple kiss once more. Nothing else mattered, even the pulsing blood sitting next to me in the shell of a young girl with red hair. It didn't matter to me at all, I had something else to hunger for, and I would only have to suffer through an hour again before I could taste her lips again.

As the teacher began talking about eighteenth century poetry and my mind found a quote instantly from that time.

_'The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but it's echo lasts a great deal longer.' By _Oliver Wendell Holmes. What a simple little quote, yet so powerful. Oh how it's words rang true.

Mine and Alice's kisses were not as loud as the cannon booms that were shared by Emmett and Rosalie, but the love and devotion echoed from it would last the rest of our endless lives..

* * *

**THE END**


	17. Chapter 17 Vision of Love

**_Alice awakes alone in a forest, confused and frightened. Only one thing keeps her from embracing a death in the solitude of the snowy forest. A vision of a man more beautiful than any she had ever seen. So beautiful in his distress. She vows to find him, and make this vision come to pass. _**

**_This story tells of Alice's first visions of Jasper, up until their meeting in the diner. _**

**_

* * *

_**

I opened my eyes, flakes sticking to my lashes and the left side of my face. Everything felt heavy, every limb felt as if it was melted into the snow, like liquid lead flowed through my veins. I couldn't lift my head, it was pressed to the ground as I looked around.

I was in a forest, bare, thin trees all around. There was snow, under my head and everywhere around. Everything was blanketed in a layer of pristine white powder, with the exception of the snow around my face, it was a dull crimson. I could feel something sticking to my skin, and I wanted to wipe it away, but I couldn't raise my hand. I tried to move my lips in an effort to dislodge whatever was sticking to the skin under my nose. It didn't work. After what could have been hours I lifted my hand.

I brushed my fingers under my nostrils, dried blood flaking off my skin.

Lifting my head, I shook the flakes from my hair and eyelashes. My hand touched onto the ground, my fingers sinking into the snow. It should have been cold, but it wasn't. I touched the patch of snow on the other side of me, it too felt like nothing. I might as well be sitting on grass.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, my joints aching dully as I lifted.

I looked around again, the sunlight touching lightly on the snow, it almost glittered. Everything around me was glittering, why was that? I turned my head, my eyes flicking around the gaps in the trees. Nothing. Nothing was there that should be making the snow glitter like it was. I looked at the sky, feeling the light piercing my eye lids.

I gasped softly as I caught a glimpse of my hand out of the corner of my eye. Bringing it in front of my eyes, I almost shrieked.

I was glittering! I was the one making everything around me sparkle! I was sparkling like a diamond, every skin cell glittering brightly in the sunlight.

I collected my hands against my chest, my eyes searching the forest more thoroughly. I saw everything, every little detal that I shouldn't be seeing.

I saw the facets of light passing through the frozen water that hung from the bare branches, I saw the different shades of brown in each branch. It was so odd, it was as if I had a magnifying glass in front of each of my eyes. Every detail of the forest was enlarged, it was shocking.

I held my scream in my chest, trying to figure out how I had come to this place.

Closing my eyes, I focused on my memories.

They were blurry, like looking at a faded photograph that had been eaten away by time. I focused harder on it, seeing more and more details.

I was running, but I wasn't alone, there was a man with me. His hand was wrapped tightly around my arm as we sprinted into the snow. His menacingly beautiful face was clenched in a tense expression as he searched the dark trees. He was suddenly thrown back, something invisible slamming him against a brick wall. I was thrown down, some thing's hand pressing my head into the snow.

My eyes snapped open, my hand flashing up to my neck as I cringed.

The burning I had experienced earlier felt like a dream, when whatever demon bit my neck. I felt as if I were going to die, but yet here I was. I wasn't dead.

I looked around again, different sounds and smells floating over the breeze to me.

I could smell a horrid scent, strong and thick, it sunk into my lungs. It smelt like cinder, and ash, but something else as well. I looked over my shoulder, a large plume of thick black smoke crawling up the blue sky. What was that?

"Ahh". I screamed, clenching my hands over my ears as my eyes squeezed shut.

Screams, thousands and thousands of screams! Men, women, they all mixed together in my ears at a volume should have burst my ear drums.

I jumped to my feet, my toes sliding across the slick snow as I ran from the plume. I sprinted blindly through the trees, only barely seeing glimpses of tree trunks as I flew past them. The pain in my head was unbearable, ripping and tearing my nerves raw. I collapsed finally against one of the trunks, my nails digging into the bark.

Suddenly the screams faded, images filling my head instead.

There was a forest, dark and thick, three people ran through it. A man with dark hair was first, his hand clenched around a woman's hand. Another man ran beside him, wavy blond hair blowing in the wind. His skin was a sickly pale, tiny crescent scars covering every inch. They looped from the corner of his lip, across his jaw, under his eye, everywhere. It should have scared me, my mind said that his face should have scared me, but it didn't. Something about his red eyes, it wasn't menacing or wicked. There was a light behind it, something innocent and kind. From the way the corner of his lips turned up in a weak smile told me he was not like the other two he was with.

Then it was gone, his face, the forest, everything was gone.

I looked around slowly, seeing that I was back in the forest I awoke to.

Who was this man? Who were the others he was with? Where was he?

So many questions filled my mind, each new one that passed through my head motivated my feet forward. I had no idea where I was going, where I was or what that dream had meant, I just knew one thing, I wanted to find that man.

* * *

It had been a week since I awoke in the forest, alone and glowing. I had since learned of the burning in my throat, and my strange new powers.

I could hear everything, from the crunching of the ground beneath my toes, to the twittering hearts of the forest creatures. I felt each pulse pass through me, rapidly and soft when a hare was near, and faster and thundering when a bear. It wasn't soon after learning this that I felt the hunger and attacked. My strength shocked me, as I tackled the bear roughly, knocking it backward and snapping it's neck. It cracked like a brittle branch beneath an elephant's foot. And the blood.. The blood tasted so good.

I no longer felt hungry, or as I had before. The only thing I craved was blood, human or beast it didn't matter. I attacked anything within ten feet of me with a pulse.

And the dreams, the strange day dreams continued, but the blond man was not alone in them.

Hundreds of images filled my mind, voices and names being repeated over and over. The sound of different voices became familiar to me. A man's voice, soft and certain, with a fatherly air to it, spoke often to a small group of people. His face was beautiful, perfect in it's symmetry as were the faces of the others. I soon learned what his name was, and why his face looked so innocent compared to the other people I saw. Carlisle. It seemed like such an aged name, like it belonged to an old king from the King Arthur period. So strong a name.

And I learned more of the blond boy, his name was Jasper, the others he ran with were Charlotte and Peter. I saw him hunt, killing people along with the other two. He was so graceful and almost feline like. His thin body floated across the space between him and his victim, his long fingers curling around their neck or their hand as he took them away to some place dark. And when he killed them, I felt myself having to look away, it seemed so unrealistic, similar to when I attacked a deer or bear. But when he had finished, he did not have the face that Charlotte and Peter had, he seemed so pained.

But with all these things that I learned, I still had no idea what had happened to me. Why was I hearing things so minute like the padding of a rabbit's foot in the snow or the beating of it's tiny heart? Why did my skin glimmer in a way that could not be natural? Why did I thirst for blood instead of the obvious meat that lay on the carcus of the slain bear at my feet? And the dreams. Why was I having such strange dreams?

I wandered closer to towns, studying the people that walked the streets with shopping bags or children sitting on their hips. The looked so different compared to me, their skin so fragile looking and their faces so plain. I had not ever looked at myself as something of beauty, but in my reflection I saw a difference. I looked like the man Carlisle and the other's he lived with. I was beautiful, and these others, they were not. I couldn't understand why, but what I did understand was the intensity of my thirst when I got this close to them. I was becoming a predator, and there was only one place for me.

The forest.

That is where I remained, only venturing near a town to steal clothes and shoes every few months. The rags I awoke in were torn and filthy within a few days, and just seeing it on my luminescent skin made me uncomfortable. Others that were like me dressed and acted like the people I saw in the cities, but some looked like hobo's wandering through the trees with their red eyes. They looked so evil to me.

Did I look like that? I had no way of knowing as everytime I got within breathing distance of another human I attacked them.

The dreams became more vivid, some of the same faces appearing more often.

The man named Carlisle appeared a lot, referring to the others he traveled with as his 'family.' They were just as strange as he was, with their golden eyes and beautiful faces. The only time they looked like any of the other people in my dreams was when they went hunting in the forest, their eyes a sickly black. But other than that, they acted like normal people, the man Carlisle even working in a hospital.

A few more visions came to me, the people in them speaking in reference to 'the thirst', this intrigued me. They spoke about 'our kind' saying that we were no longer human, and acted as such. Not human. Could that even be possible? If we weren't human, what were we? What was I? Was I like them? Because I drank the blood of animals instead of eating their flesh, was I no longer human? Was that the reason for my senses and these dreams? Because I wasn't a human anymore?

I focused more on the blond man, Jasper, taking comfort in his silent gazes directed at the sky. What was he thinking? Did he know what he was? What I must be? Did he know what the other two were, or the family of Carlisle? He seemed so stoic and sad, his arms always folded against his chest. His eyes told worlds, spoke of his inner sadness and grief.

I wanted to be with him, to make his smile more genuine and his gaze less sad. Where could I find him?

I closed my eyes, thinking hard on that fact. _I want to find him. Where is he? I want to be with him.._

I had another dream, it folded out in front of my eyes.

I saw a sign, the name of a restaurant of some sort. There were glass doors and long glass windows. It was a diner, tables and chairs everywhere and a long bar with stools. It seemed so different from the diners in my memories. I saw myself sitting on one of the stools, people passing in and out of the front doors silently as the hands on the clock ticked by. The bell above the door shook, a tuft of blond hair passing under the threshold. Then I saw his face, his perfectly pained face step through the door. He floated toward a table, settling himself down on a chair.

That was it. I was going to meet him finally, at this strange diner. Finally. From my many dreams of him I felt as if I should have met him long ago.

* * *

Gradually I learned more of myself from my dreams.

I was a vampire, as was Jasper and Carlisle and his family. We killed humans and animals for their blood, feeding on them just as humans ate dinner at their tables. We lived in a world of secrecy, governed by a strange clan of Italian vampires. Most of us were alone, but some of them, like Carlisle, lived in covens. But what my dreams told me that was the most strange, was Carlisle's family's lifestyle.

He and his family, -who I had all names for- were blood drinkers, but they didn't kill humans. Only animals, which explained their golden and amber eyes. Their names were, Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle being the 'father' of their family. From my dreams I knew each of their personalities, and I loved them immediately. I felt as if they were like siblings, and wanted to meet them as soon as possible.

So just as I did with Jasper, I told myself that I wanted to meet them. _I want to meet Carlisle. I want to meet his family.. I want to know where they are, and I want to meet them._

And just like that another dream. I was in a forest, some where far north, they were waiting for me, but I wasn't alone. Jasper was beside me, his smile bright and warm, his hand clenched around mine.

My heart fluttered as my eyes danced across his face. He looked so happy, the anxiousness I once saw absent.

I knew then Jasper and I were definetely meant to meet, and it shouldn't be long now. Just a few years. Hopefully they would go by quickly.

* * *

After the vision of Carlisle family, I dedicated myself to his mission. I was never to kill another human again, I would be pure and honorable just like him. Gradually my thirst began to weaken, yet never faded completely. It made itself know every time I was near a town, but I controlled it. I looked at them as people, looking at the visions I had of them and understanding their lives. They were no longer a meal to me, they had families, lovers, hobbies and a future. Who was I to take them from that?

So the visions continued, and I found myself being able to filter them out to just what I wanted to see. I focused on what I assumed was to be my future, meeting Jasper and then the Cullens. Each vision I had of them made them seem more real to me. I could now freely picture Jasper's face, my heart quickening every time I did. He was so beautiful, so sad, soon he wouldn't be. But how much longer would I have to wait? When would it be just the right time for us to meet? Was I close? I had searched for the diner for so long, traveling through state lines and venturing into every small town.

I was walking along the road one night, different visions playing out in front of me.

Jasper and I were sitting in a forest, he looked over me softly, his smile appearing effortlessly.

His hand outstretched toward me, his long fingers straightening as I smiled back at him. I extended my hand as well, pressing my palm against his scarred one I met his amber eyes. My fingers looked like little stubs compared to his branch like ones. Slowly and carefully his fingers curled around my knuckles, his hand tugging backward. I leaned forward, my eyes dancing over his face as he bowed his head toward me. My hand was against his chest, clenched in his as his other hand pressed against my cheek. His gaze seemed so beautifully pained, yet still happiness lined the edges of his iris'. His lips parted slowly, the scar at the corner rising as he closed his eyes. I rose to meet his lips, softly they touched, barely enough to consider a kiss. Then they touched again, passion and love enveloping us as his hand clenched tighter to my short hair. They moved in unison, our cool breathes melding together as my hands snaked up his shoulders. Finally we parted, his eyes illuminating with warmth. He whispered my name as his head tilted up, his lips touching against my brow.

My heart fluttered wildly as I stared up the long dark road.

Something told me it wouldn't be long now, as I stared down the long road winding into darkness.

_I want to meet him. Show me that it is time. I want to meet him.. _I thought as the familiar vision played out once again.

It wouldn't be long now. A few days at the most. Anticipation threw my feet out in front of me, propelling me faster down the road.

* * *

It was finally time, today would be the day. I had waited for this day for so many years. Long, agonizing years. I felt a longing so powerful, it was nearly impossible to keep myself sitting. Why did I long to see him? He and I were strangers, not lovers. He did not even know I existed and I only knew of him because of my visions. Would he feel this same longing as he entered the diner? Would his heart fluttered when he saw me?

I shook my head roughly, tossing my short hair back and forth with my hand. It didn't matter if he did or didn't, the only thing that mattered is that I would finally meet him. And truthfully we were lovers, at least I was. I loved him since the first vision I had of him, and seeing his beautiful face kept me from lying there in the snow for an eternity. It motivated my feet through the forests and down the long roads. Yes I loved him. I loved him from that vision and every one after that. I loved his pained smile and red eyes, his tousled blond locks and slender frame, his large hands and square shoulders. Today was finally here, and I couldn't wait.

I had done something had never attempted before. I had rented a room at the hotel, and ventured out into the streets to shop. I bought a handful of new dresses, unable to decide which I liked best, and new heels. I went back to the room and showered, washing my hair and body until my skin felt raw. I cleaned every particle from under my nails, and combed my hair a thousand times until it was like silk.

As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I finally looked like what my kind should look like. Beautiful and flawless, like Rosalie. But I wasn't her, I was Alice, and soon I'd have my Jasper. Though he wasn't technically mine. Not yet. That would come in time, I had seen it. We were going to be happy and in love, safe in the warm embrace of Carlisle and his family. It was better than any dream I could have come up with if my eyes shut and I slept.

I hurried to the door, fixing my hair once more before throwing it open and running down the hall.

I skipped all the way down the street, taking the route I traveled a hundred times in the past two days. The diner was waiting in the distance, just as it had been the last time I saw it. The only thing different was the glow I felt around it, because today was the day.

I hurried through the door, settling myself in the same seat I'd been in for the past days. The waitress was ready with my coffee, that I never drank. Resting my hands on the counter, I glanced anxiously at the clock. Just a few hours he would be here. Unless he surprised me and came early. I really hope he'd surprise me.

I closed my eyes tightly, listening to the bell ting repeatedly as people filed in and out.

They came and sat down, the scent of their blood melding with perfume or hairspray, eggs and pancakes, coffee and tea. But the only scent I wanted to smell was his scent, though I didn't know what on earth it would smell like. It would just be inhuman, like the other vampire's I'd watched before I disappeared out of sight.

Hours passed, and I sat at the bar, drumming my fingers anxiously. Could I be wrong? Would he not come at all? No. I couldn't believe that. He would come. I have seen it too many times for it to not be true. Today was the day, it said so on the calendar. He would come. He wouldn't fail me. He wouldn't break my heart by not coming.

Where else was he to go? He left his comrades Peter and Charlotte a while ago. And by my visions he was just going to wander for a year or so before finally arriving here. It had to be today, I placed too many of my hopes on it for it not to be. I tried to think of more pleasant things, like the visions of our future together. Our long talks beneath the star light, our hands intertwined as we walked in relative silence, his glorious and beautiful smile. Glancing up at the clock, I knew I would see him soon. Just a few more minutes.

It took me no more than a second to think it. _I wish he would come. Jasper come to me.._

The bell was ringing over the door, a scent more glorious than anything I ever smelt washed over the breeze to me. It was him. I knew it instantly.

I turned my head partially, my eyes widening to a near painful degree.

He was standing in the threshold, slightly dirty and disheveled in his appearance. His hair was tossed to the side by the wind, several stands hanging in front of his eyes. He raised his hand up, brushing it through his hair lightly. He was so beautiful in that moment, his gaze so soft. His red eyes flashed back and forth, his nostrils closing tightly and he stopped his breathing.

I smiled widely, not taking my eyes off of him as he glided sideways into a booth. I wanted to jump out of my skin and embrace him, kiss him a thousand times and tell him I love you until his ears bled. But alas that would not be polite. This man was very apprehensive of our kind, even with Charlotte and Peter. This would need to be done with care.

Placing my hands on the counter, I pushed myself slowly off of the stool.

I felt his eyes flicker up at me, widening as mine had done when I saw him. He tensed instinctively, his hands squeezing into tight fists on the table as he let out a breath.

I glided up to him, my hands waving at my sides. Did I look strange to him? Dancing over in such a child like manner? Should I seem more stoic and serious? It hardly seemed right as I was so excited to finally be meeting him.

I stopped in front of him, grinning widely down at him as he looked up at me hesitantly. So beautiful. I could see his every thought and emotion flicker across his face. Confusion, he was confused by my actions. Suspicion, he was suspicious of my motives. And finally, hope. He was hopeful that I wasn't like every other vampire he'd met before. I would make him feel at ease. Opening my mouth, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I said with a grin as he blinked up at me.

A second of silence, and then he spoke in that beautiful voice I'd heard in my visions. "I'm sorry ma'am". he whispered with the slight tang of a Southern accent. I've grown to love that accent so very much. It seemed so fitting for him. Like a lone cowboy he was, distancing himself from his world with his hesitations and fears. I would break him of all those hesitantions, cure him of those fears.

I extended my hand to him, each of my fingers unfurling before him. I stared down at him warmly, every cell in me calling out for his hand. His soft, scarred skin, I wanted to feel it already.

He smiled weakly, his hand closing tightly over mine.

I felt such a rush of hope and excitement as his fingers pressed against my knuckles. He was squeezing it tightly, clinging to it. I didn't mind, I wanted him to cling to me, I wanted to be the one to save him.

He rose to his feet gracefully, his body towering over me. He seemed so much taller in person, my visions did not do him justice. He was so much more beautiful now that he was here, his hand in mine, walking with me to the door.

I looked up at him, my heart swelling til it could have broke through my sternum. For the first time in my life I felt whole. I was complete, my destiny realized in this moment.

Even if it meant nothing to him, if he merely took my hand as a polite gesture, it didn't matter. I was whole. I had my Jasper. And together we would seek out Carlisle and his wonderous family. And then all my visions, dreams rather, will have come true.

* * *

**THE END**


	18. Chapter 18 Jasper You Dog

**_So this story really came out of left field for me. :) It's super hillarious and a little AU in regards to Jasper's past_**

**_So don't be too bothered if weird things pop up, it's purely for the purpose of the story. _**

**_Summary: Esme does a little geneology project on the family, researching their family back grounds. She finds one VERY interesting little fact about our Southern Heartthrob. _**

**_Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

It was a rather mundane day, the sky its usual grey, the school kids of Forks High School given the day off. Everything seemed so quiet and simple, just as a small town should be.

It had been six months since the Volturi's arrival in Forks and the narrowly avoided death of the Cullen clan.

The months after had been so fast pace and hectic, that they rarely seen much of each other. Finally Esme put her foot down, demanding they all spend a day at home. No one argued, they truly missed the peace and serenity that existed in their house. So it was decided, the family was taking a day to relax.

Carlisle was home for the first time in weeks, reading a book to Reneesme on the couch. The littlest Cullen cuddled up against her vampire grandfather's chest, her eyes wide and insightful. She was completely enraptured in his soft voice as he read from Ian McEwan's novel, _Atonement._And she completely understood the story, asking very analytical questions to which Carlisle would smile warmly and answer.

Edward was at the piano, Bella at his side watching him playing silently. She smiled lightly up at him, Edward taking a moment to kiss her cool forehead before returning to the keys.

Jasper and Alice were on the couch, Alice laying across Jasper's lap as he read on of his many psychology books. Alice's foot tapped rhythmically to the beat of the music coming from the head phones in her ears. Her eyes were shut tightly, her entire body limp in Jasper's embrace.

Emmett was on the ground with Jacob, the two joking casually about the news report on the T.V, they seemed like they'd been brothers from birth.

Rosalie was in a chair beside Esme, the two women sitting on bench by the window as Esme stared at the computer screen intently.

For weeks now she was in the middle of a genealogy project, finding out the names and pasts of her family's ancestors. She grinned excitedly each time a new fact came up, tapping Rosalie's arm and drawing her attention toward the glowing screen. There wasn't anything really shocking, as most of them had modest lives as humans and there for modest ancestors, but Esme was intrigued by her newest subject.

After finding out all of her children's genealogy, she focused her attention on the one who's past was the most clouded, Jaspers. He rarely ever spoke about his human life, just saying in passing that he was a plantation owner's son and nothing more. But this didn't satisfy Esme. His life should have been so much more interesting then he was letting on. As a boy growing up in the racial South and eventually joining in the heated battles of the Civil war, there should have been more to his story. Though she knew it wasn't right for her to pry, she couldn't stop herself. Jasper was such a unique soul, she wanted to know some more.

Her eyes widened as she came across an old article archieved on the Texas Census website. A name jumped out at her immediately. _Whitlock._Jasper's very unique last name. This had to be one of his relatives, as they were the only conceivable family in Texas with that name.

Her eyes flickered over the picture above the article, it was a family. A woman, a man, and a young child. Her eyes ticked down to the article below, flashing across the tiny print.

A long gasp escaped her lips, drawing every eye in the room up at her. "What the-" She muttered to her fingertips as her eyes narrowed.

"What is it Esme"? Emmett said, his large head bobbing up as Jacob mimicked his movement.

Esme's eyes shot up to Jasper, her jaw dropping open as he looked up at her smoothly.

"Eeeek!" Rosalie shrieked, jumping away from the screen with wide eyes.

"Hello! Anyone going to tell us what all the 'eeks' are about"?! Emmett said loudly as he climbed to his feet.

Rosalie pointed a shaking finger at the screen, her eyes narrowed. "That". She hissed through clenched teeth as everyone glided forward with the exception of Carlisle and Reneesme.

"What did you find"? Jasper said dropping his book onto the couch cushion as Alice looked up at him.

Esme shook her head as Rosalie walked away from her. "It's a newspaper article, about a birth announcement from your time." She stammered as everyone face twisted with confusion.

"And? What's so scandalous? Did a slave owner suddenly end up pregnant with a slave's baby or something"? Emmett said with a laugh as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"No. Not the slave owner." Esme said softly as she looked at Jasper strongly. Her eyes fell back onto the screen as she started reading quickly. "Elizabeth Kerrington, heiress to the Kerrington steel company and Benjiman Carter Whitlock, son of William Whitlock have conceived a child". She breathed slowly as Jasper and Alice drew closer.

"So? What's so bad about that"? Emmett said looking at Jasper.

"That was my brother." He muttered clenching Alice's hand loosely.

"That's not all". Rosalie said sharply, tilting her head to the side as she snapped her fingers.

"But when asked about the birth, Kerrington said that the child was in fact _not _Benjiman's and was that of his late brother, Major Jasper Whitlock". Esme said slowly as Jasper leaped away wildly.

"What"?! He screeched, eyes wide with fear and distress as Emmett burst out laughing. "This has got to be a mistake!" He yelled glancing at Alice feverishly as she remained silent.

"It's very much true". Rosalie said with a smirk as Jasper shook his head. Taking the laptop off Esme's lap, she balanced it on her arm as she read the rest of the article arrogantly. "The elder Whitlock was believed to have been killed while escorting Civilians. The younger Whitlock married Kerrington earlier this year and learned of the pregnancy and has offered to raise the child in memory of his late brother." She smirked darkly, watching Jasper's face twist in horror.

"This_ has _to be a joke"! Jasper said brushing his hand over his mouth as Edward stared at him with eyebrows raised.

Alice was still silent, giving him a half lidded stare, her lips pursed in a tight line.

"Oh an illegitimate child!" Emmett roared, dancing around the room gleefully. "What a ball buster eh bro"?! He laughed, high fiving Jacob as the two laughed stupidly in unison.

"Jasper is that true"!? Bella said loudly, glaring at him viciously.

"No! Of course it isn't! They're making it up! I-" Jasper stammered as Rosalie shook her head smoothly.

"Nope. It is all too real." She whispered turning the laptop on her palm to face him. "Meet little James Jasper Whitlock". She smirked as Jasper's jaw dropped open.

Everyone crowded tightly together, peering at the old black and white photo of the family.

On the right was Jasper's brother, standing tall and stoic with his hand clasped over a young woman's shoulder. The woman stared blankly at them, her long brown hair in ringlets down her shoulders. In her arm was a small bundle, with a tuft of blond hair and wide questioning eyes. The nose, the cheeks, the eyes, were identical to Jasper's.

Jasper backward away furiously, his long legs quivering as he melted against the arm of Carlisle's chair.

Emmett again burst into laughter, kicking his knees up high as he spun and danced wildly. This was the best kind of ammo ever! Better than anything he could ever conceive! He was going to drill this little fact into's Jasper's nerves for the next sixty years. He clapped his hands as Rosalie glided away, placing the laptop of the couch beside Esme.

"So..." Edward said with a smirk, looking at Jasper's panic stricken face. He wouldn't usually be so cruel, but Jasper's expression was priceless! "Have some explaining to do don't you"? He laughed as Bella elbowed him in the side.

"Whatever happened in his human life is nothing to be ashamed of". Carlisle said warmly clapping his hand on Jasper's trembling shoulder. "The past is the past after all".

"I think I would have remembered sleeping with her"! Jasper barked out, watching weakly as Emmett and Edward rolled back in laughter.

The two danced together, spinning faster and faster until a small indent from the heels of their shoes was carved into the wood. Finally they fell against each others backs, slumping to the ground with dry rasps of breaths.

"Shut up you two!" Jasper screamed, his eyes narrowing darkly as Carlisle tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"We're laughing with you bro!" Emmett said defensively. "It's like an episode of Jerry Springer, with a twist! Man gets a girl knocked up, joins the army, gets turned into a vampire! It happens to everyone"! He laughed as Jasper flashed him the finger.

"Shut up asshole"! Jasper bit out as Emmett raised his hands.

"Okay baby daddy!" He chuckled as Jasper rolled his eyes.

He looked at Alice weakly, seeing that she had yet to move. Climbing shakily to his feet, he floated over to her. "Look, I would have remembered having a child". He whispered clenching her hands as Emmett scoffed. "And-" He cut off, his voice trailing away as Alice stared up at him sadly. "I don't... I don't know what I... What I can.." He stammered shakily as her hands squeezed against his.

"Who was she Jasper"? Carlisle said softly, lowering the book onto his lap as Reneesme turned her eyes on him as well.

Jasper bit his lip, his eyes closing slightly as he shook his head. He searched his mind for any insignificant detail about this girl. All of his human memories were so blurry, faces distorted by time. Finally he found her face, and looked up at Alice solemnly. "I was supposed to marry her. It was an arranged union done by our parents. But I had no intention of ever going through with it." He said bringing their hands up and kissing Alice's knuckles lightly. "I wouldn't have even kissed the girl had I'd known I'd meet you in the future." His eyes smoldered into hers as everyone fell silent.

"I think you did a little more than kissing bro"! Emmett shouted as he, Jacob and Edward laughed loudly.

Jasper closed his eyes, his head tilting down.

Suddenly Alice's face lit up, her eyes glittering brightly as she wiggled her hand free of his grasp. Touching his cheek lightly, she watched his eyes turn up at her. "It's alright my love. You were only human". She said with a giggle as Jasper's features broke, a grin appearing effortlessly.

He scooped her against his chest, crushing his head against her neck as he hugged her. "You're forgiveness is heaven sent and I am unjust of such love and understanding-"

"Sssh". Alice whispered into his hair, her hands wrapping around his shoulders. "How can I fault you for something you did as a human. It doesn't make an ounce of difference because, one she's dead and two.." She met his eyes strongly as her hands cupped his cheeks. "You're mine forever.. Child or no child." She muttered kissing his lips roughly as he lifted her off her feet.

"Oh dammit". Emmettt growled as he looked around. "I was expecting a big blow up! Such a disappointment"!

"It is Alice." Edward said walking behind Bella and clenching her waist. "She'd understand even if there were a hundred little Jasper's running around this earth right now." He chuckled as he kissed Bella's cheek.

"Don't rule anything out just yet"! Rosalie said excitedly, throwing up her finger. Her eyes glittered wickedly as she smirked knowingly.

"Rose"! Esme snapped as Rosalie snatched the laptop away, floating quickly to Emmett's side.

"It's okay Esme. This isn't as dire as the other one, interesting though". She muttered as Jasper placed Alice back on her feet and turned to face her. Clearing her throat, she grinned deviously. "A curious little thing happened when Esme and I were doing our research".

"Rose"! Esme hissed as Rosalie swatted the air.

"When we did Alice's genealogy, a few _familiar _names kept popping up". She laughed loudly as Edward's eyebrows rose.

"What? What can top that"?

"Well.. A few of Alice's ancestors had ties with Jasper's family"?

"No way!" Emmett boomed as Rosalie nodded swiftly.

"Yup. Apparently little Jasper had some children of his own, a couple daughters." Rosalie said as her finger lightly scrolled down the keyboard. "One of those daughters married and had a daughter of her own."

"Alright. So"? Emmett said as Rosalie bounced up and down with anticipation.

"Well.. Guess who that daughter turned out to be"? She laughed as everyone shrugged.

Edward's face gave it away immediately, his eyes widening and his tongue sticking out as he shook his head.

Rosalie snapped her finger out, pointing it directly at Alice. "Alice's beloved Grandmother.." She cackled as Emmett threw his hands into the air.

"Oh!" He shouted, breaking into his dance once more.

"Alice! Meet your Great Great Great Grandfather"! Rosalie howled as Esme buried her face in her hand.

Jasper stared at Rosalie aghast, Alice shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ewww! Eww! EWWW!!" Edward said spinning in a circle, dusting off his chest as he shook his head.

"Incest!" Jacob screamed, clapping his hands on his knees. "I knew your kind was messed up but gueez"! His head tilted back as he backed away to sit beside Esme. "That is MESSED up"! He laughed as Esme shook her head slowly.

Jasper glanced down at Alice weakly, watching her smile appear lightly.

"That is.... ODD". Carlisle said brushing his hand across his chin as Reneesme shook her head.

"That's alright. He's the most gorgeous grandfather any girl could have asked for". She tucked her hand into his back pocket as he shrugged.

"Remember that tonight when you're sleeping with him! Bet that kills the mood"! Emmett howled as he and Edward high fived.

Jasper sighed heavily, his eyes shutting smoothly as he turned his back on them. Opening his eyes carefully, he traced his fingers into her hair. "Love may I"? He said with a smirk as she giggled.

She tiptoed up to him, kissing his lips lightly as her hand weaved around the back of his neck. "You may". She breathed against his lips as he nodded.

Jasper rounded quickly, his shoulder squaring and his hands tensing. His fingers became rigid, appearing like claws as he let out a low growl. His face became menacing, just as if it had been so many years ago before Alice. His eyebrows lowered, making his amber eyes like slits. "You three are dead"! His hissed though his lips as Edward, Emmett and Jacob froze.

"See ya"! Emmett yelled, breaking into a sprint, throwing himself out the window as Edward and Jacob followed swiftly behind.

Jasper rocketed across the room, launching over Esme's head. Tumbling through the air, he landed roughly on the grass with a thud. He snapped his hand out to the side, his fingers curling around one of the metal pillars of the porch. He bent it backward, curling it until it snapped in half. Holding it like club, he strode confidently into the trees as Emmett, Edward and Jacob disappeared out of sight.

Rosalie shut the laptop smoothly, disappearing out the front door. The engine of her convertible roared, her tires screeching across the driveway. Apparently she believed she would be next, she was probably right.

Alice grinned widely, dancing to the window as bangs and crashes echoed from the forest. A howl cut through the air as Bella laughed lightly.

"Serves them right". She said softly as she laid backward on the couch.

Carlisle stared silently out the window, his lips pressed together. A tiny hand found his jaw, gently bringing his gaze to the child on his lap.

"Grandpa Carlisle, can we continue the story?" Reneesme asked innocently as he nodded.

"I can't promise it will be as scandalous as what you just heard". He said brushing his hand over her hair.

"That's alright. I still wanna hear it". She said with a grin as a crash echoed from beyond the window, shaking the foundation of the house.

* * *

**THE END... :) Hope you enjoyed that! Please Review!!!**


	19. Chapter 19 City Of Devils

_**A glimpse into Jasper's past with Maria. Jasper struggles through life as a vampire, questioning his right to exist. **_

* * *

The sun was disappearing beneath the tops of the trees lining our property. The warmth was fading with it, a chill crawling into the air. I let out a sigh, the smell of the night air washing down my throat. A pair of hands appeared on my waist, as cold as the air around us. Long fingers moved up my stomach, across my ribs, finally resting on my chest. Lips brushed against my ear as a slender jaw leaned into my neck.

"I am _aching _to kill". She whispered smoothly, her breath washing over my face.

I didn't answer her. What would I say? 'Me too'! That would be a blatant lie. I hated killing. If I could have avoided it I would. I couldn't take their pain, and coupled with my own it was nearly unbearable. It almost made the taste of the blood not even worth it. How I wanted to be different, but knew I couldn't.

_**A man once sang to me,  
Look at you saving the world on your own**_

But this was my nature. Same as hers and every new born whom we commanded.

Dictators we were, ruling over a world of never ending bloodshed. We brought a wave of destruction and misery to each new town we entered. Shadows we became, preying on the innocent as well as the guilty. And just as dictators do, we didn't differentiate between either. Everyone was victims to took my hand tightly, her fingers weaving in between mine. Together we walked down the stairs to the awaiting newborns, king and queen over this monarchy of blood. My eyes washed over the newborns, each of their faces expectant as they looked up at us. They awaited our command, eager to follow through with our every whim. If they only realized that unbridled devotion would eventually be their downfall as they were thrust into the burning pyre.

Maria called several of them forward, the others opening the wide doors to the porch.

I glanced down at Maria, her face filled with malicious excitement. She loved these moments, when we stalked out into the night to prey on the humans in town. The newborns she'd chosen sprinted behind us as we disappeared into the darkness.

As I ran I let my mind wander. I knew nothing; Not the wind on my face, the grass beneath my feet, the sharp smell of hot blood waiting for us down the road. I thought of many things, but mostly the things that had crossed my mind since my birth.

_**And I wonder how things gonna be,  
As the time here it passes so slow.**_

Why were we here? Why did God allow such demons roam so freely across the earth? Why did he not strike us down the moment we were created? Why did he allow such an abomination to continue?

What good were we supposed to bring the world? Were we to be the hand of God? Or Satan? Were we here merely as a system of checks and balances? When the humans got to be too powerful, we could come in and strike them down. I was no better. Even as an unwilling servant it meant nothing. At the end of my days I would still be damned. As I should be.

At times like this I couldn't help but think of my family. Were they thinking about me? Did they assume me to be dead? How did my siblings manage? Did they grow and learn and become good _**.**_and honest human beings? What would they think if they knew their eldest brother worked for the devil?

_**In a city of devils we live,  
A city of devils we live.**_

We were nearing the town and I could smell everything.

The blood was the strongest scent, pure, close. My throat burned as it always did, and ultimately my thoughts fell away completely.

Maria was the first one on the street, gliding sensually ahead of me. Her long hair flowed behind her, fluttering in the breeze as her hips swayed back and forth. Her red eyes searched around her, falling onto the faces of different men and women inside of the houses we passed.

She was searching. searching for the right one. The right group of people to fall victim to us tonight.

I watched her eyes light up as she looked to the brothel to the right. This was her favorite hunting ground. Young, fresh women waited for us inside, hearts twittering wildly. Their blood so hot and fresh.

We walked through the doors, the newborns at my side stilling their breathes. Like ghosts we passed over the threshold, the eyes of whores as well as John's falling on us immediately.

Maria smiled seductively, drawing a handful of girls to us.

One of the women floated over to me, her pale skin glowing in the light of the oil lamps. She took my arm smoothly, her blue eyes flashing up at my face.

Did she see what I really was? Beyond the facade of beauty and grace did she sense the black soul? No. They never did. Like flies they were drawn to us. Willing and eager to die.

We walked upstairs, taking a room that faced the street. Alcohol started flowing, though neither I nor Maria drank. The women however got gradually more drunk, their eyes glazing over as they climbed onto the bed.

Maria smirked at me as she glided away from my side, laying beside a blond girl on the bed.

The girl played with her long dark hair absentmindedly, laughing stupidly as Maria watched her.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Maria said lightly, flashing a dark grin at me as the girl giggled.

"Does your friend not speak"? The girl beside me said loudly as her eyes danced over my face.

"No. He's very shy". Maria smirked as she tossed her hair with her fingers. "You should draw him out of his shell." She said as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, pushing her onto her back on the bed.

I turned my eyes away from her, knowing what would eventually come. Facing the girl next to me, I peered into her deep blue eyes. I wanted her to see me for what I was, save herself before my thirst had gotten the better of me. _Run._ I wanted to say. _Run before you die like your friend._

But she did not understand, not that I should expect she would. Her warm hands were making trails beneath my shirt as she knelt on the couch cushion. She weaved one hand around the back of my head, pulling my lips against hers.

I heard the girl moan from the bed, but beyond that I heard Maria's wicked snickers. Neither girl heard this, but I did, and I knew the girl's death was fast approaching.

The girl crawled onto my lap, her legs straddling my hips as she moaned into my lips. I tried to resist the allure of her blood, that taunted me from beneath the thin membrane of her lips. It smelt so good.. Warm as it was it would still cool the fire in my throat.

I felt Maria's bite into the other girl's neck and the spike of silent fear that radiated from her. Quickly she was drained, leaving nothing but a corpse on the mattress.

Looking back at the girl on my lap, I knew my will was breaking. I could smell the the fresh blood on Maria's lips, taste it even. It pushed me over the edge.

Gracefully I took the girl's neck in my hands, shifting myself over her so she was on her back beneath me. With wide, lust filled eyes she stared up at me, unaware what was to be her fate. Shutting my eyes tightly, I plunged my teeth into her neck as the blood poured over my lips. Too quickly it was over, the girl already limp in my arms.

Maria was at my side immediately, her hands cupping my face gently. Her lips were against mine a second later, the mixture of both bloods filling my mouth. I cradled her head carefully, the last remnant's of the girl's despair fading away.

_**Find somebody to learn.  
Boy, you gotta love someone more than yourself.**_

I pulled away from her, following her out the door and down the steps.

The first floor was littered with bodies, the newborns we'd left here panting feverishly. Still their thirsts had not been quenched, but as a new born killing hundreds would not satisfy it. I knew that feeling all too well when I experienced it in my first year.

We were flashing around the room, knocking over lamps and dousing the bodies with oil. As I readied the place to be burned, I caught a glimpse of Maria.

She gave a steady nod, her eyes turning out to the newborns at her side. Ah. So this was her plan. She'd chosen these ones because their time was up. She'd given them a last meal before their imminent death. And she did not mean to kill them, that was my job.

Before any of them could register what would be their fate, I was behind them, tearing their limbs away effortlessly. Their screams filled the brothel as I tore them apart. One turned on me, his teeth piercing my hand before I snapped his head from his shoulders. I threw their bodies onto the pile of other corpses, looking back at Maria silently.

"Very good. Let us go home". She whispered as she took my hand tightly.

As we passed out the door, Maria stopped, throwing the torch she had created over her shoulder.

Flames engulfed the building swiftly, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. We walked out into the middle of the road, my eyes on the growing plume of black smoke rising toward the stars.

I was numb to any emotion, even my own. What was I supposed to feel? Pity? Sadness? No. Indifference. That is what Maria had tried so long to instill in me, to be indifferent toward my victims. But unfortunately for her, I was a slow pupil. And I carried the pain of my victims with me like every scar on my pale skin.

_**  
I can feel the fire of the city lights burn.  
And it's hard to find Angels in Hell.**_

We ran back to the house, Maria humming softly in my ear. She was always so sickeningly happy after a slaughter, truly she was a monster.

Why could I not be like her? Why did I still cling to my human heart and feel so much? Why couldn't it have died when I changed? Why was I this way?

Maria had always said I was a great vampire, one worthy of legend. But if that was so then why did I possess such a fatal flaw? Why did I have this gift to feel so strongly? Why did I have to feel their pain and their sorrow when their hearts ceased to pulse?

Maria said we were gods, that this was our birth right. But if that was so, then why was I a god whom longed to be human? Why did my heart ache with each kill?

_**Flying along.  
And I feel like I don't belong  
And I can't tell right from the wrong  
And why have I been here so long?**_

We were already back at home, hidden away in our private room.

Maria was on the bed, her long limbs stretched across the mattress as I stared out the doors of the balcony.

"Jasper"? She said softly as she lifted into a sitting position. "Why do you distress so much? You are making the air so thick with despair it is making me sick".

I looked over my shoulder at her, the light of the moon shining off of her skin. "My apologies. I haven't been able to shake off my human iemotions as well you". I muttered as she shook her head.

"You care too much for these beings. You question your purpose for being what you are. But don't who know who you are questioning in doing so?" She whispered as I turned away. "God".

I scoffed loudly, my eyes dancing up to the full moon. "God could not have possibly wanted creatures like us to exist. You speak of Satan, not God".

"Oh but God has made us what we are". She said stepping off the edge of the bed. "God brought you to me so many years ago. There was a celestial plan put into play long before your birth." I could feel her walking around the room, her footsteps light and calculated. "Just as there was a plan made for me".

I tried to ignore her words, drown them out of my head. But it didn't work. It never did.

"God wanted me to be a leader. And so that is what I became. You were meant to be a killer. That is why he made you join the army and eventually come to me." She turned toward me and I could feel her eyes on my back.

"God did not make that choice. I joined because I believed in their cause, I didn't join to kill people."

"But you did". She said appearing at my side. "You killed so well, just as you do now, except now it isn't for the same reason. You kill now to survive."

"I kill because you ask it of me". I said looking down into her eyes as she smiled.

"You kill newborns because I ask it of you. But you kill humans because _you_ want their blood." She glided her fingers down my arm, resting her hand on top of mine.

I had no answer for her. Once again she was right. I did want their blood, with every fiber in me. It was the best thing I had ever known. An intimacy so intense when my lips were against their skin drawing the very essence of life into my body. "Can you really say that God intended for you to be a leader of monsters"? I whispered as she nodded.

"Of course. That is why I am so good at it". She laughed lightly as I shook my head. "I am a Shepard of lost souls. I guide them and give them a purpose in this world".

"If only they knew what they faced when their usefulness has worn out". I hissed to her as she shrugged.

"It is God's plan."

"Stop mentioning God!" I snapped at her, storming away. "God has nothing to do with this! How dare you try to justify yourself in such a way"!

She simply laughed, amused by my passionate rage. "I have found my purpose long ago. Hopefully soon you will realize yours". She muttered, leaping onto the balcony and disappearing into the shadows.

_**Questions I can't seem to find.  
To the answers I already have.  
And you can't see the sky here at night.  
So I guess I can't make my way back.**_

The rest of the night I sat alone in that God forsaken bedroom, my mind dwelling on her poisonous words.

Is that really what my purpose was? To be a demon for the rest of time until death finally claimed me? No. It just didn't seem possible.

Even in my human life I saw so much more for myself. An idealist I was, believing I could change the world. I wasn't ready to accept being just a son of Texas, living in a quaint house with a wife and children. There was more out there for me, somehow I was supposed to bring good into the world.

But now I did the opposite. I brought death and pain. Was that my destiny? Was this how I would change the world?

_**Flying along  
And I feel like I don't belong  
And I can't tell right from the wrong  
And why have I been here so long?**_

No. I wasn't going to accept that. Even as a vampire I must have a greater purpose in this world. I was given eternity for a reason. And I couldn't give up until I found out what that reason was.

But I couldn't see it. My eyes had become so adjusted to the darkness, that I could see no light. Could a guide just come and show me the way? An angel with a light and an open hand to draw me out of this hell. Wherever she was, it wasn't here.

_**What if I wanted you here?  
Right now .**_

Days passed and Maria and I rarely spoke. She seemed to have forgotten the entire conversation as her lips were against mine within a few hours. But I felt no comfort in kissing her. I couldn't forget what she had said.

I walked along the outskirts of town, my hands hanging in my pockets as the sky above me was thick with clouds. It was a rare time when I could walk the streets in the day and not draw attention to myself. I simply looked like a pale wanderer and not a glittering imitation of an angel.

I stopped in front of the church, my eyes dancing up to the bell tower high above me.

Music was being played inside, a soft melody on a piano. The notes were low and somber, a funeral must have been going on inside.

I strode up the steps, opening the large doors and peering inside the great hall.

As I walked down the aisle, I settled into a pew furthest from the alter. Death filled the air, as soft sobs emmenated from the people in the front row. Their sorrow and pain enveloped me, consuming my wandering mind.

How I wished death would come so easily to me. That I would be the one laying in the coffin as my loved ones morned my passing. But would anyone miss me now? Would anyone care? Would the world be changed by my absence?

After an hour or so I tired of sitting in the church, and wandered back out into the streets.

Part of me wished I had burst into flames in that church, that a demon such as me was punished for entering such hollowed grounds. But another part wished for something entire different. And that part is what kept me walking back to the house.

I wanted to be saved, not punished. I wanted my angel. And I was prepared to wait for her.

_**  
Would you fall in the fire burn me down?  
If I wanted you here right now.**_

That night I had done as Maria asked of me once again, slaying a handful of newborns and throwing them into a tower of flames. But something happened that was different than the countless times I did it before.

From beyond the flames I saw a pair of eyes watching me. Inside the trees, two figures stood, watching in silence. I chased after them as Maria commanded, cornering them a mile away from town.

Shockingly enough, I recognized these figures.

The male was a newborn I had let free not long ago, his name Peter. The other was a female newborn whom was already eleven months old, Charlotte.

Peter explained to me that he was taking Maria away, and if I wanted to kill her, he would stop me. But I didn't want to kill her. Truthfully I didn't care. What was one woman to me? She seemed to mean the world to Peter so I would give him enough respect to not kill her.

He began talking excitedly about the life he had found away from this place. Part of me did not believe such a tale. A life where he didn't have to kill more than needed, a life where you were free? It didn't seem possible.

But just as my mind whispered to return back to Maria, my body started following him.

_**I don't belong.. don't belong.  
I've been here too long.. too long**_.

Some internal pulled be behind him, quickening my pace and putting miles between me and the life I'd always known. Soon I was running, the wind whipping so hard against my face it burned. And Peter and Charlotte were beside me, running equally as fast.

I suppose it was curiosity that propelled me. I was curious that maybe this world could exist, and in that world I could find my purpose.

Or perhaps it was something else. Hope maybe. Hope that in leaving this place I could find that angel. Maybe she could be out there, waiting for me. Maybe my life was not as damned as I so long believed.

I quickened my pace even faster, seeing the sun crawling up along the horizon.

Yes. It had to be true. She was there, somewhere, out there beyond the horizon. I would find her, and I would discover my reason for living. I just needed to believe, and guide myself by the warm, glowing sun.

* * *

_**THE END**_


	20. Chapter 20 I Should Tell You

**What if Alice and Jasper's first moments together were not as romantic as we all thought? What if Jasper's frustrations and self doubt almost drove Alice away? When will Jasper lower his walls and allow himself to live within a dream? A cute Alice and Jasper fic based on the song from Rent. Lyrics slightly altered to fit story. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

We walked down the long dirt road having the first moment of silence in almost seventy two hours. From our meeting in the diner to this moment we talked non stop, well mostly Alice talked and I listened. I had never talked so much in my life and my throat ached slightly.

She asked me a thousand questions, meaningless ones really, about things I could never have imagined would intrigue her at all. She asked me about my family and my life before my birth into darkness. She asked me of my dreams and my thoughts and questioned every little gesture she'd seen me make in her 'visions'. She wanted to know what was my favorite story or my favorite song, color, poet, so so many questions. How could one be so interested in such a boring creature as me? What could I possibly offer to her that she would not have already known?

It seemed as if she knew all there was to know about me, which was impressive to say the least.

Her visions had showed her my gift as well as my curse and my aversion to hunting. They showed her of my only friends in the world, Peter and Charlotte, and she asked many questions about them as well. But also her visions revealed the darker things, the things of which I couldn't bring myself to speak of.

My past with Maria, and the decades of fighting in the South. The manipulation, and slaughter of countless vampires as well as humans. She asked me about my scars, and for a second I hesitated, but I answered her of course. I named the different vampire's of whom I killed that still managed to scar my skin, and she seemed unsurprized. It was like everything else I told her, as if she already known. She merely smiled and nodded, soaking everything in with her wide amber eyes.

I did ask her a few questions, to which she responded brightly. I asked her of her gift and her birth. She said she didn't remember her maker or her human past, and I felt the chill of her sadness pierce me. I quickly changed to subject, not wanting to see the bright smile leave her childishly beautiful face. I instead asked her why she'd chosen to find me, to which she grinned happily.

"I was curious really, and so eager to meet you." She said abashedly as she looked at the ground. "I'd seen so much about you and you seemed so kind. And I have never met a kind immortal, so I figured I'd seek you out. And then I saw us meeting."

If I could blush I'd be as red as a creature could be. What could make her think such things? How could she long to meet me? Did she not know what kind of man I was?

_**I should tell you I'm a disaster  
I forget how to begin**_

But everything she'd seen should have told her that. Told her that I was a monster and thus should be treated as such. She shouldn't admire me as she does, or look upon me so kindly. She should flee from me, or at least from the scars, that was enough to drive anyone else off.

I glanced down at her as she walked beside me, or rather skipped. She seemed immursed in such bliss and for a fraction of a second so was I. Her smile lit up her beautiful features as she turned her eyes up to me. Her hands dangled at her sides as her short black hair bounced against her neck. She seemed to be dancing to an internal rhythm down the road, and invisible song that even my vampire ears could not detect.

How could she be so happy? Especially so with me? She should fear me.. Really she should.

I could break her easily, just I had done to so many immortals before her. But nothing in me wanted to. Quite the opposite. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to keep such a fragile creature in a bubble, safe from the vile, blood soaked world I knew all too well. It was almost as if Alice was an angel that had suddenly fallen into hell. But it didn't matter because one of Hell's demons vowed himself to protect her. And I was that demon of course.

"Do you want to try to hunt"? She said suddenly, drawing me from my stupor.

For second I stared at her transfixed unable to speak. I only nodded my head, and felt her small hand close around mine. "Come on". She said brightly, pulling me alongside her as we ran off the road into the trees.

I sprinted alongside her, watching her dance across the grass. That internal beat must never had stopped, as she was just as graceful when she walked if not more when she ran. I looked up as a pack of deer ran from us. We chased them down, swiftly killing two bucks while the others fled.

I leaned over it's large neck, my hands pressing into it's jaw, keeping it's head tilted back. I pierced it's rough skin, cringing as a rush of foul liquid passed over my teeth. I jumped backward, coughing and spitting it from my mouth. "Ugh.. It's so bitter"! I snapped as Alice shrugged.

"It takes some getting used to. Look at it this way, Carlisle has lived this way for centuries." Alice said as she glided to her feet.

"Is that supposed to be comforting? A vampire we don't even know exists and we are to just accept his lifestyle without protest"? I said brushing my hand over my mouth.

"Of course he exists. I've seen his face numerous times." Alice said softly as she looked up at me.

"I just don't know." I muttered glancing down at the slain beast in disgust.

"You just got to believe". She glided toward me, standing before me silently staring over my face. "Like I did with you. I could have just accepted that you were a part of my imagination but I didn't. I knew you were real and I sought you out". Her finger grazed across my lips, brushing away the deer's blood smoothly. I felt my heart quicken as her finger floated to the scar at the corner, tracing over my skin.

"Alright". I whispered closing my eyes as I tried to slow my heart. What was wrong with me? Why did I suddenly feel so thoughtless and flustered? As if my mind was in a haze of emotion and irrational thought. Whatever it was my senses told me to be weary of this feeling, but my heart longed for it to continue on long after her finger dropped off my skin.

_**I know just what this is  
**__**I have yet to be in it  
I should tell you**_

I opened my eyes and watched her motion back to the deer.

"Please Jasper. For me". She muttered softly as I nodded.

I lowered myself to my knees, biting into it's neck once more. It was so strange. The last time I obeyed so blindly was with Maria, and that was more so out of ignorance of any other option. But I suddenly seemed all too eager to do as she asked, so long as she looked at me the way she did when she asked.

And it continued on long after we left the trees and traveled back into the city.

As we walked beneath the moonlight, I found myself trying to obey her tender orders. I tried to ignore my thirst as we passed through the streets crowded with humans and into the tiny boutiques and bars. I clenched tightly to her hand, attempting to convey my distress to her. But she disregarded it, telling me softly it was necessary.

One night out of frustration I abandoned her, and soon found myself crushing the throat of a young girl in the back alley.

Alice threw the door open, running out to meet me in the darkness. "Jasper"! She whispered covering her mouth with her hands.

I looked from her horror struck face to the limp body of the girl in my arms. Dropping the corpse to the ground, I turned and sprinted away, vaguely hearing Alice calling after me. I escaped into the fields, listening to Alice's cautious footsteps a few paces behind.

I rounded on her swiftly, watching her eyes widen and feeling her fear spike.

"Jasper". She whispered shakily as I shook my head.

"I appologize Alice.." I breathed, shutting my eyes tightly. I couldn't take it, feeling her saddness and disappointment, it was worse than anger far worse. And I just wanted to escape it but knew I couldn't. I was bound to this place, to this girl, to her soft gaze. Opening my eyes I looked up at her slowly. "I am not strong enough, I cannot-"

**_Let's just make this part go faster  
I know what this is but  
I should tell you_**

I felt her against me, her tiny body molded to mine as her arms wrapped around me.

"I am sorry Jasper." She whimpered into my chest as she closed her eyes. "I pushed you and I shouldn't have. I just- I just thought- I was wrong.. I'm sorry Jasper please forgive me"! She whispered looking up at me weakly.

For a second I was speechless, staring down at her dumbly.

Why on earth would she appologize? After all it was I who was wrong. I should be the one appologizing for turning my anger onto her.

She bit down on her lip, her eyes turning downward. "I'm sorry Jasper. I asked something of you without even knowing if it would be good for you. I expected- I wanted-" She took a step back, hesitantly folding her arms as she looked away. "I can't ask you to stay with me, I cannot be so selfish.." Her lips quivered as she shook her head. "You don't have to-" She suddenly turned away, her hand clenched to her chin as her shoulders sunk. "I just wanted-"

I reached out to her quickly, catching her free hand in my own. There was no thought process, no debating it, I knew what I had to do. I tugged on her hand gently, watching her turn to face me slowly.

Again I was met with that look, that gaze that kept me bound to her. Shakily I opened my mouth, my words tumbling clumsily over my lips.

"I know it will be difficult... And I am weak. But I haven't anywhere else to be, nor do I want to be anywhere else. If you can tolerate me, I will stay with you".

_**I should tell that I chased you  
Just to get back in your eyes**_

She said nothing for several seconds, merely smiling and nodding her head enthusiastically. She took a step forward, leaning her head against my chest as her arms coiled around my waist.

"Thank you Jasper". She breathed softly as I carefully wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I said nothing, not able to say anything without it sounding foolish. So I drowned myself in her warm emotions, losing all my fears and hesitations.

We left that field together, out hands entwined just as they had been when we left that diner in Philidelphia.

I tried my best to battle my urges, focusing on what distracted me from my thirst. Alice.

I pictured her smile in my mind as we passed through the cities. I pictured her face on every human we passed. And gradually it grew easier. But it's not as if I didn't stumble, yet when I did she greeted me with her kind smile.

Several months passed and her company became a necessity. Her smile was infectious and drew my own smile forth from it's hiding place. I had never felt such peace, never in my whole existence.

_**I'd forgotten how to smile  
Until your gaze burned my skin**_

It wasn't long before I completely forgot about the existance of this 'vegetarian' vampire family, all I saw was her. All I knew was Alice. All I wanted was her.

But I couldn't very tell her that. She loved this family. They had been all she'd dreamed of before our meeting. She'd had so many visions about them that she was convinced they were our destiny. But I had my destiny, and least I believed I did.

Alice was my destiny, I was convinced. She was everything I longed for in those dark years at Maria's side. She was pure, and kind and loving. Sweet and genuine and beautiful.

Everything that I was not, and everything good in me. But how to say such a thing, to put to words such a emotion. It only took for letter and three words, and I was terrified to speak them.

_**I know this something  
Here it goes.  
Guess so.  
It's starting to grow..  
How long it will last who knows**_

It was a cold night in late december, when Alice and I wandered the forests of Nothern Maine.

I watched her dance in front of me, kicking up snow and giggling softly. I closed my hands in the pockets of my trousers, merely entranced by the sight of her, as I had been for many nights. I suddenly felt my chest aching. I raised my hand weakly, pressing it to my sternum as Alice spun round and round before me.

What if this feeling was fleeting? What if time was dwindling? What if this moment disappeared before my very eyes? Could I really feel such bliss and not believe it could be taken away in an instant? Of course it could.. Of course I was not destined for such a life as I had so desperately dreamed.

I looked up at Alice as she stopped, watching me silently.

"Jasper? Are you alright"? She whispered taking several steps toward me and clenching my hand.

I nodded slowly, my eyes dancing over her face.

**_Who knows_**

"Jasper"? She said again, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Alice". I muttered as her eyes softened. I sighed heavily, looking at the ground. "I want to believe this is real.. I want it to be with such a sickening desire.. But I must know for sure"..

"Of course Jasper. All of this is real-"

"Just let me do one thing.. Please". I whispered raising my hand lightly.

She remained perfectly still, watching me touch the side of her face gently. She trembled as my fingers grazed down her cheek bone to her jaw.

So soft, soft, untainted preternatural skin. Perfect and flawless, the polar opposite of my own. I touched the soft skin of her chin, drawing her face toward mine as she shuttered. I watched her eyes fall shut, her long lashes brushing across her skin. Her lips parted, and her cool sweet breath washed over my face.

My heart twittered wildly in my chest, banging against my ribs as if it meant to escape.

_**Trusting desire. I'm starting to learn  
Walking through fire without a burn  
Clinging to a shoulder  
A leap begins  
Stinging and older  
My heart is asleep on pins**_

**_So Here We Go  
Now We.. Oh No_**

Hesitantly I touched her lips with my own, waiting for the sensation to take me. It suddenly overwhelmed me, clouding every sense and every nerve ending in my brain. I shut my eyes tightly, snaking my hand around the back of her neck. I pulled her lips tighter against my own.

Her hands touched onto my shoulders, her back arched, pressing her chest into mine.

I should have pulled away, at least if I had a rational thought in my mind, but there were none. Instead I drew her closer to me, holding her small waist tightly to me.

Her hands weaved into my hair, pulling my lips as close to hers with as much ferocity as I pulled hers to mine. I swiftly scooped her from the ground, holding her against my chest as we kissed furiously.

After several heated moments we parted, our eyes meeting slowly.

I gazed into those perfect golden eyes, seeing my own reflected in them. Without thinking I blurted out the first thing I could think of.

"I love you Alice".

**_But here it goes. Here we go.._**

She stared at me for a moment, her finger lightly grazing across my lips. Grinning widely she nodded. "I love you too Jasper". She muttered before pressing her lips back to mine and encircling me in the tornado of passion I was all to willing to be a part of.

* * *

**THE END**

**Please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Demon Among Angels

**A Short cute fic about a place where Jasper unexpectingly finds Alice and the cute events of fluffyness that follows.. ENJOY and review please. **

* * *

It was a strange and unsettling feeling to be alone.. I was alone for the first time in four months.

As of recently I've been traveling with Alice; the beautiful, petite, psychic vampire I'd stumbled upon in a diner in Philadelphia. For four months she and I were inseparable, spending endless days and nights learning every minute detail about each others lives. And now, as I sit alone in this motel room, staring out a dirty window at the wind swept streets of this placid New England town, I suddenly feel a spike of fear.

But what could I ; a vampire who had survived the many viscious bloody vampire wars of the South, really have to fear?

The answer should be nothing. I shouldn't be afraid of anything, and yet I was. I was afraid that maybe she had finally had enough of me and abandoned me. I would not be surprised. I was not the most favorable company. What with my emotional manipulation, many scars, and weakness for human blood. Why would someone as pure and sweet as Alice travel with me?

Really I was paranoid more than anything, as stupid as that may sound. I always put way too much thought into things and always sought out the worse case scenario.

There really wasn't any reason to be paranoid or afraid, Alice was merely out shopping, though her trip lasted longer than I had expected.

She'd left early this morning, insisting on purchasing us more clothes for our journey to meet the Cullen clan. I of course protested, seeing no _real _need for such trivial things as clothing, but I eventually relented as always. Besides, I hated shopping, and I knew she would not enjoy my 'moping' as we went from store to store. But really did she have to take so long?

I could feel myself growing anxious, and I had to force my foot from tapping as I sat at the windowsill.

Finally I jumped to my feet, unable to stand it any longer. I strode quickly across the room, taking advantage of my supernatural skills to reach the door faster. As I drew the door back, the scent of Alice's perfume that filled the motel room faded away and was replaced with the scent of fresh human blood.

I sighed, trying to ignore the sensation that overtook me immediately. As soon as the scent entered my nostrils, my mind was filled with thoughts of killing the humans inhabiting the rooms down the hall and crushing their fragile necks beneath my fangs. It would be too easy.

But instead I focused on the one thing that could distract me from my blood lust, Alice. I would find her quickly before I decide to stain the wallpaper with blood in my frenzy.

I hurried down the hall, descending the stairs effortlessly and passing out the lobby doors without a second glance from the woman at the front desk. As soon as I was outside, I unclenched my lungs, taking in the many scents that filled the air.

How I loved these cities, as painful as it was for me to be in them, they were always so busy, so teeming with life. From the cars whizzing by in the streets, to the street vendors in their tiny brick walled shops, to the sound of laughing children from the school yard around the corner. With all it's commotion, my head was swimming, but I endured it for Alice's sake. Speaking of which...

I started down the road, dropping my scarred hands deep into my pockets as I bowed my head. Stealthily I walked down the sidewalk, brushing past the few humans that dared to venture close to me. I could hear their twittering hearts and taste their blood, but focused myself again on Alice.

She was close by, I could smell her distinct perfume as well as her natural scent. Somewhere close, I was sure, merely a few blocks away.

I turned sharply into the road, following the scent like a blood hound. Keeping my eyes averted from every human I passed, I walked blindly in the direction of my tiny companion. Suddenly another scent filled my nostrils, and my head snapped up immediately.

I was standing in front of a church, with tall wrought iron gates and a bell tower. I looked up at it's high stained glass windows and it's wide oak wood doors.

No.. I had to be mistaken. Alice could not be here.. Saintly as she was she could not enter such hollowed grounds. As she was in fact still a vampire. But there was no mistaking it, she was here, beyond the great doors.

For a second I hesitated, remembering the things Maria had once said to me so long ago. But it didn't matter. If Alice was in the church I would enter and face whatever fate I must.

I ascended the stone steps steadily, my eyes scanning across the door and back to the tall glass windows. Raising my hand, I placed it shakily on the handle, unsure of what might happen. But to my shock nothing came of it. There was no charring of my flesh or lightning bolts striking me down, how odd. I pushed the door back, shutting my eyes tightly as the smell of wax and inscence washed over me.

"Hey Jaz". Her voice sang to me, jarring my eyes open instinctively.

There she was, at the end of the aisle, beneath the very alter of Christ himself, an angel with short black hair. I gulped deeply, my eyes turning up the blank eyes of the messiah on his cross. Still nothing. Nothing happened to me.

Hesitantly I raised my hand, doing the first thing my mind could think of. I formed a cross over my chest unconsciously before looking back at Alice once more.

Her skin was gleaming with a multitude of different colors of the stained glass on the wall, and her smile glimmered brightly.

I carefully strode forward, moving cautiously up the rows of pews toward her. I stopped in front of her, watching her smile brightly up at me. "What are you doing here"? I stammered stupidly as she giggled.

"Um... Standing". She laughed, lightly brushing my arm with her fingers.

"No.. Th- This place". I said shakily glancing up at the paintings of the many saints on the ceiling.

She looked toward the ceiling as well, smiling warmly. "I like it. It's peaceful here".

"Yes it is.. But surely we cannot be here as we are.. Damned". I muttered glancing back at the alter. Why was I so fearful? What could be in this place that could harm me? A weak human priest? His saints who stared down at me blankly from their place among the painted clouds?

Alice giggled again, her laugh as angelic as always. How fitting that I would find this angel here.

"A little superstitious eh Jasper? We are not weakened by the cross or brought down by the gazes of saints". Her hand touched against mine, drawing my eyes down to her.

"I know.. Well really I wasn't sure. Maria had filled my head with such thoughts long ago.. I guess I... I believed them". I said weakly as I looked away.

"It's alright. We're not damned, we are welcome here".

"You might not be, but I certainly am". I muttered looking away as she clenched my hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Alice. I am most certainly damned! Every part of me, my very existence is cursed. The scars of my skin are a constant reminder of the pain and death I have brought upon this world. I have killed thousands of humans and immortals alike". I whispered softly as she shook her head.

"Haven't you ever heard of redemption"? She smiled lightly as her fingers traced over my skin.

"Yes but there is nothing I could do to redeem myself besides kill myself."

Her expression suddenly hardened and I felt her anger pulse.

"What I mean is.." I said slowly. "I am not like you.. You belong here. You're an angel in a world of demons. A saint among the damned, they may as well paint your portrait up there with all the others". I said throwing my finger toward the ceiling as she giggled.

"Oh Jasper. You say such silly things."

"But it's true! The only salvation that I have thus far received is having you as a companion".

"Of course.." She whispered almost sadly as she looked away. "A companion like me". She smiled back up at me, but it was not as genuine as before, there was something pained about it.

Looking away quickly I shook my head. "Could you ever have pictured yourself here"?

"In a church? Sure." She laughed lightly.

"No. I mean here.. At the end of an aisle beneath the alter". I whispered as she shook her head.

"No. Not really". She glanced down for a moment at my hand as her hair shielded her eyes.

"Yeah.. Me either". I muttered as her hands slowly folded together.

A moment of uncomfortable silence drew out between us, and I nervously bounced from foot to foot. Looking into her eyes I thought I could see what I knew I'd been feeling all along from the first moment we'd met, but I wasn't sure. How could I be? How could I expect her to... No.. There couldn't be a chance... But yet. Perhaps.. No. That was stupid.

"Well what I meant was.." She began slowly, her eyes turning up at me. "I never really.. Never thought about it till.. Well I mean till I.. Saw. You". She whispered timidly as she met my gaze.

"Really"? I blurted out dumbly as she laughed.

"Well.. I kinda.. Fantasized about it when I first started having visions about you and I guess I just.."

Suddenly my head was bowed, my lips pushed against hers in one swift moment. In one second of irrational thinking, I'd done the thing I'd wanted to do so many times over since the diner. Her eyes were wide for a moment, before they fell shut and her hands found the sides of my face. My eyes shut as well and my hands nervously fell onto her waist.

"I.. I didn't see that coming". She muttered against my lips as I leaned back slightly.

"Me.. Either".

"I mean not in that way". She grinned as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"But you did see it happening"? I said cocking a brow as she laughed lightly.

"Yes. Many times over that's how I knew I loved you-" She blurted out quickly. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her hand covered her mouth. "Jasper I... I mean".

"I love you too." I said bluntly, shocking myself at the same time. She grinned widely, leaning on the tip of her toes to better coil her arms around my neck.

"So.." She said slyly. "What are we going to do now"?

I shrugged slightly, folding my hands on her lower back. "Well we are in a church.. Still alive.. Not charred or thrashing on the ground.."

"That is true". She muttered twirling a lock of my hair around her finger.

"I suppose.." I whispered as her grin grew wider.

"Suppose"?

"But I don't have a ring.." I said weakly, shutting my eyes slowly.

"There really isn't any use for one.." She whispered into my ear, as her lips grazed across my skin.

"It does really make it more official though". I muttered against her jaw as she laughed.

She leaned backward, hanging loosely in my arms as she stared up at me warmly. "But does it actually? When I know I am bound to you for an eternity"?

I couldn't help but smirk, finding it funny that she would say such a thing about someone like me. "A eternity is a long time my dear". I whispered as she buried her face into my neck.

"That is why for once.. I'm glad I'm an immortal.. And I never have to share you with another soul". She muttered with a smirk.

"Good. Because the same goes for you.. You're mine forever as I am yours." I whispered before tracing my lips back to hers in a swift glide.

* * *

**THE END.. REVIEW PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**


End file.
